Those Who Search
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: <html><head></head>Yami left for the afterlife, Yugi is left behind and is falling into deep depression... full summary inside since I suck at it.. M-rated for a reason! First part of Power of Life series!</html>
1. Prologue

Summary: Yami left for the afterlife, Yugi is left behind and is falling into deep depression. His friends worry, and what does Yami and Yugi's past, Anubis and an ancient world have to do with this? Their troubles have just started.

Hm.. I realised that since I've read this story at least 5 times and corrected much of the errors just as many times.. I figured it's time to upload this story on ..

I don't really know how to continue on with this story, because if will be a very long story.. it will be in three parts.. Part 1; Those Who Search, Part 2; The Prince Denied of His Life and Part 3; They Who Come Back :D

And also I've desided that this YugixAtem relationship will be a lot different from the ones I usualy writes.. Thus it might seem odd, or rather hard to understand.. so please ask if there's something you don't understand..

Don't own YGO.. and will never own it T^T oh and did I mention that this is a Atem x Yugi story, so there will be a lot of.. detailed stuff *blush* there's a reason it'll be M-rated! Oh, and did I mention there'll be a lot of other pairings as well.. just let the time flow..

* * *

><p>Yu-Gi-Oh! Powers of Life.<p>

Part 1: Those Who Search

Prologue.

"_**No.. why does he have to leave?"**_ Yugi thought as he collapsed on the floor, he had just shook hands with his darkness, his other self, Yami, who was now walking towards the door to the afterlife, finally beaten in battle and ready to go off in peace. But Yugi, who was sure he was happy for the Pharaoh, wasn't happy at all. Tears where streaming down his face and his hand was slightly reaching out to Yami, but the ancient Egyptian didn't turn to look back, not at all.

"Yami.. wait.. please don't-" Yugi's voice was weak, just barely above a whisper, in wich Yami didn't hear it. Then, right before Yami walked through the door to the afterlife, he turned.

"Goodbye.. and thank you all.. but mostly you Yugi" smiling, he turned and walked through the door, disappearing into the white glow. Then the door's closed and Yugi stared, wide eyes and wide mouthed at the door that had separated him from his other self.

"ATEM!"

* * *

><p>"Yugi, open the door please, what's going on? What happened!" Yugi didn't open the door for his mother, he just didn't dare to. Yugi Muto was 16 years old and going to Domino High School, for a time now, ever since he had finished the Millenium Puzzle, he had had a second soul in his body, the soul of an ancient Pharaoh who's name was unclear then. After finally beating Kaiba, Marik and Bakura, he had obtained the seven Millenium items as well as the three Egyptian God Cards. But he had already desided to put Duel Monster away, since he lost his reason to fight anyway.<p>

"Atem-" Yugi whispered against his pillow, he was lying in his bed at home and crying, very much. He hadn't gone to school for almost a week now, but it didn't matter to him. Back when he had fought Yami with everything he could muster, he had thought it was his destiny to help Yami and then be happy for him when he left, but he realised that that was not true at all. The reincarnation of the Pharaoh looked up through the window, his tears rolling down from his eyes. So many things had happened throughout the time he and Yami had fought together to defeat other duelist's and monsters, or just murderous, psychopaths that wanted to murder Yugi in the most bloody way possible and take the Millenium Puzzle's powers.

"A world without yourself is.. a world without anything?" Yugi questioned himself, he looked at the up-side-down pyramid-pendant on his bedside table, the gold shone from the rays of light from outside, but Yugi didn't care if the world was going under. He had desided early that he was one big loser and to lose Yami was the greatest thing to loose. If it only didn't get worse. Wich, it did and that only three months later.

* * *

><p>HAH! It's the shortest prologue I've EVER written.. but I'll upload the next chapter soon.. wich is on 6 pages :D<p>

This story already seems so.. depressing.. remember to review!


	2. Chapter 1

! \(o3o)/

Yami Tori: ... okay... what.. was that?

Me: Hm.. we survived the biology pre-exam :D

Yami Tori: Yeah, and to think we only read about 5 hours..

Me: Until you fell asleep.. on the desk..

Yugi: She fell asleep? On the desk? O.o

Yami: I thought she didn't sleep.. at all..

Me: Of course she does.. she's a human you know..

Yami: WHAT! SHE IS! o-(O.O)-o

Yami Tori: Run Yami, or I will hurt you!

Yugi: Tomyo doesn't own anything except this idea! -.-; *watches Tori chase Yami*

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

Losing something dear again.

Yugi ran through the streets, ignoring the protests from people walking by and the angry horns from cars. He jumped over a fence and ran up a path leading to a hospital, Domino Hospital in fact and his worst nightmare had today become a reality. His grandfather Solomon had been in an accident and his life might be in grave danger. It was a devastating look he met when he entered his grandfather's room, his mother was sitting by the bed, and crying whilst said grandfather was lying in the bed, bandages all over. His eyes was closed, and a respirator kept him breathing.

"Mom.. what happened?" his mother looked up.

"Oh.. Yugi-" she cried out, and he ran over to the bed.

"What happened to grandpa!" he asked loudly, the man didn't even stir, wich caused Yugi to worry even more. His mother sighed in her tears.

"He was hurt.. he was hit by a car Yugi, it exploded and, and he doesn't have much longer.. to live" she cried, hugging her son, who stared at his grandfather in shock.

"Grandpa.. is.. dying?" he asked, his voice was empty and void of any emotions.

"Yugi- I.. yes, he is" she finally said, and Yugi felt tears stream down his face. Why did all of his dearest have to be taken away from him! First Yami, then his grandfather. Yugi collapsed in his mothers arms, and let out a sob.

"WHY!" he yelled. That was a good question.

"What's wrong Yugi?" his mother asked. But Yugi didn't answer, he looked at his grandfather, who was sleeping in his bed.

"When?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"When will he.. pass.. away?" Yugi asked with a small voice, his mother sighed.

"Tomorrow.. I think.. the doctor.. s-said so-" she whispered back, and he nodded slowly, that was when his mother noticed the empty look in his eyes.

"Yugi? Are you okay?" she asked, she was greatly worried about her son, he had changed this past month. He had, in the past kept on talking to himself too, but lately he had stopped with that.

"Maybe you should go home?" Yugi shook his head, and stared at his grandfather.

"No.. I'll stay here!" he slumped down on a chair, and took his grandfather's hand, squeezing it. His mother sighed, and laid a hand on her sons shoulder.

"I have called your father, he is coming back tomorrow, hopefully before father passes away.. I need to leave.. though, will you be okay?" Yugi nodded, she could understand that he was having a hard time, after all, Yugi and Solomon was very close. She turned away, and walked towards the door.

"If anything happens.. call me!" she said and walked out. Yugi stared at the Millenium Puzzle hanging around his neck, it shone in the sun from the crack in the curtains. It hurt, not literary, but it still hurt, now he was going to lose yet another person he cared dearly for.

"Atem.. I need you" he whispered.

* * *

><p>"Hey.. Téa, Tristan- wait a sec.. where's Yugi?" it was Joey. Tristan and Téa turned towards him. They both shook their heads.<p>

"We don't know, we can't get a hold of him" Tristan said, then Joey stopped, Téa's face made him freeze deep down.

"What's wrong.. something happened to Yugi?" Joey, ready to murder anyone who touched a hair on top of Yugi's head. Téa looked down.

"We called his mother.. she said.. that he was at the hospital, he has been since yesterday.. he, his grandfather has been in an accident.." Téa said and Joey gasped.

"WHAT? Then let's go!" he spun around and followed by his friends, they ran to Domino Hospital, hoping they'd make it. Just as they ran into the hospital, they all felt a chill. Téa gave the other ones a single look as someone brushed past them, they all looked behind as they saw one spiky haired teen run out of the hospital. They all realised who it was.

"Yugi-" Joey called, but the boy was already gone. Just barely after he had disappeared, Yugi's mother appeared, her eyes was filled with tears as she looked at them, Téa was quickly by her side.

"What happened?" she asked and the older woman collapsed.

"It's my father.. he, passed away just minutes ago" she cried.

"The old man did!" Tristan and Joey asked, the blonde teen turned.

"I'll go get Yugi-" he stopped when he saw Téa's face, she was pale, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open.

* * *

><p>Téa opened her eyes and looked around, she had no idea where she was, but this place felt odd anyway. To her right there was a clean, grey wall and one single door, it had the eye of Horus on it. On the other side, was the remains of another door, with a similar eye on it, but the rust and dirt on both wall and door made it simple to her, no one had gone through that door for a long time. She did try the dirty door, but it was locked, so there was no way she was getting through that door.<p>

"Ah.." the voice seemed to come out of the other door, Téa spun around and tried the handle. It was open. She walked through, and saw two passages, one to her left and one to her right. So she guess the right one, walking ten meters or so, she entered a grey room with a lot of toys on the floor, it had stuff hung up on the wall too, there was two shelves there and many pictures was in them. She gasped, on the right one, all the Millenium items was, on the top shelf, the Millenium Puzzle laid alone, on the other shelf was pictures. Téa gasped once again, but louder this time. There was pictured of Yugi, his family, then of him with his friends, one with Yami in the background, and even one with Yami as a Pharaoh, but the last one was the one she stared most at, it was heart-shaped, but the person was faded a little so she couldn't see who the person was. Beside that picture, a deck of cards lay, she picked them up.

"These are.." she looked at each one of them.

"T-the Winged Dragon of RA.. what the- it's.. Dark Magician.. only Yugi has one of tho-"

"Hn.." the voice appeared again, but it was closer now and Téa laid the cards back onto the shelf before she moved about, there wasn't much more in the room, only that when she looked closer, everything was Egyptian, there was curtains hanging about. It was of the finest silk she had ever seen, there was Hieroglyphs on the walls, all painted of Yami, when he once was the Pharaoh Atem. Téa began walking again, the air had a distinctive smell of Egyptian aroma. It made her relax, yet more aware of her surroundings. She walked out of the room and down the passage, now noting they had curtains too. She followed the other passage past the door she had entered through and soon entered a new room, she had to push aside another curtain. Téa gasped, before her was a dark, Egyptian tomb-like room, it almost felt like it too, but there was curtains everywhere. Candles everywhere lightening up the darkness, but it was what was on the wall to her right that caught her attention and she spun around.

"Yugi?" it was barely a whisper. Before her, on a throne of pure gold, Yugi sat. His head was hung low as he was bound to the chair with some sort of rope, she could see the sweat trickling down his forehead. Yugi was panting, and talking rubbish, not even real words. Then something dark and very evil appeared behind him, it was a large creature and Téa blinked, she could remember the creature, she always would, since if would always haunt her nightmares.

"A-Anubis!" she cried out and the creature called Anubis saw her, it let out a growl and Yugi looked up, his eyes became large.

"T-Téa.. what are you-" he began.

"What's going on?" she yelled at him, he stared back as Anubis stared at Téa as if she was god herself.

"Please leave Téa.. I won't ask how you managed to get here in the first place, but.. if Anubis catches you-"

"I won't leave!" she yelled and glared at Anubis, Yugi sighed.

"Please?" he begged her.

"What kind of a place is this?" she asked, trying to get onto another subject. Yugi stared at her before he sighed weakly.

"This is my room! my mind room, or soul room, wich ever you prefer" he whispered and let out a wimper.

"Mind... room?" Téa asked.

"A mindroom is a room where your soul resides... you have one too, everyone has.. but please leave now!" Yugi shouted the last before he slumped forward with a groan. Téa was hit with realisation. Anubis was sucking Yugi's powers out of him, but doing so by attacking his soul rather than body.

"I.. I can't let him Yugi, you will die!" she shouted, he looked at her through clouded eyes and smiled sadly.

"I know.. Téa, but you can't stop him.. only one person can-"

"Who!" she asked, dreading the answer as much as she wanted it. Yugi looked down.

"He already left the world.." Téa gawked as she realised who it was.

"Y-your other self?" she asked and Yugi nodded. Suddenly Téa felt herself lose contact with Yugi, somehow she just felt that she did and Yugi looked sadly at her.

"I'm sorry, say I'm sorry to the other's as well.. goodbye" he said slowly, then she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Téa came back to reality, and realised that Joey was waving a hand in front of her face to get her attention.<p>

"What's with ya.. did ya have a vision or somethin'?" he joked, but Téa's serious nod made him stop in confusion.

"Who was it about?" everyone stared at her, only Yugi's mother didn't know what was happening.

"It was about Yugi.. in his mind room.. it looked like.. a Pharaoh's tomb, from Egypt, it smelled like Egypt, looked like a royal room, he had two room's too, and also two doors, but one was locked... please" she begged Joey, who looked very confused, not understanding what she was blabbering about.

"Please what?" Tristan asked.

"Anubis is trying to take Yugi away" she cried out and the two boys froze.

"Anubis.. as in the freaky mummy from the death world.. has come back?" Joey asked, Tristan sighed.

"I doubt it's like that Joey.. listen, we need to find Yugi right now.. and we need to find a way to save him.." Téa shook her head.

"The only- excuse us mrs. Muto.." she said, and they all walked away, leaving her in her in her confused state.

"The only what, Téa?" Jounouchi asked.

"The Pharaoh is the only person that can save Yugi from Anubis" she stated and the two stared at her.

"T'at guy 's already in the afterlife right, we all saw him leave.. plus, his tomb is in Egypt right!" Joey stated. Téa nodded and looked down.

"Maybe not" Tristan stated, the other two turned to him.

"What?" Téa asked. Joey stared at him.

"An' what.. are ya goin' ta summon him or somethin'?" he asked, Tristan shook his head and pointed his thumb at a large poster.

"Domino Museum.. if we get Yugi there.." the other two gawked.

"Téa.. what is he talkin' about!" Joey asked, the girl just shook her head.

"Don't ask me" she said.

"Can't you two read.. look at it!" and so they did and both let out an equal shocked gasp. It read.

_Pharaoh Atem's show. The once nameless Pharaoh's tomb opened._

"T'at was.. short" Jounouchi stated, Anzu swatted his head.

"It's enough to know that they have found something to do with the Pharaoh!" Tristan explained and nodded at his own idea.

"Yes.. his tomb.. with coffin and the whole thing.. look, at the picture of the coffin, the the Millenium Puzzle is painted on the coffin as well!" Tristan said, and the other two agreed. Then Joey growled.

"Then.. let's split and search for Yugi!" he said, turning away. The other two nodded, and they turned their way to try and find the smaller teen.

* * *

><p>Joey looked around and cursed.<p>

"Where the heck could he be!" he shouted and threw a trash can over another one. A dog barked, but he ignored it. Suddenly he heard a slight moan, it sounded like-

"Yugi!" he ran around the corner and gasped. The teen was lying on the ground, face up, his eyes was clouded and looking nowhere in particular. Joey took up his phone and dialed fast as he ran over.

"Hey, Tristan, I found him, call Téa and meet me at the museum" then he hung up, put his phone away and picked up Yugi, who didn't react at all. He then ran to the museum, hoping they would let them in. It took his just a few minutes to arrive at the museum, by then his friends had arrived, so Joey got help to place Yugi on his back and then they hoped they'd get into the museum, in wich, they did.

"Where is the Pharaoh's coffin?" Tristan asked, Téa looked at the map.

"It's still in the basement I think, it isn't listed here" she said.

"What are you four doing here?" they all looked and if it wasn't Ishizu, she looked at them, then at Yugi.

"What happened to him?" she asked, worry flashing in her eyes for the small duelist, they all nodded at each other.

"Please let us go and see the Pharaoh's coffin, you see.. Anubis is trying to kill Yugi as we speak" Téa said, Ishizu blinked.

"The Pharaoh's coffin! I didn't even know it was here.. come along and we'll see" she lead them to the basement and soon they found the same coffin some of them had seen before, by now Yugi was panting heavily, he was red in the face and sweating.

"He has a fever!" Téa gasped out and Joey shook his head.

"I think it has ta do with Anubis.. if only t'is works! It's said that when takin' out a Pharaoh from his tomb, his spirit follows right?" Joey asked and stared at the Egyptian. Ishizu hesitatingly nodded.

"Then.. this might just work.. I hope" Téa said as Joey laid Yugi down on the floor and Téa sat down beside him. Joey walked over to the coffin and stared at it, then he placed his hand on it and in the next moment it all went black.

* * *

><p>"Whose there? Show yourself!" a male voice demanded. Joey looked around, he was standing in a tomb, not unlike the one he had seen inside of Millenium Puzzle when trapped there once, yet it had a more peaceful feeling to it.<p>

"Who're ya!" he asked back, there was a brief moment of silence before a figure appeared, he was dressed as an Egyptian. A Pharaoh.

"Joey!" Atem let out a gasp, he stared at his friend, who stared back. This seemed to freak out the blonde teen.

"Okay... I don't know how I got here.. but I need ya ta come back ta the real world!" he stated and Atem stared at him with a certain degree of disbelief.

"And why is that?" he asked, he earned a feeling of worry, like something where not right about this at all.

"It's Yugi!" Atem's eyes widened, of course his smaller reincarnation was one of those he wanted to protect more than anyone. He took several step closer to Joey and with furrowed eyebrows he looked directly into Joey's eyes.

"What is going on.. what's wrong with Yugi?" he asked, worry was evident in every small portion of the Pharaoh's body. Joey sighed.

"Anubis' after him!" he explained. Well, that definitely sat a large stop to the Pharaoh's sleepy peace.

"WHAT! Anubis.. that piece of-" he stopped there, no one dared to insult a god now did they! He walked past Joey.

"How did you get to Egypt anyway?" he asked as they walked through a corridor that had emerged when Joey had told him the situation.

"Actually.. yer not in Egypt anymore.. yer in Domino.. museum" he stated and stared at him. Question evident in his eyes.

"How?" Atem asked.

"Don't know.. maybe ya should ask Ishizu.. she might know.. wait.. t'is is about Yugi" Yami nodded and stopped, he was standing in front of a dark door, with the eye of RA on it. It was slightly dirty and rusty, but other-wise perfectly fine. Atem touched the handle and the door flew open, Joey stared after him.

"Do you want to stay in the afterlife Joey!" the pharaoh asked and Joey sprinted through the door before it closed.

* * *

><p>"Joey.. hey, are you okay?" said teen opened his eyes and turned around, he was now staring at Téa.<p>

"Was that... a dream?" he asked.

"It wasn't!" someone answered, and Joey flinched, he looked at the coffin, seeing that Atem was sitting, in his full Pharaoh attire on top of his own coffin.

"Y-ya.. are really-"

"Get me the Millenium Puzzle!" Atem commanded, and Joey glared, but did as he was told. The other's stared at Joey, obviously they couldn't see the Pharaoh yet, but when he touched the Millenium item, it shone and he appeared before everyone. Ishizu gasped and bowed.

"My Pharaoh"

"I'm an ex-Pharaoh Ishizu" Atem told her with a smile, and got off the coffin, he took a good hold of the Millenium Puzzle and began whispering a serie of words on Egyptian.

"_Hear me RA, I ask for thy to place my soul, once again into thee puzzle to save my reincarnation and restore peace, friendship and love. Please hear me oh RA, I ask for thy to helo me save him from Anubis, the god of death!"_ No except Ishizu knew what he said though, but before they could begin to question him, light exploded around the Pharaoh and when it disappeared, Atem was also gone. Joey picked it up and from that moment he knew just what to do, he walked over and put the Millenium Puzzle around Yugi's neck, said teen wriggled in his deep sleep-like stated, but did not wake up.

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed at the situation he was in, how he had ended up in it was a mistery anyway? He hadn't ever thought Anubis would get into his mind room, did it have something to do with his grandfather dying? And losing Atem? Had it made his mind weak and easy to enter? Well, that sucked!<p>

"Atem.." he whispered, it wasn't like anyone would hear him right?

"Yes?" wrong, someone had heard him. Yugi lifted his head enough to see tanned skin. Well, more precisely, an Egyptian clothed man walking up to him. His crimson eyes and tri-coloured hair making Yugi gasp for both air and words at the same time.

* * *

><p>YEEEESSS~ so happy I am.. I feel like I can do anything at the moment.. including picking out clothes for tomorrow's party :D (wich is considered dangerous because of all the clothes in my HUGE closet...)<p>

Yugi: You.. killed my.. grandfather.. *sobs* explain yourself!

Me: Yes yes.. I'm very sorry I killed Solomon, but it was needed.. though... it's still sad..

HAH! cliffhanger! \(=3=)/ now you have to wait till.. Sunday or Monday I believe.. so remember to review! I mean it! *glares* Hm.. and I think I'd better explain.. when I first began to watch Yu-Gi-Oh! I found out most of it was dubbed T^T still I watched.. sadly.. I became hooked on it and since this was my first try on YGO I kind of wrote the Enlish names.. sadly.. but I still can't stop D': oh well..

You'd never guess how many times I've changed this now.. first the names was Yami and Yugi.. but kept on calling him Atemu and the others called him "Yugi's other self" so I changed it.. so it was Yugi and Atem.. not Atemu.. his friends call him either Atem or Pharaoh now :3

Now remember to review!

Yami: You already said that!

Me: Hm, Tori didn't catch up with you?

Yami: *looks behind* nope.. remember, she has asthma.. -_-;

Me: So do I! it's not a bad thing.. and she can run fairly fast.. fastest of all the girls in the class X3

Yugi: Here she comes! *smiles nervously*

Me: Oh good! Say bye everyone! *waves*

Yugi, Yami & Yami Tori: BYE! see you later! *waves to readers and then Tori stars chasing Yami again*


	3. Chapter 2

Hm, another chapter.. wich I finished like.. a week ago.. anyway, since I got up so late (most probably because of the party last night X9) it didn't get up before after noon..

I have been having a hard time writing this because of my inexperience with the card game, so I had to learn a lot.. oh well.. hope you guys like this chapter *smiles hopefully*

Me: Yugi, disclaim please..

Yami: I want to..

Me: No, Yugi is!

Yami: I want..

Me: No Atem..

Yami: Yes Atem..

Me: No

Yami: Yes

Me: No!

Yami: Yes!

Me: NO! Goddamnit Atem, go and annoy Kaiba or something! *screams*

Yugi: Tomyo doesn't own.. *looks nervously at a fuming Yami*

Yami Tori: You forgot to warn about lemon.. *stares at Tomyo*

Me: Ops.. okay.. LOOK HERE! Lemon ahead.. so beware.. I won't put up the line Lemon starts here.. but I can tell you.. it's soon :3

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

A way to pleasure.

"A-Atem!" Yugi gasped out, finally finding the words he searched so desperately for. The Pharaoh smiled to his other self.

"Now what's with the Anubis-crap anyway?" Atem asked. Yugi wondered how the priests in ancient Egypt had managed to survive with Yami's sarcastic attitude.

"Wha- why are you here!" Yugi whispered, tears welled up in his eyes, tears Atem didn't see because he was freeing Yugi from the ropes, when backing off, his eyes widened.

"Y-Yugi?" he asked, worried.

"W-why did you come back? I thought.. you.. f-found peace.." Yugi asked and the tears left his eyes, and rolled down his cheeks.

"Why?" Atem asked, his eyes on Yugi, and Yugi alone.

"Yes!" Yugi said, tears continued to roll down his face.

"Because I'm worried about you, I don't want you to die!" Atem defended himself.

"B-but.. you left.. for t-the afterlife" Yugi sobbed as Atem dragged into a fierce and strong hug, they both now wore the Millenium Puzzle again. Yugi couldn't see that of course.

"I came back.. your friends are worried about you.. Joey came into the afterlife just to get me back!" Atem explained and Yugi let out a gasp.

"Joey did!" Yugi asked shocked. The Pharaoh nodded.

"Yes.. and I realised I really did make a mistake when I first left you" Atem said.

"Yes, about time!" Yugi cried out and Atem stared at him.

"Yugi?" Atem asked.

"You don't understand Atem.. after you left I changed, I don't hang out much with my friends anymore, I don't battle at all either.. I'm just.. Yugi Muto again.. a no-body" Yugi screamed and it seemed to alert something, the dark matter of Anubis appeared. Atem, still with one hand around Yugi backed off, he had long ago realised the complexion of his friends mind room. Not as complex as his, but close, he dragged him away in hope he'd reach the other room in time, he had seen the cards on the shelf as he had checked Yugi's two rooms.

"Anubis.. I want an answer, why are you trying to kill my reincarnation!" Atem demanded, the death god just stared at him. It didn't say anything, just lingered in the air and soon he reached out for Yugi, but Atem was faster and dragged Yugi down the small hall and into the other room. He grabbed the cards and ran back, Yugi still in the other hand, blushing like mad, they just came to the door, when they saw Anubis come down the hall. Atem opened the door out to the outer part of the mind, then he walked over to the other door and opened it as if it had been open the whole time.

"B-but.. it was closed.. and locked!" Yugi said, but Atem just stared around, the labyrinth was very familiar and for that he was glad, he closed the door, knowing it didn't really matter for Anubis, but still did for him.

"Are you sure it was locked Yugi? Or did you lock it yourself.. with fear?" Atem asked and Yugi's eyes went wide. They separated and Yugi slid tiredly against a wall.

"T-that.. what do you.. mean?" Yugi asked, blushing. Atem chuckled at that.

"Thank god for still being you though.. Yugi!" he smiled at the teen Pharaoh and received a blush, wich he seemed to find interesting. Then Anubis appeared, Atem took up Yugi's card deck, he flipped several cards and smirked.

"Say goodbye Anubis.. I summon Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Summon Skull then, I sacrifice them, for this..." Atem put out the three monsters and took up another card, then he smirked and began chanting on Hieratic.

"_Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg thee, please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee, grace our humble game. But first I shall... call out thy name, Winged Dragon of RA!"_ he called forth the Egyptian Dragon and hoped it would be enough. He gave Yugi a smile and turned back to Anubis, who stared at the Dragon.

"Dark Magician has the ATK of 2500, Dark Magician Girl has ATK of 2000 and Summon Skull has ATK of 2500, this makes the total of 7000 ATK points for RA.. now attack!" he yelled and the dragon opened his mouth, blasting it's full force at Anubis, who stumbled back, then it gave a cry of pain and disappeared. The Dragon disappeared soon too, leaving Yugi and Atem alone, the marks of death around Yugi disappeared and he blinked, looking more refreshed.

"Wha-" was all that came from Yugi before hands where on his shoulders and he was dragged into a tight hug. Atem hid his face in the crock of Yugi's neck, just holding him there for a while.

"I missed you badly" Yugi said after a while, Atemm didn't flinch or anything, just stayed where he was, letting Yugi talk.

"True... I felt empty, lonely and odd without you.. but I couldn't say anything, when you where walking into the afterlife.. at first I was happy for you, then I noticed that I wasn't truly happy.. I was angry at myself for letting you go, sad because I was losing you and heartbroken because you didn't give me a chance" Yugi cried against Atem's shoulder. The Pharaoh did react this time.

"Heartbroken?" he asked, Yugi realised what he had said and pushed Atem some inches away, blushing madly too.

"Just my way of saying it.. kind of-" Yugi tried.

"Or is it really.. Yugi.. I felt the same, just.. that I felt I had killed someone, I felt like I had killed you, but I couldn't do anything about it, I've been sleeping up until now, every dream I had was a nightmare, I saw you die in every damn dream I had, you, our friends, the monsters, my friends from the past and even your family.. I didn't realise that it was because of my own shelfish wishes to go to the afterlife... I-" he stopped abruptly and looked into Yugi's eyes, the smaller teen blushed and looked down, but Atem forced him to looked back at him.

"Yugi.. I realised that I never wanted an afterlife at all.. I wanted to stay with you, but I was scared you'd come to depend on me, something I didn't want you to do, I was scared I'd hurt you because of that and I had sworn to protect you too" Atem explained, his usually calm face showed only pain, fright and confusion, pain of being alone, fright of being abandoned and confusion for his feelings for the younger one. Yugi stared at him, tears appearing in the corner of his eyes, much to Atem's displeasure.

"Yugi, please don't cry" Atem begged. Yugi stared at him for a second, the Pharaoh stared back with worried eyes.

"It's okay.. Atemu.. I-" he was stopped when Atem leant his forehead against Yugi's, and stared into his eyes, a weak smile on his face. Yugi stared back.

"I really missed you" he whispered, Yugi's eyes widened and then he smiled, the tears dropping from his eyes as he blinked them away. Yami cradled his beloved light in his arms.

"I'll stay.. if you want to.." he whispered and Yugi looked up at him.

"Stay? Of course I want you to.. just.. never leave.. again, but-" he whispered back, all of the sudden, Atem stood up and picked up Yugi as he did, bridal style of course, then he walked back to Yugi's mindroom, with the protesting teen in his arms.

"A-Atem!" Yugi wriggled in the hold, but Atem wouldn't let him go at all. When they reached Yugi's Egyptian-like room, they both stared at the walls. It was for certain covered with curtains, but behind them was huge open nothingness, filled with light and making the room seem like they where in Egypt, now why was it like that? Atem sat Yugi down and looked around.

"You certainly have changed" he stated and Yugi reached out for him, then he stopped. Atem, sensing hesitation from his host, turned around.

"Yugi?" he took a step closer to the light, who blinked and stared up at him.

"I don't know if I'm really ready-" he stopped when a finger was placed on his lips. Atem looked back at him with sorrowful eyes.

"I know it's going to be hard for you to forgive me and I don't expect you to either, I know that our friendship is shaken from what happened.. but at least give me a chance to make it up, even if I can't do everything" he stated, tears welled up in Yugi's eyes and he hugged Atem, who stared in shock at the smaller teen.

"I would have accepted you anyway.. I felt so empty and lost when you weren't here, I even felt like I could never win another game again.." he whispered and Atem hugged him back.

"The one reason I left in the first place was because I was sure you could, you have been able to win matches without me too!" Atem explained, Yugi looked up at him and nodded weakly. Yami reached a hand up and scratched his cheek.

"That's because I knew you where there, trusting me and backing me up!" he said.

"But you should probably wake up.. right, your at the museum, your unconscious and the other's are worried about you too, probably your family as well" suddenly every feature changed in Yugi's face, tears welled up again before he buried his face into Atem's chest, sobbing loudly.

"Y-Yugi!" he laid his hands on Yugi's shoulders.

"It's grandpa... he.. h-he passed away today.." Yugi cried and Atem's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Grandpa? Solomon? He is.. dead?" Yugi nodded against the other's chest.

"He was.. hit by a car.." Yugi sobbed and clung harder to his dark. Atem stared in shock into nothing as Yugi continued to cry.

"Yugi.." Yami whispered, full of understanding. He looked around, the chair stood by the wall behind them, a huge bed before them, with view out over whatever was outside of these 'windows'. Atem managed to get Yugi over to the bed and turned them around before sitting down, so Yugi was sitting on Atem's lap, even if it looked wrong, he wanted to comfort Yugi so that he calmed down enough to leave his mind room and wake up. Atem laid a hand on Yugi's back and one hand rested on the back of his head. When Yugi finally calmed down, Atem smiled sadly.

"We'll pull through, if not your grandfather would come from the afterlife and hit you" he said and a small smile flew across Yugi's face. This said, Yugi leaned back a little, but he hadn't noticed that he was sitting on Atem's lap, so when he leant back, Atem had to grab his shoulders and pull him back up, or he would have hit the floor, but those two, both being a little clumsy fell onto the bed, Yugi on top of the former pharaoh. Both lost their breath in the shock.

"Yugi?" Atem asked, somehow a blush had made it to his face. Yugi's face could most probably make a tomato jealous. They stared into each other's eyes and Atem seemed to be lost in thought for the moment. Yugi pulled himself up on his hands and chuckled nervously, looking away with bloodshot eyes.

"I-I should probably go back n-" that was the last he said as he was pulled down again, lips forced against his and his eyes widened rapidly. There was a long moment those two stared into each other's eyes before Atem cut off for a moment of breath. Yugi turned bright red as he stared back at his other self.

"I.. shouldn't have done that-" Atem stated, but was cut short when he saw Yugi's new feature. He was blushing, that much was obvious, but he was panting and looking very cute as his eyes was half closed. Atem wriggled underneath Yugi, making the other squirm and let out something that was very close to a moan.

"Yugi?" Atem asked, but the other didn't react, when Atem moved one of his feet to move away, his knee brushed against a certain spot and Yugi let out a small moan, mixed with a shocked groan. Atem stared in shock at his light, then it hit him, he reached out and laid a hand against Yugi's cheek, he was warm, almost too warm, but he didn't seem uncomfortable.

"Yugi.. hey, what's-" he halted as Yugi fell on top of him, their bodies so close and warm it created a friction Atem had never felt before. He held back a moan before he lifted the teen up again, Yugi stared down at him with half closed eyes, his mouth was half open and he was panting much more now.

"I.. Atem.. I-" Yugi began, but he was cut short when Atem dragged him back into a kiss, this time, as Yugi wasn't prepared either Atem's tongue quickly entered the other's mouth. Yugi though, didn't have enough strength to fight him. Low moans escaped him now and then.

"A-Atem.." Yugi's moan was louder now, as Atem's tongue found it's way down his neck, then it latched onto one of the pink nubs and sucked, bit gently before blowing cool air on the erect nub, Yugi gasped out loud as Atem latched onto the other nub, making it just as hard as the other one. One of Atem's hands ventured down past Yugi's waist and down through the teens jeans, Yugi's breath caught in his throat as Atem touched Yugi's most sensitive place.

"Atem.." Yugi whined and Atem smirked, he blew cool air on the nipple he had been playing with before he brushed butterfly soft kisses all the way down, until soft, dark hair met his chin, Atem pulled his hand out of the other's jeans, before using both hands, he lifted up the smaller teen and pulled off both jeans and boxer in one swift motion. Yugi stared up at him in shock and embarrassment.

"Wha-" he meant to ask something, but that something was forgotten when Atem leane down and licked the tip of Yugi's erection, the teen withdrew a deep breath, trying to hold back a moan. Atem then took everything into his mouth and sucked hard. A ecstasy-filled scream escaped the teen lying on the bed, writhing in pleasure.

"_**Yugi.."**_ Atem whispered through their mindlink, another moan escaped the young duelist as Atem's tongue did wonders on Yugi's erection, he scraped his teeth against a nerve and hands fisted into his hair, pulling at a nearly painful grip, but he didn't care much about it. Atem could feel that Yugi was close, so very damned close, so he released the teen and blew cold air on the manhood, it twitched and Yugi groaned at the loss. Soon his eyes opened -not knowing when he had closed them- and he looked at Atem with curious and lust-filled eyes.

"What.. Atem?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Yugi.." Atem whispered and kissed the other, one of his hands ventured past Yugi's erection and soon Yugi felt something prod his entrance.

"Can I?" Atem asked, he sounded oddly humble, being in such a lust-filled daze. Yugi looked up at him as he slowly nodded. He'd do anything for Atem, that much he realised now. Was it his fault Atem looked so damn sexy!

"Then relax-" he said, then he stopped.

"We should probably get some lubricant.. it will hurt" he whispered into the other's ear, making Yugi blush badly. He then shook his head.

"No.. I don't have.." suddenly three fingers was resting on his lips, Atem stared at him with lustfilled eyes.

"We need something.." he said huskily.

"Yeah.." Yugi whispered, then he opened his mouth and captured the three fingers, sucking on them, coating them in salvia, he moaned at doing this while Atem watched this whole scene going on, he felt himself grow even harder, wich he had thought was impossible before he saw his light doing this. Soon there was a small popping sound as Yugi let go of the other's fingers, Atem watched violet eyes open up to show a glazed, lust-filled look.

"Yugi.." he breathed, then he bent down and kissed the smaller teen roughly, while his salvia-coated hand went down to Yugi's ass again and he used one finger to prod and coat the entrance before he pushed in through the first ring of muscles. Yugi squirmed, uncomfortable with the strange sensation. Soon a second finger was added and Atem began scissoring him, Yugi made a small yelp and closed his eyes, breaking off the kiss as he turned his head away.

"Relax Yugi.." Atem whispered, the boy nodded and looked up at him. Just then, a third finger was added and Yugi let out a small shout, tears welling up in his eyes. Atem quickly brushed them away.

"Don't cry.. it's going to be okay, please Yugi, believe me" he said. Palms met his cheeks and for a moment he held his breath. Yugi smiled up at him.

"I believe you Atem.. I really do" he said, Atem smiled and bent down, kissing him passionately. He began trusting the fingers in and out of Yugi, making him squirm and try to break the kiss, but Atem held him where he where.

"_**It's going to be okay!"**_ Yami reassured him through their mindlink, but Yugi didn't seem to hear it. Atem continued to trust in and out of Yugi, searching for a special spot he knew Yugi would scream in pleasure off. He trust in again and hit a bundle of nerves, Yugi's eyes shot open and a scream escaped him, the tears running down his cheeks from this unfamiliar yet good feeling. Atem smirked and pulled out his fingers, eliciting a groan from the writhing form underneath him.

"Impatient aren't we?" he teased and Yugi glared up at him, although halfheartedly as he could barely keep his thoughts together in this daze of lust. Atem managed to somehow get rid of his Egyptian robes in one swift move and he positioned himself before Yugi, lifting up the boy's legs upwards and leaned down to rest forehead to forehead, then closed his eyes, not wanting to see any fear or regret in the other's eyes.

"Are you sure you want this Yugi? It's going to hurt" he felt hands on his cheeks again. He opened his eyes and looked into violet ones.

"Yes, please Atem" he begged, Atem nodded and got ready, then he slowly pushed in, not wanting to hurt Yugi more than he already would get. Tears appeared in Yugi's eyes again, but he ignored them, well, both did at that moment, Yami lost in the daze, not sure how to react to the sweet warmth around himself.

"Hn.. Yugi, so.. tight" he groaned, stopping midways when he saw Yugi's tears running down his cheeks.

"Yugi.." he whispered, he then bent down and kissed him, biting the boy's bottom lip and forcing his tongue into Yugi's mouth. Yugi moaned into the kiss, currently forgetting the other intrusion.

"_**A-Atem.."**_ Yugi moaned through their mindlink. Atem moved again and pushed further inside. Yugi let out a pained cry, just barely able to hold back another when Atem was fully settled inside of him, then he waited for the other to get used to being fully filled. He nibbled Yugi's earlobe, then biting it playfully. A sweet moan erupted from the teen. Then Yugi wriggled a little, like saying he was ready, Yami nodded and pulled out to the hilt before pushing inside again, faster, yet not too fast. Yugi gasped and more tears ran down his cheeks. Atem tried different angles before he managed to hit dead on. A scream from Yugi told him he had hit the boys prostate and Yugi wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

"A-Atem!" the boy shouted in ecstasy. Atem smirked and went a little faster and a little harder, making Yugi scream and squirm even more, his nails clawed against Atem's tanned shoulder blades as he literary begged for more. Atem continued to trust in and out, hiting the same spot over and over again, making Yugi moan and scream each time. Suddenly Yugi's expression changed, his half-closed eyes shut tightly and his nails nearly broke through the skin as Yugi groaned. Atem groaned as well, feeling Yugi tighten around him, but he continued to move and also reached down, grabbing the forgotten member of the boy and began pumping with each trust. Yugi's eyes shot open and before rolling backwards into his head.

"I- Atem.. I'm going to.. ah!" his scream came out half choked as Yugi came, Atem groaned and trust back in, only to come seconds after. Then he slumped on top of the smaller teen and let out a long, satisfied sigh, Yugi stared into the room's roof and let out a similar sigh of his own escaping his lips.

"Atem.." he whispered and Atem looked up at him.

"Hm?" he smiled sleepily at his light.

"I.. for a while now.. love.. you, maybe even before I realised it" Yugi blushed as he said it, well, unusual to hear it after they had had sex. Atem turned red as well, not as much, but still enough to make a difference on his tanned cheeks.

"I.. you too" Atem confessed and hugged his other half.

* * *

><p>Yugi groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He was lying in a white room and he soon recognized it. Thus he let out another groan, just this time of annoyance.<p>

"_**I hate being at the hospital!"**_ he thought and turned around, he sat up and then he winced, he placed a hand against his back and glared at the wall before him.

"I-I'm going to murder him!" he whispered as someone opened the door, he stared at said door as a nurse came in, she stared at him before she cracked a shocked-happy smile before she rushed off, he stared after her with his mouth open.

"What.. the heck!" he stared at his hands, he noticed they looked a little tanned, more than his usual white skin anyway. Suddenly the nurse appeared again and a doctor followed her in.

"It's good to see that your awake Yugi!" the doctor stated and Yugi nodded at him. He had the feeling something was very off, but didn't dare to ask at first.

"Your friends have already left though" Yugi blinked.

"My friends? They've been here?" the doctor nodded.

"Every day" he smiled.

"Every.. day?" the smile faltered and the nurse looked down.

"You've been asleep.. for a while.." the doctor explained.

"How long?" Yugi asked, he had been right, something was off.

"Three weeks today" Yugi's eyes widened.

"T-three.. weeks!" he closed his eyes for a second before he opened them again.

"_**Have I really been asleep for so long.. why?"**_ he thought.

"_**Are you alright?"**_ another voice asked and Yugi looked to his side, he almost forgot that he was the only one who could see the Pharaoh.

"_**Yes.. or not, it hurts.. and now I found out I've been out cold for three weeks!"**_ he explained and Atem stared back in shock.

"_**Three weeks! I.. you didn't stay in your mind room for that long.. it was, yesterday"**_

"_**I doubt it, I think we have both been asleep for so long that we didn't notice that three weeks went by, but it still hurts as if it was yesterday!"**_ Yugi glared and Atem smiled nervously back. The doctor coughed and both turned to him, only one visible to the other two in the room.

"Since you are healthy enough, we're only going to do a small test, if everything is okay, you can go today!" Yugi lit up. No one liked to stay at a hospital, a place filled with needle-loving madmen.

"Okay" Yugi smiled, but then he wondered how he'd survive with a hurting back.

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed as he walked, albeit awkwardly out of the hospital, the reason he walked so odd, that was Atem's fault. Yugi glared at the ground.<p>

"Damn you Atem.. one day, I'll get back at you" he growled, this was answered with a slightly nervous laughter, but also a cough. He turned and saw Kaiba standing there. Atem growled from the back of Yugi's mind, but he ignored the Pharaoh.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here?" the other glared back.

"None of your business.." he stated cold, but Yugi just smiled back, despite his former classmates cold attitude.

"Okay.. then" he turned to leave when Kaiba talked again.

"How about a match!" Yugi looked at him over his shoulder, at first he thought of it, then-

"No.. I've stopped" he answered. There was a protest from his other self, but the Pharaoh was yet again ignored for the purpose of focusing on Kaiba.

"What about your cards?" Kaiba asked. Yugi blinked, he quickly got on to Kaiba's interest in his cards.

"I'm keeping them.. maybe I'll duel once sometime.. but not yet, I'm not ready, I've got things I need to sort out before I can duel" Yugi explained, Kaiba just snorted and left, Yugi stared after him, but shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Yugi felt that he needed to get home fast, he was a little worried about his mother, who had been left alone for three weeks.

"_**Are you really not going to duel again?" **_Atem asked as he appeared beside Yugi, who stared at him. Yugi let his hand slide down to his hip, in fact he had his cards with him, but he wasn't prepared to use them.

"_**I'm not sure.. at first I thought so.. but with you back, I could try.. but not yet"**_ there was no answer to that, Yugi sighed and looked at the street around them, there was five children in front of them, they all chatted happily as they didn't have any worries in the world, it was the two children that stood out though, one was a boy, with short, brown hair and large glasses, he was wearing a suit-like school uniform, whilst the girl, was blonde-haired and was staring, way to maturely around her, these two barely focused on the conversation about some show on the tv that was going on between the three other kids. Just as they where turning the corner, the boy with the glasses bumped into someone, he fell onto his back and cried out, the other kids quickly ran to his rescue as a man with short clipped hair and an evil aura glared down at the boy.

"Watch yourself brat!" the man yelled as he lifted said boy up by his collar, the other stared stared in shock as Yugi understood what was going to happen next.

"Stop this.. he is just a boy!" Yugi yelled as he ran over, he managed to pulled the boy out of the man's hands and sat him down on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked, the boy, whose eyes wasn't as innocent as they maybe was supposed to be nodded.

"Thank you.." he stated, Yugi turned back only to realise the man had turned his anger on him. The man glared back, his eyes went from his face to somewhere else on Yugi's body, then he smirked.

"You duel?" he smirked, Yugi's hand ventured to his deck before he realised what he was doing. He turned slightly red and looked down.

"Yes.."

"_**Hadn't you quit?"**_ Atem asked, Yugi glared at the ground.

"_**Read the situation Atem.. wouldn't you duel to get this man off the kids!"**_ there was a nod of agreement that only he could sense and see.

"Then.. I challenge you!" he yelled. Yugi could hear Atem snort from his mind, and almost did as well, this man obviously didn't know that Yugi was a duelist champion, with many great and rare cards in his deck. He looked down at his Millenium Puzzle and smiled to himself.

"I accept.." he stated, the kids stared up at him in shock as the people around them stopped up to see what the commotion was all about.

"Conan!" a girl's voice yelled and the boy who had just been in the hands of one bad man turned around.

"Rachel.." he stated and walked over to a girl that appeared, Atem ignored all of this as he and Yugi stared at the man.

"Then.. let's head over there, it's an open field, made for duelists!" the man yelled and walked off, Yugi sighed and followed.

"_**What have I gotten myself into?"**_ he thought, then he smiled.

"_**I guess it's good though" **_he thought.

"_**It is.. isn't it, you can get your thoughts off of other things that's bothering you, like you used to do before you and I met"**_ Atem stated and Yugi looked at the green field before them, he took up his cards. He glared at the man as the puzzle began to shine. Yugi quickly exchanged places with Atem and his spiky hair become more spiky, even more mature while he also grew some inches.

"Let's duel!" Atem yelled. The man laughed at him before he placed his deck at one of the two large stones, formed as tables before them, what he didn't know though, was that Yami had turned this field game into a shadow game.

"If I win, you'll give me your best card and also let me do as I please around people" the man yelled and Atem glared.

"Sure.. but if I win, you will get a shadow punishment!" he smirked as the man just ignored this and put down his deck as well, and thus the fight began. Atem drew five cards and stared down at them, somehow he had only gotten some middle-class monsters, but a monster, a trap card or spell card, they where all important to him, the man drew up a card.

"I'll begin with laying a card down and place Acrobat Monkey in defence mode" the man stated, before them though, the card appeared and then also the monkey matrealized. Atem stared back and thought about it long and hard.

"I put this card down and summon Curse of Dragon!" Atem stated and the golden dragon appeared, the man snorted.

"I think I've won already.. although my monster is weaker" the monkey attacked and Curse of Dragon wavered, but kept it's stance. Atem took up anther card and sighed, then he put it in the graveyard.

"I use Card Destruction and we both have to draw new cards!" and so they did, Atem smirked to himself as the other man pulled up another card, he summoned Celtic Guardian and Yami stared at the monster, then he sighed.

"I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight and use the face down card" he turned the card and the man on the other side gawked.

"A-a fusion card, what are you-" he stopped. Atem was smirking and as he moved the two monster cards together.

"I fuse Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of the Dragon.. and get Gaia the Dragon Champion, with an attack power of 2600, now attack" and so, the fused dragon and the warrior attacked, one of the monsters went down just like that, the man cursed as his life points went down points, his life points now open for another attack, but Atem had his eye on the face down card.

"_**Atem, what is it?"**_ Yugi asked from the back of his mind, Atem stared at the card.

"It's his face down card.." he received only silence after that. Atem wasn't sure, should he attack and risk loosing his monster or draw a new card? Somehow he had a feeling it wasn't that bad of a card, but he couldn't take the chance. Atem drew a card either way and sighed.

"I put this card face down and end my turn" he said, the man stared back before he smirked. He pulled another card, but put it into his hand, instead he drew another card and placed it on the stone table.

"I summon Celtic Guardian!"

* * *

><p>The man stared at Atem, his mouth half open. He'd lost to Atem and now he was in deep trouble.<p>

"Who are you!" he gasped out, Atem smirked.

"Just call me Yugi" he said and the shining eye on his forehead, the man raised a hand, but that was the last he managed as Atem raised a hand as well, pointing at him.

"Now your punishment, Mind Crush!" he shouted and the man opened his mouth to scream, but no sound left his mouth, Atem gathered his cards, turned and walked away with a smile on his mouth. No one had heard or seen what had just happened and that was totally fine by Atem.

"He will never bother people when he can't do anything about it anymore" Yugi sighed from the back of his mind and soon they switched places.

"You know.. you really can be evil in a way Atem!" Yugi commented and Atem appeared, hanging around Yugi's shoulders.

"_**Am I now? I thought I'd become nicer"**_ Yugi stared at him over his shoulder.

"Maybe.. or not" Yugi said, and Atem protested to that, but both smiled never the less, Yugi even chuckled.

"_**You seem more happy now.. how's it going when you think about your grandfather?"**_ Atem asked and Yugi looked down on the ground, his eyes was filled with sadness again, but he nodded.

"I guess.. it's going b-better"

"_**Or not"**_ Atem stated and wrapped his hands fully around his light, no way he was going to let Yugi feel alone when he lost someone so close.

"But you came back.. and I don't feel so alone that way" Yugi whispered, Atem blinked. So Yugi had thought about the same as he did when they had blocked their thoughts from each other.

"Yugi!" a voice called, Yugi turned as he realised whose voice it belonged to.

"Joey!"

* * *

><p>Hm.. someone recognizes the little boy? *smirks* I borrowed him from somewhere.. I wont tell until next chapter anyway.. :3<p>

Happy day, the sun is shining, there's no fuming Kaiba.. or Yami and I'm writing stories.. can it get better! ^3^

Remember to reivew.. see you later!


	4. Chapter 3

The sun is shining, the birds are singing and one Yami Tori is on the brink of murder.. D': godness, why do I let her take my place at school again!

Yami: Because your a failu- *hit by Tori*

Yami Tori: Watch it, Baka Pharaoh! *glares*

Yami: One word.. Pms- *hit again*

Me: Argh.. don't kill Atem, Tori.. he is needed in the story.. \(ToT)/

Yami Tori: *choughs and glares* oh yeah? I think we could find a nice, kinder Yami-clone somewhere..

Me: Do not search my closet Tori! *wails*

Yugi: Err... Tomyo doesn't own anything..

Yami: Except her clones of me *smirk*

Me: Shut up... *pouts*

I thought I should upload today as well.. you know.. compared to Yami Tori, I'm in a fairly good mood.. and I don't really have anything to do.. except for writing..

Oh well.. enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

A New Journey.

Yugi sat down on one of the seats, seconds later, an ice-cream landed before him and Joey sat down on the seat in front of him, he too had an ice-cream, but he didn't look all to happy.

"So.. ya where duelin'?" Joey asked, Yugi blinked once before he nodded.

"That man was trying to hurt a kid.." Joey asked, just then, a girl came over, she was about their age and had long, brown hair. She smiled at them.

"Excuse me, a while ago, you helped out a friend of mine.." she smiled, Yugi stood up. A small boy appeared behind the girl and Yugi's eyes widened in realisation.

"Ah.. yes, I did.. it was only natural" Yugi blushed slightly as she took his hand and shook it.

"Thank you very much, he is too good at getting into trouble.. oh I forgot, my name is Rachel Moore, this is Conan Edogawa.." Yugi shook his head and smiled.

"It's okay.. my name is Yugi Muto" Yugi presented himself.

"That duelist champion?" the boy named Conan asked, his shoved his large glasses further up on his nose, then he acted more like a kid and smiled oh so innocently

"Do you have cards then! I saw you when you where battling, it was awesome!" he smiled, Yugi got the feeling that everything about this kid, the way he talked and acted was fake, a lie built up around him. But he wasn't to offend someone.

"Yes.. I have.. just be careful with them" he said and pulled his deck out of the card holder, he let Conan take a look at them and soon the kid seemed to be lost in them, mumbling on about something. Rachel smiled at this and then she looked at her phone.

"Oh.. we need to leave soon, a certain father of mine has been left alone for two whole days now" she pouted and Joey smirked.

"Relax, I think he'll make it for another ten minutes or so!" he said. Rachel smiled and Yugi stared at Joey.

"Actually, I need to go home too.. I haven't been home since I came out of the hospital" Joey stared at him, then he nodded thoughtfully as he finished his ice-cream.

"Sure, hey, I'm takin' yer ice-cream if ya ain't eatin' it!" Yugi didn't protest as Joey made it to eat up the other potion of ice-cream as well. Rachel smiled at Yugi and looked down at Conan.

"We need to leave now Conan" he nodded and gave Yugi's card back to his owner, but his eyes told Yugi that Conan had never been interested in the cards at all. Yugi though, acted as if he had never noticed and shook hands with Rachel, said goodbye to both of them and watched them leave, then he turned back to Joey.

"I'll see you later then?" he asked. Joey nodded, Yugi turned to leave, but was stopped when Joey began to talk after finishing his second ice-cream. Yugi turned as he talked through the ice-cream.

"About yer other self, the Pharaoh.. how is he, is he here or did he go back ta the afterlife?" the blonde asked. Yugi smiled and turned back.

"He stayed, he is here with me" he smiled and left.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Yugi.."<strong>_ Yugi turned around in his sleep and mumbled in his sleep about something that wasn't caught in the silence of the room. Atem sighed from his place by the bed, he used a hand to brush some hair out of his sleeping light's face.

"_**Dear little Yugi.. my Yugi!"**_

* * *

><p>"Yugi, have you finished putting your suit on?" Yugi turned around at his mother's voice, Atem was looked at him from his place on the bed, he wore an amused smirk that Yugi blushed and glared back at him.<p>

"Y-yeah.. almost" he stuttered and tried to make sure his tie was alright, but he had never gotten it right, it was usually his mother or his grandfather who tied it for him. Atem chuckled and stood up as Yugi became more and more frustrated. Atem reached out his hands and laid his hands on Yugi's.

"_**Here.. let me show you"**_ he walked behind his light and took Yugi's hands again, then he showed him how to do it. Yugi, Atem noticed was trembling slightly, albeit his visible blush.

"_**Yugi?"**_ he asked, his lips just an inch or so from the other's ear, Yugi shivered and bit his bottom lip, then he closed his eyes. Atem stared at him.

"_**Are you-"**_ he halted, just as Atem had walked even closer, he was met with a force of feelings between their mindlink that opened more and more the closer they got to each other. A smirk flew across the Pharaoh's face and he leaned even more in.

"_**Yugi?"**_ he whispered, this time Yugi made a low gurgling sound, wriggling in the hold Atem had on him.

"Atem.. please, we have to.. leave.." Yugi stuttered, blushing madly as Atem kissed the other's neck, he then bit down, causing Yugi to moan and a bruise to form. Then he licked on the same spot and Yugi began gripping Atem's clothes, or more clenching them to hold himself up.

"Atem.. I-" Yugi began.

"YUGI!" the voice made them separate and Yugi fell forward, Atem reached out and managed to save him, seconds later the door moved and Atem's spirit form disappeared as Yugi managed to get to his feet. Yugi's mother appeared in the door way and she was scowling, despite her usual behaviour. Might add she was dressed in a pitch black dress.

"Yugi.. what-" she stopped, she had seen her son with many expression, even complete shock etc etc, but now she was taken aback. Yugi had an expression that was a little of shock and fright, then embarrassment, but the other expression made her stop her thoughts midways. That look on Yugi's face was that of lust.

"M-mom?" Yugi's voice caught her attention and she blinked, now when she looked at her son, the lust filled face was gone and a worried look had settled on Yugi's childlike face. His mother sighed.

"You have to fix that tie.. wait, let me!" she grabbed the tie and began folding, Yugi knew why it was croaked, because he had slightly disturbed Atem and that the Pharaoh wasn't able to finish up the tie. His mother finished it within seconds, something that was completely impossible for a man to do. Then she dragged him towards the door.

"Come on, we need to leave now!" Yugi looked at the floor with sad eyes as his mother was dragged him down the hall and into the Kame Game Shop, then out of the house. Soon they entered a black car, Yugi didn't seem to notice though. Saying goodbye to someone dear to you might be hard, but his grandfather had meant almost everything to Yugi, that would be mentioned since he did save him from Pegasus at the duel kingdom. Half an hour later, they where standing in a church, Joey, Téa, Tristan and all of his friends where there, when the ceremony started, Atem appeared as well and the Pharaoh knew just how to reassure Yugi, so he took his hand and squeezed it.

"_**Yugi, it's going to be fine"**_ he stated, Yugi looked up at him, his eyes filled with tears. Atem sighed and wiped away a tear that was rolling down his light's cheek.

"_**A-are you sure?"**_ Yugi whispered back. Atem nodded and smiled.

"_**We're all here for you.. remember that!"**_ Atem said and Yugi was the one to nod. The priest began talking about life and death, the usual boring thing and Yugi, who was sitting on the front row beside his mother and father began dosing off, he wasn't sleepy, or bored, yet he wasn't able to keep his eyes open. Atem stared at him as he laid a hand on the boys shoulder.

"_**Sleep.. I'll take your place!"**_ he said, Yugi didn't even manage to nod before he was fast asleep. Atem snickered and took the other's place, opening his eyes seconds later, he held back a sigh.

"_**At least no one noticed you fell asleep!"**_ he thought, but received no answer, not that it worried Atem, he knew the other was asleep and wasn't planning on waking him soon either way.

* * *

><p>Yugi opened his eyes and sat up, not recognizing the room, he got up from the bed and moved about, he felt heavy for some reason and he felt sad and almost broken.<p>

"Please don't move my prince.. you have been unconscious for several days" a voice stated, Yugi turned his head and he was lead back to the bed, what Yugi noticed was that everything was a little like the Egyptian room he knew Atem once resided in. Was he in Egypt? No, this was not Egypt, this was a dream, or it had to be. Yugi sighed and laid down, for now he knew he wasn't able to do anything, his body moved on his own again, like this was a replay of what had happened ages ago. He moved his head and saw the shadow of someone he obviously trusted walk away. He stopped in the door way, but soon he turned.

"I doubt he is able to-"

"Who is it?" Yugi heard himself ask. The shadow turned fully towards him.

"It's ... " Yugi's eyes widened and he sat up, the real Yugi, trapped inside was shocked, why didn't he hear the names!

"Let her in!" another shadow moved into the room, it seemed the dream Yugi remembered this person, but the present Yugi didn't!

"What is it?" Yugi asked with a gentle voice.

"It's about ..." Yugi heard the feminine voice and it broke a wall to Yugi.

"_**Téa!"**_ he thought, not being able to fully comprehend what was going on. Suddenly his vision blurred as he heard their voices, but they where exchanged by another voice, a worried one.

"_**Yugi, my light, wake up!"**_ the voice was as gentle as his had been, it was also filled with the love and warmth only a loved person would have for his lover. Well, Yugi was right about that, the next time he opened his eyes, he was looking at Atem, who was standing before him in spirit form, smiling slightly.

"_**You know, they already finished, not many minutes until you are going to leave!"**_ he stated and Yugi gasped, luckily no one noticed. Yugi stared up and him, then he gave him a smile as to say thank you. Atem just shook his head and laid a hand on the other's shoulder.

"_**It's okay, tell me later what you dreamt"**_ Yugi stared up at him, confused.

"_**Most of your feelings came through the mind link, even some bits and pieces of your dream, that was no ordinary dream.. was it!"**_ Yugi looked down and blushed. Then he nodded.

"Yugi!" Joey called from the seat behind him, Yugi turned and stared at him.

"What is it?" he whispered, Joey motioned towards Téa and Serenity, who was, girls alike, crying into each other's arms, it was evident Joey had cried too, but he was to proud to admit it.

"Oh.." Yugi stated, Tristan elbowed Joey and glared, the blonde held back a shout and sat back, seemingly he was trying to survive the minutes left for him to leave, Yugi turned back and sighed. Truly, everyone was so sad, he though, didn't feel so sad now, maybe he was slowly getting over it? Only ten minutes later, the priest finished talking to them and that walk to bury Yugi's grandfather began. While walking out of the church and out to an open grass-spot that had been made for Solomon, Yugi felt a chill run up his spine and he looked around, he had been through this before, he was sure of it, he just couldn't remember when.

"Yugi?" Téa asked, Yugi looked up at her and smiled.

"What is it?" Yugi asked absentmindedly.

"Are you okay?" she asked, she wasn't his best\closest friend for nothing.

"Yeah.. I am.. for now.." he stated and she smiled

"That's good pal, I wouldn't have been able to watch ya fall apart like ya did when the Pharaoh!" Joey said, everyone walked past them, Duke, Serenity and Ryou stopped up as well and everyone looked at Yugi, who smiled back.

"I will be okay onwards.. remember, I have you guys and Atem with me!" everyone except Joey gasped at the last comment.

"You mean.. he came back!" Duke asked, Yugi nodded with a smile.

"Had too.. or Yugi would've died!" Joey stated, Téa and Tristan nodded. Serenity smiled to them and let out a giggle while Ryou smiled, pleased with how it ended

"So, why are you blushing?" she had directed the question at Yugi, who blinked back. He then stopped, he felt that his cheeks was already burning, and yet they seemed to only get warmer. Yugi looked down.

"I-I am!" he asked, he could hear Atem laugh in the back of the light's mind.

"Yes ya are, why's that pal!" Joey asked, Téa and Serenity sighed and looked at each other, Tristan grabbed Joey and dragged him off, while Serenity followed, trying to slow down the two boys. Duke stared after them and sighed.

"Meet you both later.." then he walked off, when finally alone Téa smiled.

"You going too?" she asked. Yugi smiled and nodded, his blush had finally settled down, thus Téa turned and they walked to the grave in silence.

* * *

><p>Yugi sat up from his bed and looked around, he recognized the place as his mindroom.<p>

"So.. I'm in my mindroom.. why? Atem.. are you here?" Yugi called, but he didn't receive any answer. He got up from the bed and wandered around in the room, he looked at he walls. He had a feelings something was off, he had already gotten used to his own mindroom, but the fact that something was changing again bothered him. On the wall behind the golden chair, that now had been set on top of golden stairs, don't ask how they got there. Yugi just figured they came from a memory of Atem, yet he had a feeling they didn't.

"_**Atem is probably in his mindroom"**_ he walked into the small path that lead to his door, he quickly exited it and stared at the other door with the similar eye on it, he opened it and walked inside. The familiar stairs, dead ends, doors and what-nots all to visible to him, but the Pharaoh wasn't there.

"Atem?" he called, but no one answered at first, then there was a breath of Egyptian auroma and he found himself in a new similar room. The Pharaoh's bedroom. He saw someone on the bed and felt himself being drawn to this person, he knew who it was, but didn't call his name, knowing he was asleep. Yugi walked over and sat down on the bed. Atem was lying on the bed, covered by the finest creamy-coloured silk Yugi had ever seen. He smiled and brushed the blonde bangs out of the Pharaoh's face.

"Atem.." he whispered, the other mumbled the boys name in his sleep, but didn't wake up, this pleased Yugi as he continued to watch the Pharaoh sleep peacefully.

"I love you" he kissed the older ones cheek and laid down beside him, just to watch him sleep, but fell asleep himself.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Yugi, can't wait for today right!" Joey asked and turned towards Yugi, who also turned to smile at him, all the troubles from a month earlier didn't show that much on him, his grandfather's death had left it's scars, but it wasn't visible, thanks to his friends, his parent's and Atem's help that is.<p>

"Yes, we haven't had any trips for at least a year" he received several nods from his classmates, Tristan and Téa smiled too.

"It'll be great" Téa agreed and Yugi nodded, they where sitting in the bus and was waiting for their teacher so they could leave, it would only take an hour and then they'd be at the top of an mountain for four straight days.

"Have ya talked to the Pharaoh?" Joey asked and Yugi turned bright red.

"Not really.. no" he thought back on the day when he woke up in Atem's room, in his bed and Atem smiling down at him. He had all but shrieked, sprinted out of the bed and tried to run away from Atem, but was stopped. Much to his light's embarrassment Atem had had his way with him, it wasn't that he didn't like it, he just wasn't all that used to it yet.

"Oh, then why are ya blushin' pal!" Joey teased and Yugi looked down.

"Joey, stop being so mean to Yugi" Téa shouted and tried to hit the other, who jumped away, calling Téa something, but Yugi wasn't listening. Lately he had heard something or someone call for him, he couldn't recognize the voice, but he could recognize the language, but he knew it wasn't Egyptian and yet he could understand it. What he heard, was only glips and bits, and that made him worry, it didn't call for the Pharaoh Atem, but for a different Pharaoh, a kinder one that also died young. But what had all of this to do with Yugi, he had no idea!

"_**Yugi?" **_Atem asked.

"Hm?" Yugi turned, Atem was standing beside his seat and looked down at him with a worried look.

"_**What's wrong? You don't look so good"**_ Yugi smiled.

"I'm okay.." Yugi answered.

"_**Sure?" **_Atem asked, worried.

"Yes, I just didn't sleep so good last night" he whispered, Joey gave him an odd look, but shrugged it off, knowing he was talking to Atem.

"_**Okay then, but remember, you can tell me if something is wrong, you can trust me Yugi.. even if I don't deserve your trust.. but I want you to know that"**_ Yugi stared at Atem's fading form in shock.

"_**Atem.. I trust you!"**_ he sat back in the seat and looked out of the window.

"Hey, Yugi, have you heard of the legend?" Joey asked, finally being able to get away from Téa. Yugi turned to him and shook his head. Tristan stared at Joey.

"What legend?" Yugi asked.

"There's a legend that says.. there's a treasure hidden somewhere on that mountain we're visiting.. it's a treasure that's said to fulfill a wish to the person finding it!" he smirked as he explained and Yugi got a bad feeling about it.

"Joey.. you can't tell me your planning to" Tristan was cut of when Yugi chuckled.

"It's just a legend right! How can we find it anyway.. and if it's one wish, it probably only accepts one of the people finding it" Joey stared at Yugi, then he sighed and leant back.

"Yer probably right!" Joey said. Yugi though, didn't really focus on his friends as they began on their trip to the mountain they where staying at. His mind always went over to the treasure for some reason and it bothered him because of it. Soon after, Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Yugi? Why are you here?" Atem asked as Yugi entered the other's mind room, Yugi stared at the ground.<p>

"Yugi?" Atem walked over and laid his hands on his light, the other looked up and Atem got the idea.

"Is it the legend Joey talked about that worries you?" Yugi nodded.

"I can't get it off my mind" Yugi stated, he leant against the Pharaoh and sighed.

"I don't know why.. but I just can't stop thinking about it, what if it's true?"

"What if? What would you do?" Atem asked. Yugi's eyes widened.

"I.. don't know, that's why.. it's so weird.. and confusing" Yugi said. Atem chuckled and dragged the other into a hug, said other yelped and blushed deeply.

"Atem?" Yugi asked after a while.

"Hm?"

"Nothing.." Yugi shook his head, Atem stared at him before he shrugged it off and kissed his light.

"You know.. you never told me about the dream you had" Atem said, Yugi blushed and looked down. Then he shook his head.

"I-" Yugi began.

"You should wake up, you have arrived.. and we'll talk later, when we have time to" Atem said and smiled.

"We have" Yugi corrected him.

"Huh?" Atem backed off to look at Yugi, who smiled up at him.

"We have arrived Atem.. both of us!" Yugi said. Atem laughed and nodded.

"Yes, we have Yugi.." Atem answered with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Yugi.. wake up pal, we're here!" Joey shouted into the smaller teens ear, said teen shot up from his seat in shock, then he glared with his usually innocent eyes at the taller teen.<p>

"Joey!" Téa hit him and then she walked off with a 'stop bothering Yugi like that', Joey glared after her, but refrained from doing anything else.

"Are you two coming?" Tristan asked as he also walked towards the exit, Yugi and Joey stared at each other before they both ran to the exit of the bus. When they exited the bus, they both gawked.

"It's so.. beautiful" Yugi commented, Téa agreed with a nod while Joey stared speechless around.

"Kind of reminds me of that island, with Pegasus" he stated after some minutes of silence, Yugi and the other two stared at him, then they all burst into laughter.

"Are you expecting to find duelists here too Joey!" Tristan laughed and Joey glared at his friend.

"Hey! I didn't mean it like that"

"We know that Joey" Yugi stated underneath his laughter.

"That's why we're teasing you too!" Téa said.

* * *

><p>They all walked after the rest of their classmates and up a hill, away from the road, the bus and what-ever that could be of civilisation. Yugi stared out over the mountain, he could see a small town underneath it, it looked so peaceful and nostalgic.<p>

"So nice.. the air is so clean too!" Yugi thought.

"_**Indeed, it'd be nice if everywhere was like this!"**_ Atem commented as he appeared beside Yugi, walking by him as they all rounded a corner of plain rocks, then Yugi stopped, there was a breeze around the treetops and he looked up. Something was glinting against the sky and seemed to close it's distance to him. Then he felt something cold meet his face and he fell to the ground, several classmates, including Joey, Téa, Tristan and Atem all stared at him as Atem crouched beside him, Joey also came over.

"Ya okay pal? What was tha-" he halted when he saw what Yugi held up. What was in his hands was an Egyptian ring, about the size of a bracelet, it had the same carvings as Yugi's Millenium Puzzle and was of pure gold. Atem stared at it.

"_**I've never seen an earring like that before"**_

"Earring? It's huge" Yugi stated, the other's caught on and stared at it.

"True, it actually looks like something a Pharaoh would wear, maybe it's because of the cross-like in the middle of the ring?" Téa said. Atem stared at her.

"_**Once again.. I've never seen it, my father never wore anything like that either"**_

"But-" Yugi began, but stopped when something flashed his mind, a Pharaoh, sitting in a large bathtub, with a look-alike-slave beside him, they where both smiling and hugging each other, but what shocked Yugi was that he looked like the Pharaoh and Atem looked like the slave.

"Yugi?" Joey asked, everyone stared at him, his eyes was oddly clouded as Atem laid a hand on his host's shoulder.

"_**Wha-"**_ the same picture flashed through his mind and he backed off.

"_**That was not my memory.. but-" **_Atem went dead silent.

"Yugi?" Téa asked, she shook him and he came back to reality.

"Huh?" Yugi closed his eyes before he opened them again.

"You okay? You seemed to lose focus" Téa asked, Yugi smiled and got up, he stared at the earring in his hand before he put it into his backpack. Then a hand was wrapped around his neck and Joey was smirked at him.

"Now let's go.." he waited for people to separate from them before he leant in.

"Ya can tell us about what ya saw later" he whispered. Yugi stared up at him before he smiled and nodded.

"Yes.." he turned his focus back to the road, but his mind quickly fell over to the vision his had and also to the legend he had heard about, then on to Atem, that had disappeared and gone silent.

"_**Atem?"**_ but he didn't get any answer from his other half at all after that.

"Yugi?" Téa asked when she noticed Yugi's worried look.

"Yes?" Yugi answered.

"What's wrong, you look so worried" Téa eyed her friend.

"I can't get in touch with him" Yugi whispered, Joey and Tristan also slowed down.

"Him? The Pharaoh?" Tristan asked. Yugi nodded and sighed.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"I think he saw what I saw.. and.. no, I'm not sure.." Yugi stated and looked down.

"Not sure? About what?" Téa asked.

"About everything I guess.. it's hard to explain" Yugi explained.

* * *

><p>They exited the woods, they all walked up another hill and noted that the teacher had stopped the rest of the class, they soon joined them and half-listened to the teacher telling about where to go and not to go. Joey crouched down and dragged Yugi with him.<p>

"Did ya bring yer deck as ya promised!" he whispered and Yugi nodded slowly.

"Ye, although I have to be careful, I don't want to lose any of my cards.

"I can understand that!" when they had quit their little pep-talk, the teachers had also stopped and let them all go off to set up tents, Yugi, Tristan and Joey joined them between and set up a tent, whilst Téa walked over to some other girls she had probably planned to sleep together with. As soon as they had eaten together with the rest, they were let loose to do whatever they want.

"Hey, Yugi.. let's see what's around here!" Joey stated and Yugi stared at him, he hesitatingly nodded and stood up. He looked at his backpack, he had a feeling that he couldn't let it behind and grabbed it along with his deck, maybe Joey wanted to challenge him?

"Where are you two going?" Téa asked suspiciously when they came out of the their tent, Tristan had gone off somewhere, but Joey didn't seem to care about that.

"What does it matter to ya!" he asked. Yugi opened his mouth to slip an excuse, but Joey was faster as Téa asked that she wanted to know.

"We want to find a good place to take a leak.. got a problem with that!" this rendered Téa speechless before she shook her head, mumbling something close to 'boys'. Yugi also stared up at Joey in shock, not used to this kind of an excuse. Joey smirked at Yugi and then walked off and Yugi followed slowly. They could hear Téa yell after them, but the yells from other students made it impossible to hear what.

* * *

><p>"Where should we go?" Joey asked and looked around, Yugi sighed, he was just hoping they wouldn't get lost. Suddenly they heard a branch crack behind them and they spun around and stared at a man who stared back at them. There was a low cracking noise and they stared at the deer he held in his hands, Yugi's eyes widened and he gasped, Joey took a step forward.<p>

"Didn't know it was allowed to shot animal in these woods!" he commented, the man glared back as he let the deer go.

"What are you proposing brat!" the man stated. A vein appeared on Joey's forehead and he glared.

"I'm not proposin' anythin', I was just askin' damnit!" Joey stated, when the man ignored this and stared at them, he grinned.

"You two from the group of kids from Domino?" they both nodded. The man smirked.

"I heard a famous duelist is in the group, can you get him!" Joey and Yugi gawked, out of nowhere this man comes with a dead deer in his arms, ready to pick a fight, then he comes on asking for a duel.

"Famous?" Joey asked, then he stared at Yugi.

"Oh.. ya mean Yugi!" he pointed at said teen with his tumb and the man stared at him.

"That.. kid is the famous Yugi Muto!" the man asked. Yugi sighed, he hated that people thought of him as a kid.

"_**I'm not a kid.. not anymore at least!"**_ Yugi thought. The man also sighed.

"Oh well, did you bring your cards around.. I always carry them around!" he took up his deck and Yugi let his hands slide against the card holder on his hip.

"Yeah.. I do, but I'm not sure I want to duel.. I have only tried once in these last months-"

"So what!" the man stated, he held something in his hand and he was smirking.

"You have to, if you don't, I'll blast the ground underneath you, one leads to the village down by the mountain, the other.. into the nothingness!" Yugi and Joey exchanged looks as they both stared around them. Yugi sighed.

"Ok-"

"What's yer purpose man!" Joey shouted.

"That's not the way to talk to me" the man said. There was a loud explosion beside them and a hole appeared, they both stared at it with large, frightened eyes.

"Everything around here's wired by me, to catch animals of course.. but-"

"This has gone far off already.. I refuse to duel when there's lives at stake this way!" Yugi shouted in anger, he was so pissed that people would use their lives against them to get a duel with him. Joey agreed loudly. The man snorted and he pushed the button and the soil underneath Yugi's feet disappeared. Yugi gasped and felt himself fall, only seconds later and he lost sight of the man, Joey and the light.

"YUGI!"

* * *

><p>The scream resonated through the woods and made the students jump from the spots, though Téa and Tristan both froze inside. The girl got out of her tent and stared at Tristan who stared back in worry.<p>

"That was.. Joey, wasn't it?" Téa asked. Tristan nodded.

"And he called for Yugi.. something happened.." he said and she bit her bottom lip.

"Oh God.."

* * *

><p>Uhh... so another cliffhanger it is.. since I have nature subject now I don't have time to say much, but I noticed that some of you noticed who the boy was, yes, Conan Edogawa and Rachel Moore, both from the anime Detective Conan.. wich I love the most :3 sadly I don't own them at all.. I think you might see Conan once more in this story :D<p>

Yami: Okay.. ... *glares and hits Tomyo* K.O!

Me: Nyeeeeeeh.. *falls off*

Yami Tori: Your Going To Pay.. *glare*

Me: Yugi.. *pant* hurt.. *pant* now... *reaches for computer*

Yami: Noooooo.. evil witch!

Me: Bugger off.. it's already written.. you can't change what's going to happen.. it's fate.. *grins*

Yami: Oh for the love of Ra woman!

Joey: Remember ta review.. or we might not see Yug again *shouts*


	5. Chapter 4

Hn.. just finished my third history test since I started my last year of HS.. oh well.. it's perfectly fine by me because I don't really get the .. cold war.. stuff..

And I'm also happy with Téa in this story, in the last one I kind of made her.. evil.. in a way..

So Yugi fell into one of the holes.. an explotion.. I think.. oh and did I mention I had so much fun writing this.. because Atem seems to be more central.. and you'll get a surprise :3

Yami Tori: Obvious surprise..

Me: Go back to sleep!

Yami Tori: *yawn* you don't need to tell me.. *walks out of the room*

Yami: That was.. easy.. for her to be..

Me: You talk.. why are you here anyway.. I thought you'd be with Yugi..

Yami: Eh? Yuuu~giiiiii~ *sprints off*

Me: Hehe... so easy to manipulate him.. X3

Kaiba: Now why am I here?

Me: Because Yami and Yugi isn't.. Tori is asleep and Joey is still freaked out with Yugi's disappearance.. do the discl-

Kaiba: Why me! *glares*

Me: Eeep.. watch it.. or I will delete that part within the story where you an- *rest muffled by Kaiba's hand*

Kaiba: DON'T SAY IT! You'll spoil the fun for the readers.. okay, luckily.. Tomyo doesn't own!

Me: And did I mention there's a little lemon ahead? Like.. our favorite couple! :3

Kaiba: Oh God, please let me leave.. now!

Me: Nope.. you have to stay through the whole thing *laughs*

Kaiba: Nooooooo..

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<p>

Second Chance.

"_**Yugi.. wake up"**_ someone was calling, the voice was familiar and very dear to him, but Yugi just couldn't place it, neither could he answer it.

"_**YUGI!"**_ he forced an eye open and groaned, the pain in his left arm was killing him, also, his whole body arched, but his arm was worst. He looked up, saw a white tall roof and black cracks or open holes all over. Then he noticed the half invisible form that was the owner of the voice.

"Atem?" he whispered, but winced and closed his eyes, suddenly he felt something soft and cold against his cheek. A panting breath and a something wet ran across said cheek. Yugi groaned and turned away, but the wetness didn't stop there.

"_**Yugi, open your eyes, you won't believe this-"**_ Atem explained and Yugi forced his eyes open again. What he saw stunned him. Yugi was lying on the floor in an enormous, white hall, the floor was covered by spots of grass, wich was cool. But there was something else there too, there was wolfs all around the place, most of them kept close to him, but one of them was standing almost over him and licking him in the face.

"Wha-" Yugi yelped.

"Are you okay.. little one?" a voice asked, Yugi turned his head and stared. A woman, cloaked in easy clothes and a long cloak that was dragging slightly on the floor, she looked like she was around her middle 40's, but who knows how old she really was.

"Who are-" Yugi began, but the woman stopped him.

"Don't speak little one.. you are injured badly and talking won't ease the pain will get from now on" the woman stated as she sat down beside Yugi, he tried to move, but had to stop and hold back a scream of pain.

"Your arm is broken and probably several bones in your body.. you fell into the woods and my friends helped me get you here, it's better than the woods after all.."

"Where am I?" Yugi asked between clenched teeth.

"That is a good question.. humans outside calls this the 'nothingness'" Yugi gasped and then he sighed.

"So that means that Joey is.. in the village"

"Your friend?"

"Yes.. we met someone.. who had wired the ground-"

"Talk more later.. you need to rest, even though you are lying on soft grass and other things my friends brought for you.. now sleep, later I will help you with your arm.." Yugi nodded and closed his eyes, then his eyes shot open, his healthy arm reached for the Millenium Puzzle that usually rested on his chest, it wasn't there. Yugi freaked out.

"Where is it!" he asked with slightly hoarse voice, he made it to get up and the woman had to force him down.

"What is wrong little one?" the woman asked.

"My puzzle, where is it, my Millenium Puzzle!" he croaked, she stared at him before she reached for something that was behind his head, then he saw what she was getting, his puzzle, she gave it to him and he forced himself to get it around his neck. When he had it on his chest, he sighed in relief.

"Sleep.. questions for later!" she said and Yugi nodded, letting himself fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Yugi! Are you okay!" Yugi opened his eyes and stared at Atem, they where in his mindroom and said Pharaoh was sitting on his bed and looking down at him with worried eyes, Yugi noted that his room had grown a little since last time too.<p>

"Atem.. what happened to me?" Yugi asked, he didn't feel the pain at all now, his arm felt odd, but no pain.

"You fell, out of a hole in the roof of this open 'nothingness' as she called it.. you fell at least twenty meters down a hill, then I think you hit a head.. I was worried you'd never wake up again!" Yami stated all at once, his eyes were red and Yugi gasped, but had to sit up and stop him from talking.

"Take it slow Atem.. I get it, but you talk to fast, but I'm okay here right! And have you been crying?"

"A little.. do you feel any numbness? And.. no I wasn't! I was just worried" Atem blushed in embarrassment at the obvious red marks of crying.

"Well, my hand feels a little odd, but everything else feels good enough.. or-" he stopped as he let his hand slide across his ribcage. He did however smile when Atem refused to accept the fact that he had been crying, well, the former Pharaoh had a pride that could match Kaiba's.

"I feel numb all over.." Yugi explained.

"The numbness is taking over the pain.. I think that's why you don't feel pain either!" Atem explained and Yugi nodded, he laid back onto his bed and sighed.

"I wonder if Joey is okay" Yugi said.

"I think he is, after all, the man said one of the blasts would send someone to the village.. that means Joey probably ended up in the village.. with injuries close to yours!" Yugi stared at him.

"Oh god.. Joey, what if he was hurt even more than me!" now it was Atem's time to get Yugi to relax.

"It's okay, I believe he is fine, as long as we hope and believe it's okay, it will be.. remember, you believe in the hearts of the cards.. believe in Joey as well!" Yugi nodded as Atem hugged him.

"It's all going to be okay" the ex-Pharaoh whispered and Yugi let out another sigh.

"Okay.." Yugi said.

"Yugi.. that dream you had, does it have something to do with that picture we saw when touching that ring?" Atem asked, and Yugi stared at him. Then he looked down.

"I'm not sure.. what I saw in my dream was people that came to meet me, I couldn't move at all, my body moved on it's own and talked on it's own. I couldn't see or recognize the voice to the peron that stayed by my side, I was lying on a bed, apparently I was a prince or something, the person said someone wanted to meet me, but when he said the person's name I didn't hear it, I couldn't see the person that came in either, but I recognized the voice.. it was Téa!" Yugi finished. Atem stared at him with wide eyes.

"So that dream?" Atem began.

"I think it is a memory.. but not yours.." Yugi said, and Atem nodded.

"True, this might be the memory of an older Pharaoh than myself!" Atem said. Yugi nodded and sighed. Atem smiled and kissed the other's cheek.

"Now.. go to sleep, we talk about the rest later." he ordered his little light.

"I already am!" Yugi whined.

"Not really.. you are still awake and you will still be sleepy" Atem said.

"But I'm not sleepy" Yugi whined, and Atem sighed in defeat. Then he leaned down and held Yugi in his arms, they laid like that for a while.

"Try to.. I'll only get worried if you don't get better" Atem whispered into the other's ear, Yugi wriggled in the grip and the other stared at him.

"Yugi?"

"Hn.." the other let out a moan and Atem realised that what he was doing had the totally opposite effect on the reincarnation, maybe, just maybe it wasn't all that bad though. Atem closed the last bit of distance between them and breathed against the other's neck, this made Yugi squirm and moan in the hold of the former Pharaoh.

"Yugi.. I could try another way of getting you sleepy" he whispered. Yugi gasped and turned deep red.

"Atem.. you-" he was cut short by a kiss. Atem then backed off slightly and let his right hand slide lower on the smaller teens body.

"A-Atem.." Yugi tried.

"Hm?" Atem hummed as an answer.

"Are you.. trying to fool me?" Yugi stuttered.

"Now, why are you thinking that?" Atem asked and kissed the other again. Yugi moaned and wriggled a little, getting more comfortable as he did. Atem smirked and continued to feel his light up and down. Yugi moaned and Atem's hand found it's way underneath Yugi's jeans and he grabbed the length underneath, he took a good hold and pumped long and hard. Soon after Yugi's moans turned into a scream as he came, Atem sighed in satisfaction and cuddled Yugi in his arms.

"Sleepy now?" he looked into the other's eyes, Yugi's eyes looked tiredly back as he nodded. Atem smiled and placed their foreheads together.

"Just relax and close you eyes" he whispered, the other did so and soon he was breathing evenly, a light blush across his face.

"Sleep tight.. my Yugi.. my light"

* * *

><p>"Hn.."<p>

"Oh, thank goodness.. his waking up" someone said, Joey turned his head away from the voice. His body was aching painfully, that much was obvious. But the voice was not only familiar, it was also very annoying.

"Joey, can you hear me?" he recognized the voice at once.

"Téa, please shut up an' let me die.. my god" Joey groaned. There was a sigh of relief and he got a little curious.

"He is still there.. the Joey we know.. Joey, please, do you know where Yugi is?" Téa asked, Joey's eyes shot open and he tried to get up, but pain forced him to lay down, everything around him was white.

"_**Great.. I'm at the hospital!"**_ he thought and groaned again, this time in pain.

"Joey?" Téa asked.

"I don't know.. we met this weird man, he wanted ta duel, but Yugi said no.. that bastard had rigged the place.. ta catch animals apparently, Yugi fell into one of the holes.. then me too, I think.."

"Yes, the townspeople found you" Tristan said, Joey stared at him.

"They didn't find Yugi?" Joey asked.

"No, there was no trace of him.. they said that he had probably fallen into the 'nothingness' whatever that means" Tristan explained.

"Yeah.. the 'nothingness'.. I think ya might be right.." Joey agreed and laid a hand on his forehead, his feet odd, his stomach hurt. Well, his whole body hurt, but his right feet and left shoulder was worst.

"Joey, don't move" Téa began.

"Why.. I can handle a few broken bones!" he barked at her.

"It isn't just that.. when you fell you.. you fell on top of a.." Téa tried, tears welled up in her eyes and Joey began to worry, so he looked down and gawked. He had bandaged all across his stomach, he could feel the stitches across his stomach, thus he got nauseous.

"_**Oh god, what happened to me!"**_ he groaned.

"Joey... Yugi, he.. he might be gone.. no one has ever returned after they fell into the 'nothingness'" Téa cried, Joey's eyes widened.

"Hell no! If ya believe he is, then he is! Believe in him, damnit woman!" Joey yelled, then he winced at the pain and closed his eyes.

"_**Yugi can't be gone, he just can't!"**_

* * *

><p>Yugi groaned and opened a single eye.<p>

"Where-"

"You are still in the temple little one" someone answered, a wolf licked his face and he groaned again, not used to this kind of a treatment, it had been at least a day since he had first woken up, thank god he still had his clock on, but it was dark around them, surprisingly it wasn't completely dark. Yugi tried to move his arm, but found that he couldn't.

"Stay still please, I've tried to stabilize your arm, but you still shouldn't move your arm much" the woman told him. He stared up at her.

"Okay.. er, I know it's kind of rude.. but I've been wondering, why are you helping me?" the woman smiled, her eyes was a deep blue shade and her long, gray-brown hair former around her face like a hat.

"Hm... if that's the case, my name isn't really that important anymore, my friends calls me Life.. that's about it" she stated with a smile.

"Life? That's kind of good.." he turned his head as he heard something, it was low as an whisper, he could understand in, even if it was on a language he could understand but not place. The voice was slightly familiar, but he just couldn't place it.

"What is wrong little one?" Life asked.

"I.. what is this place?" Yugi asked.

"It's a temple.. it's been here for as long as this nothingness has existed.. I believe"

"It.. can I stand up?" Yugi wondered out loud.

"Well-" she looked at him, calculating.

"I feel great except for my arm.." Yugi smiled at her, then she nodded hesitatingly and helped him up. Despite their age difference she seemed quite strong. Yugi got up and walked around, he walked oddly at first, but only because he had been lying for such a long time.

"This place.. feels odd" he stated slowly and walked around, there was benches across the two walls on each sides, there was an altar there, but unlike the usual church, there was a fountain, on top of it, two angels stood, one to each directions, one was a girl and the other a boy, these two angels hands was closed against each other, seeming like they where praying to God. Yugi sat down on the edge, there was no water in the fountain, only leaves and other things the wind -wich he didn't know where came from- blew in.

"Odd? How is it odd little one?" Life asked, Yugi turned and smiled.

"I don't know.. it just feels odd, I can't explain it-" he halted, the Millenium Puzzle was shining brightly and Life stared at it.

"What is wrong with the-" there was a low rumble and Life stopped talking. Yugi stood up and jerked away from the fountain with a gasp.

"What's wrong?" Life asked.

"It's warm.." Yugi explained.

"What is?" Life asked again.

"The stone, the fountain is warm.. it feels like it's pulsing" Yugi stated and backed off, just then, the water nearly exploded out of each the angels hands, it hit the bottom hard and plashed around, even making Yugi wet, he yelped and blinked water out of his eyes.

"Are you okay little one?" the woman asked as Yugi tried to shield himself from the water.

"I.. this is-" something then happened that made Yugi freeze, one of the wolfs had gone over to him and lead him to the stone fountain, it forced him to climb on top to one of the visible stones tablets, it was right underneath the water flow. Yugi stared at the wolf that stared back, kind of beckoning him to stand under the water. And Yugi did. Yugi felt warmth once again reach out for him, just that this time it enveloped him as he walked into the water. Then he saw nothing except the water in front of his eyes, and a shadow of a person.

"_Do you want me to fulfill your wish?"_ a kind voice asked, it was familiar, yet it was so new, Yugi blinked.

"My wish? I didn't know.. that I had a wish" Yugi stated, suddenly he heard something, like something shattered and he looked down, deep underneath the water, he could see his Millenium Puzzle, it was split in two. Then Yugi understood what he had heard underneath the shattering, Atem's scream of pain, he didn't know how he knew, he just knew it.

"_**Atem?"**_ he asked through their mindlink, but he didn't receive any answer and he grew worried. Scared he had hurt him.

"ATEM?"

"_Don't worry.. he is with us.. right there"_ the voice made him turned his head around, across the fountain, he could actually see the other stream of water, he could also see the shadow of someone who looked like him.

"Atem? What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"_I let your wish come true.. use it wisely"_ then the voice was gone, the water slowed to a stop and Yugi blinked the last water away, before turning around to see who this shadow was. And the voice had been right. Before him, Life and the wolf pack, stood Atem, he stared down at his hands and realised that they weren't all to invisible anymore, he was just to similar to his Egyptian self, with dark tanned skin, darker and more spiky hair and crimson tips. Also those famous crimson eyes was eyeing his hands, he turned and Yugi let out the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding.

"Atem.. you are.. real!" Yugi asked in awe and shock. The former Pharaoh stared back in equal shock.

"That was.. your wish?" the tanned teen asked. Yugi backed off slightly and shook his head as if he had done something very wrong.

"I didn't even know I wished for it.." Yugi said.

"Unconscious wants" Life stated, both teens looked at her.

"What?" Atem asked.

"I mean.. you probably wanted to be with someone you cared for and that became more than just a thought.. of course you didn't know" Life explained, the teens stared at her, then at each other. atem sighed and managed to jump from the stone to the edge of the fountain, then he grabbed Yugi and dragged him into a deep hug, managing to make sure his arm wasn't in the hug to hurt him.

"I'm not sure what to think, but the feeling I have the most, is happiness and love.. to be able to actually be with you, not only in one body and two minds, but with a body of my own... Yugi, my light, my love, my life.. thank you" Atem whispered in gratitude. Yugi turned deep red at this, knowing that Life was watching them, she just smiled and turned to make sure all of the wolfs was there. Suddenly they heard a loud explosion and turned around, the teens stared at Life who ran to the exit of the temple, the teens followed shortly, well, Atem had pulled a protesting Yugi up into his arms and ran after her to the exit. When they reached the doors to the temple, Atem let Yugi go, half in shock.

"What is going on?" Yugi asked, Atem pointed with a hand upwards, the dim world around them made it easy to see what was going on, right now, light was shining through a small crack in the roof, Yugi gasped and took a step back.

"What-" Yugi began.

"Are they trying to get through?" Atem asked Life, who stared at the ground, then she nodded.

"Probably.. searching for the little one" she stated, Yugi gasped and stared at Atem.

"They don't know about you Atem.. and the puzzle" Atem nodded and ran inside, soon he came back, with each pieces in hand, he gave one to Yugi and held one close himself.

"Yugi.. what will you do about this?" he asked.

"Eh.." Yugi prodded on about it, suddenly he got an idea and took Atem's hand, then he forced their pieces of the puzzle together, perfect fit and it began to shine. Seconds later and Atem was gone, Yugi stared at the puzzle and sighed.

"What did you do?" Life asked, she hadn't seen what was going on.

"I merged with him.. I think?" Yugi explained. Life nodded. Yugi blushed and she stared at him with a smile, another large piece of rock fell from the rock roof and the wolfs began to run away, they where still far away from the temple, but it scared them enough. Life turned away and smiled.

"Why are you following?" she asked.

"I don't want to stay here.. what if I get trapped underneath such a rock!" she sighed and she chuckled despite the seriousness.

"Fine, just know that you will have to get used to eating raw meat and such" Yugi nodded. He could already see the sun through the holes. He turned away and made it to leave. The same wolf that had forced him up into the fountain came up to him and licked his hand.

"She wants you to ride on her" Life said as she climbed onto a male wolf, apparently the alpha-male. Yugi stared at the female wolf and nodded as he carefully got on.

"_**Yugi, should we really go with them?"**_ Atem asked.

"_**Yes.. I think so, I feel it'll be wrong if I don't!"**_ Yugi thought, somehow he managed to talk into Atem without really talking, Atem agreed hesitatingly. As they had managed to get half an kilometer away, they saw rocks fall on top of the tempel, ripping it down, Yugi stared at the tempel-remains in shock.

"_**That's why!"**_ he stated. Now Atem agreed fully, without any regrets.

"Hurry.. we need to take shelter!" Life whispered, the wolf's seemed to agree and Yugi let himself be lead deeper into the forest.

* * *

><p>"Here little one" Life handed Yugi something red, he looked down at it and tried not to puke. Two days had gone by since the first rock's had fallen, he had slowly gotten used to the feeling of eating raw meat, but he was getting tired of it.<p>

"Yugi, eat up.. you know you'll only get sick if you don't!" Atem stated, Yugi stared at him, he was sitting on a rock beside him, he was already eating his piece of raw meat and didn't seem to be disliking it. Well, there's the ancient Pharaoh for you.

"Atem.. why is it that we can merge and split all the time as we please?" Yugi asked and Atem stared at him through a mouthful of meat. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat, when he was finished he sighed.

"It's probably because of the wish, I mean, we are still one and the same, we're tied through our souls.. that's, I think that's why we can still merge" Atem explained, Yugi nodded, although he didn't get much of it. He looked ahead of them, the sun rays was falling through the large hole, many animals had probably been killed when the rocks fell, there wasn't many animals in this 'nothingness' to begin with, but enough to let the pack of wolf's live right? When they finished their eating, the wolf's all made sure that Yugi, Life and Atem was close and cuddled in the warm fur. Atem also hugged Yugi. They slept through the noise and soon awoke as the first wolf, the alpha-male licked Atem square in the face, he groaned and stared around, then he made it to kiss his light and he also awoke.

"Nh... Atem? What's up?" he asked, Atem pointed at the alpha-male and got up, the rest of the wolf's followed slowly as Life also woke up. She stared around before she went through the same as Atem did. But she didn't groan or anything, just smiled.

"Then.. let's get something to eat before we move on-" she halted, there was a loud cracking noise, the wolf's all ran towards the other end growling, shouts was coming closer, Yugi and Atem exchanged looks before they also backed off, Atem made it so Yugi's arm was covered in case they'd fall or have to run. The next thing they knew, several horses came out of the deepest part of the wood, but they weren't alone, there was riders and they all had weapons, Life jerked around and whispered for the wolf's to scatter and run away, they did. Life looked at the teens to do so too, but they turned away.

"You run Life.. they're probably after us" Yugi whispered back, he and Atem had hid behind a tree. Atem closed the distance between their pieces of the puzzle and soon after they had merged. Yugi smiled to Life, who stared back. She nodded and turned away to run.

"It's was good knowing you.. Yugi Muto, you too Atem... my Pharaoh's" then she was gone, Yugi stared after her.

"_**How did she know.. that you were a Pharaoh!" **_Yugi wondered.

"_**Didn't you tell her?" **_Atem asked.

"_**No.. I didn't! And she talked about Pharaoh's, not one Pharaoh, but you are the only Pharaoh!"**_ there was a long moment of silence as Yugi walked out from the tree's, just then, the riders saw him and stopped.

"Are you.. Yugi Muto?" one of them asked as he got off the horse, Yugi nodded and the man sighed, he turned to the other riders and gave them a thumb up.

"Then, let's go, your friends have been waiting for you" Yugi smiled and took the outreached hand from the searcher. Yugi smiled to himself as he looked into the black woods, he could hear a wolf howling and he didn't doubt who it was. He then felt a breeze, a warm one.

"_Take care, both of you! Our Pharaoh's"_ was what he heard in the breeze. Yugi stared at the woods as he was lifted up on the horse, then the same woods he had gotten a little used to began to move, or rather he moved.

* * *

><p>"Yugi!" Téa shouted as she saw who had been saved out of the holes that had been made for horse and man to go through. The teen was let go and turned around only to be embraced by a crying girl.<p>

"T-Téa!" soon after Tristan was by his side as well, he smiled at the reunion.

"Tristan.. hm, where's Joey?" Yugi asked after he was let go, Téa looked down.

"Unlike your arm.. he was hurt, he's at the local hospital" Yugi gasped and spun around, his broken arm made him wince and some rescue people came over, then they dragged him off to make sure his arm was taken care off. Téa and Tristan followed quickly too.

* * *

><p>Yugi was followed by Téa and Tristan down the hall, they stopped in front of a door and Yugi knocked.<p>

"Come in" said a bored voice.

"Hey Joey, how is it going?" Yugi asked, Joey sat up from his bed, but laid down with a groan, apparently no one had told him that Yugi had been rescued.

"Yugi! Ya finally came back!" Joey smiled to his friend who smiled back, they all entered the room and closed the door.

"I'm great Joey.. since I only broke my arm and some ribs" Yugi sat down on one of the chairs and Joey ruffled the teens spiky hair. Yugi protested and wriggled away.

"Joey!" he complained, but Joey just laughed, then he coughed.

"So, what happened while you where down there?" Joey asked, Yugi stared at him.

"I-" he stopped. Atem had appeared in his spirit form beside him and Yugi was deep in thought about what to tell, should he tell them the whole truth or?

"Yugi?" all three asked, Yugi looked at them all, then he nodded.

"I'll tell everything"

"_**Everything?"**_ Atem asked. Yugi nodded again.

"Tell everything?" Téa asked, Yugi took up his Millenium Puzzle and pulled the pieces apart. Téa gasped and the two boys gawked as Atem appeared beside his host. He gave Yugi a small playful smile.

"What.. there's two Yugi's... am I hallucinatin?" Joey asked and rubbed his eyes.

"No, there's not two Yugi's" Yugi stated.

"There's one Yugi.. and one Atem" Atem stated. They stared at him as he sighed. Unlike Yugi he didn't have any problem with his arms or body, in fact he looked rather fresh and healthy, but Yugi was too, well, except for ribs and arm.

"That's right Joey" Yugi said with a smile, Atem gave his other self a secret smile, in wich only Yugi understood and he blushed deeply.

"But.. you.. how-" Joey had officially lost his speech!

"Joey, relax.. I'll explain, or try to" Atem said with a laugh. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, please do" Tristan said.

"We.. or rather Yugi.. got his wish to come true" Atem said and laughed when Joey gawked at him.

"His wish! Yugi, ya actually found the.. treasure-" Joey began.

"There was no treasure to begin with Joey" Atem said seriously, Joey halted in his shock and stared back at him.

"Then how?"

"I'm not sure.. neither of us are-"

"I woke up in a temple.. although it was destroyed in the rumble from the rocks.. something in there activated whatever wish I supposedly had and thus we split.." Yugi stated. Atem nodded and closed the distance between the two.

"But we're still connected through our souls and through the Millenium Puzzle, we can merge and split on free will!" Atem explained and Yugi smiled to him, the other three nodded slowly.

"So.. Yugi's wish was to be able to split from you?" Téa asked. Atem snickered.

"Actually it was a wish to be able to have Atem beside me, not only with the puzzle, but being able to take it off and still being able to have him close" Yugi stated, everyone smiled at him. Only Atem caught the real intention behind what he said though, but it didn't make him any less happy.

"Yugi?" Téa asked, Yugi nodded to her.

"What happened to that earring?" Yugi blinked and pulled it up from his pocket, it was gleaming in the light. Atem stared at it as well.

"It's still here.. I just can't figure it out though"

"What do you mean?" Téa asked.

"I can remember it, just that I can't remember where I've seen it.. but" Yugi explained and stopped.

"_**Maybe.. that dream has something to do with it?"**_ he wondered.

"_**Might be!"**_ Atem answered.

"You?" Téa looked at Atem, who shook his head.

"It's not something I've worn, I've never see this before either so.." Atem stated, he sighed and grabbed Yugi's right hand, then he dragged him towards the door.

"Yu-er.. Atem?" Tristan asked, the two teens stared at him, the Pharaoh stared even longer while Yugi blushed.

"He is going back to bed.. he has been up since morning!" Atem stated and then he dragged Yugi off, the smaller one complaining, but being ignored by the taller one.

"The Pharaoh really is different from Yugi" Joey commented with a snicker. Téa glared at him.

"They are two different persons Joey!" she said, Tristan stared at her.

"They are, yet they aren't.. it's kind of weird, they seem really close too, even if the Pharaoh left Yugi, they seem to have gotten even closer since they reunited!" Tristan explained, Joey nodded.

"I noticed too.. even when I explained to him that Yugi was on the verge of death, he seemed to freak out" Joey said and Téa sighed.

"You two are really slow"

"What?" the two boys asked, but she just shrugged her shoulders and left, letting the boys figure it out themselves.

* * *

><p>HAH! Did you see that one coming! *smirk* probably... =3=;<p>

Hn, I even hurt Joey.. T^T

Kaiba: You hurt the mutt.. that's it?

Me: You.. little.. that's it.. I'm hurtin Mokuba! *stomps off*

Kaiba: Wai- What! *nerve snaps* NO YOU DON'T! *runs after*

Yugi: Err.. remember to review okay? *smiles up at Yami*

Yami: Or.. Tomyo might hurt someone else.. *smiles back at Yugi before leaning in to ravish Yugi*

Yami Tori: *yawn* ... O\\\O ... \(=o=)/ Get a room! *storms off*

Yami: Hehe.. *smirk*

Yugi: *blush* ... ...


	6. Chapter 5

HAHA.. haha.. ah.. I feel so.. lonely, there's barely any people reviewing this story \(ToT)/

Yami: It's because Yugi is so.. OC..

Me: Well sorry.. but the story is about him... and you...

Yami Tori: Yeah, and some futuristic couples! *stares at chapter 9*

Me: Nyeeeeh~ don't look D'X

Yami: What? ... *stares at chapter 9* EEEEEEEW! Thank you so much..

Me: It's not eeeeeeeeew.. I have trouble writing about them okay? and it'll only happen once in this story! maybe I'll actually write a one-shoot about them?

Yami: Dear Ra.. *runs away*

Me: Watch it.. or I'll write a BakuraxYugi story! *screams* ... though.. I think I'd like tha- *is hit in the head by Yami*

Yami: Don't you damn dare!

Kaiba: Now why am I here again?

Yami: ... ... *stares at Kaiba before paling* pervert! *runs off*

Kaiba: ... ... O.o; okay...

Me: Me don't own~ ^3^ Lemon ahead.. so kiddies.. stay away!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5.<p>

Ideas and loves.

Yugi groaned and turned around in his sleep, he felt arms around him that moved with him and even tightened a bit. He opened an eye slowly and smiled. The sun was shining through the curtains, his mom was out visiting some friends and would be gone for the rest of the week- just to point it out- and it was just Wednesday.

"Atem.. are you asleep?" he whispered, the other's eyebrows furrowed before he opened them and a sleepy Atem smiled at him.

"Hey, what's up? Can't sleep?" he asked, Yugi moved his head to his side, kind of saying he wasn't totally sure. Then he pointed at the clock.

"It's still very early.. yet I can't sleep" he stated, Atem smiled and pulled the smaller teen into a kiss. Yugi moaned and let Atem do as he wanted. After he had kissed the other senseless, he began lowering himself to Yugi's lower body and a certain part. Atem was unusually slow, using every minute he could get.

"Nh.. Atemu.."

"Hm?" he hummed as he licked several sensitive spots on the other's stomach, Yugi's breath hitched again.

"Don't.."

"Don't what?" Atem teased.

"Don't be so.. slow" Yugi managed to gasp out, blushing deeply as he said it. Yugi was a usually shy person, so making him embarrassed was no problem. Atem smirked and kissed him, then lifted the other teen up, before entering him and listening to the other's shocked, yet pleasured moan.

"A-Atem!" Yugi screamed in pleasure.

"Yugi.."

* * *

><p>"Hey Yugi, ya up?" Joey yelled up to the window on the second floor, he could swear that he heard tumbling from the room, then the windows opened and Yugi looked out, they could see much, but they could see his naken torso.<p>

"Joey? Oh.. it's already this late, I'll be down right away!" he stated and closed the window, only half a minute later the lock clicked and Yugi looked out, now he was wearing a large jumper that covered his whole torso and all the way down to his knee's. Joey smirked at this sight, Tristan and Téa walked by him and the blonde teen had to run after to not get shut out.

"You just woke up Yugi?" Téa asked, Yugi smiled, blushed and nodded.

"Yes, but it was about time we got up anywa- wait a second" Yugi walked over to the stairs and stopped. Then he listened. Yugi sighed and opened his mouth.

"Atem.. get up, the gang's here!" he yelled, receiving a grumbled yell, but minutes later, an equally sleepy teen appeared, with a slightly smaller jumper that stopped midways over his tights and an even more messy hair than Yugi.

"Yugi, let me sleep more" Atem complained Yugi stared at him, and so did the rest. Then they all burst into laughter and the fomrer Pharaoh glared, but failed at making them stop.

"Atem, look at the clock.. it's already 3 in the afternoon!" Yugi stated as his laughter died, Atem stared back, his eyes widened slightly.

"Last time I checked the clock, it was around 10 in the morning"

"Yes, but we fell asleep.." Yugi blushed as Atem came up to him and they walked back to the rest. Joey stared at them, Tristan was oblivious to everything as he looked at some of the games displayed around the room. Téa was the only one who smiled knowingly.

"Have you slept well?" she asked, the two blushed and nodded.

"Depends on what you mean by slept!" Atem commented and slapped Yugi's behind when no one except Téa was looking, Yugi yelped and blushed, then he glared at Atem and swatted his hand away.

"Where's your Millenium Puzzle?" Tristan asked.

"It's up in my room, we didn't bother put it on, the only thing we can't do without it is to merge!" Yugi explained, Atem snaked a hand around his light and dragged him close. When the other two boys looked at them, the ex-Pharaoh was ruffling the smaller reincarnation's hair. The two was smiling and laughing, well, Yugi was protesting and trying to escape the other's arms.

"Yugi, want to get something to eat?" Joey asked, he already stared oddly at the two boys as he had begun to understood, but he shook it off as a really close brother-friendship relation.

"Hm.. yeah, haven't eaten 'normal' food in a while, you too Atem?" Yugi asked, Atem stopped ruffling the other's hair and stared at him.

"Yeah, raw meat kind of got a little boring don't you think!" he said with a smirk, and Yugi made a grimace before he turned towards the stairs.

"Yuck Atem.. it wasn't good at all, even if I was getting used to it.. to much blood! Now let's go get some clothes on, we'll be right back!" he dragged a half protesting Atem off. Téa stared after them before Joey's cough made her turn to him.

"Raw meat? Blood?" he stuttered. Téa glared.

"Didn't you understand back then.. Yugi had to survive on raw meat from deer's for several days.. and with a broken arm too!" Téa explained, Joey gawked before he nodded slowly.

"That's.. disgusting"

"How do you think it was for Yugi! But he had to survive right!" Téa stated, Joey nodded.

"That's right, this is one of the reasons Yugi is still with us today, because he is strong enough to survive!" Tristan said, Joey looked at him and nodded again. Then they heard a large thumb from the second floor, someone yelling and loud groaning, tumbling across the floor and the three friends ran up the stairs. Joey rushed through the door and froze, the other two came in seconds later and also stopped.

"Yugi?" Yugi was lying on the floor, underneath Atem, who was holding one hand on the other's tight and one against his tummy. Yugi was holding both hands against the other's waist, trying to push the former Pharaoh off. Yugi looked at them and turned beet red, whilst Atem just stared at them, a pink flush covering his tanned face.

"I.. he just-" Yugi began.

"No need, we understand completely!" Téa said with a smile and she dragged a protesting Joey- who obviously couldn't understand what was going on- off while Tristan stared at them, sighed and closed the door.

"What was that about.. I think that was just a joke Téa.." they heard Joey say.

"Just hurry up you two!" Téa called before they walked down to wait in the living room and they stared at each other. Then realisation hit them.

"WAIT- it wasn't like that!" Yugi yelled. Atem snickered, but agreed.

"We really just fell.. it was an accident.. we-" he halted and covered his mouth with his hand, Yugi stopped pushing and stared up at Yami, he could read shock, fear and confusion on the ancient Pharaoh's face.

"Atem, something wrong?" Yugi asked in worry.

"I-I was just about to say.. that there was nothing between us" he said, barely above a whisper. Yugi deadpanned and looked away, tears welling up in his eyes, Atem paled and reached a hand to turn the other's face towards him, after some struggling he managed to do so.

"Yugi, You know it's not true! You know I love you!" Atem explained. Yugi blinked away his tears and looked up at him, he let a smile grow across his face as he nodded. Atem dragged the other into a fierce hug, breathing in the childish scent coming from his light. Yugi wriggled and let out a gasp as Atem's hold on him tightened even more. Yugi gasped for air and tried to push the other away.

"Atem.. I can't breath!" the reincarnation gasped out, Atem froze and let go of the other one. He looked into the other's eyes before kissing him fiercely, Yugi moaned, but stopped him.

"Clothes, on, now! We have to be down really fast! Téa said so!" Yugi stated, Atem pouted, but got off the other and helped him to his feet again. They quickly reached for their clothes, both of them wore black leather pants and black t-shirts without arms, Yugi fastened the leather bracelets and helped Atem to fasten his, then he got help from Atem to fasten the leather choker and they smiled at each other. They both grabbed a jacket, Yugi's being his blue school jacket while Yami took one of Yugi's black jackets, only Yugi put the jacket on, whilst the Pharaoh let the jacket rest on his shoulders. Then they rushed down the stairs, smiling to their friends.

"We're ready.. let's go!" Joey stared at them.

"You two looks like twins.. although Yugi is shorter!" he commented with a smirk, both boys glared, it was quite obvious that these two wasn't just brothers, yet Joey and Tristan hadn't noticed it yet. Yugi gave Yami a short, secretive smile and walked towards the front door.

"My parents are away so there wont be any problems with staying out late either" Yugi stated and yelped when Atem dragged him a step back so he walked first.

"You'll be first to bed and I think your mother would kill us if we let you stay out late and stuff!" he stated, Yugi glared while the other three laughed.

"Atem!" Yugi yelled, running after them and closing the door.

"You said something Yugi?" Atem asked and wrapped a hand around the other's hip, dragging him closer and making the poor teen blush badly. Tristan stared at them, Téa laughed nervously whilst Joey shrugged it off as a close friendship.

"A-Atem.. what are-" he stopped and so did everyone else too. Before them stood the one teen most of them disliked. Kaiba stared back with his usually cold eyes, Mokuba was right behind his big brother, he saw the other's a smiled as a greeting.

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked, he stopped trying to detach himself from the former Pharaoh, who also glared at Kaiba, joined by Joey and Tristan. Téa smiled to Mokuba, who smiled to her as well.

"Yugi" the teen greeted coldly. Joey took a step forward, he glared back at Kaiba as he lifted a fist.

"What do ya want Kaiba?" he asked loudly, the president of Kaiba Corporation, glared back. He also took a step closer, but didn't answer, instead he turned to Atem and Yugi. There was a long silence after that, Atem and Kaiba seemed to have started a glaring contest and by the looks of it, no one was going to give up any time soon.

"Wich one of you is Yugi?" Kaiba said, while his glare rested on Atem, everyone stared at him with open mouths. Yugi looked at Atem, then he waved his hand towards Kaiba, gaining his attention.

"That's me.. but what is it?" Yugi asked. Kaiba didn't answer, he was staring at Joey for some odd reason. Atem seemed to understand something, but kept it to himself as he covered Yugi's eyes with a hand, he smirked when Kaiba looked at him.

"And you?" Kaiba asked.

"Now.. that's kind of sad, can't you remember me? I'm your cousin after all!" Atem teased. Kaiba's eyes widened in realisation.

"You!" he hissed.

"Me!" Yami stated with an even bigger smirk. **(1)**

"Atem?" Yugi asked, Atem turned to him, he was still covering his eyes and not letting him see anything either.

"Hm?" he hummed softly.

"Why.. are you covering my eyes?" the ex-Pharaoh chuckled and leant in.

"Good question, just wait a little longer!" he breathed and Yugi turned deep red, he wriggled and tried to remove the hand, but was unable to.

"Kaiba, what do you want with Yugi actually!" Atem asked, Kaiba stared back.

"What makes you think I want something to do with him!" Atem glared at that.

"Then why're ya here?" Joey asked. Kaiba stared at him once more, then he shrugged his shoulders and looked at Mokuba.

"Mokuba" the boy nodded and walked over, pulled up some papers and handed each one of them their own, even Atem got one, they stared at it before Yugi gasped.

"This is!" Yugi asked.

"Ticket to the new Kaiba Land!" Mokuba stated. He walked back to Kaiba and smirked.

"It just opened, please come, it's going to be a huge event" Mokuba said, a car drove up and stopped in front of the teens. Kaiba just turned away without saying anything while Mokuba waved before he got into the huge, very expensive car. After the car had left, there was a long silence between them. Joey was the one who broke the silence with a cough.

"Did that.. really happen?" he asked, everyone nodded to tell him that he was truly right, thus everyone fell into another shocked silence. Yugi stared down at the ticket.

"You can bring anything that has to do with games.. like duel cards?" Yugi read of the ticket. Atem looked at him, then he nodded.

"Probably, you'll bring it right?" he also looked down at his tickets.

"We have to go in pairs though" he stated, everyone stared at him. Tristan then backed off.

"We're five at the moment.. what-" he stopped, a cellphone was ringing, Joey pushed his hand into his pocket and pulled his phone out.

"Ye?" he answered, there was a long silence, then.

"What, ya got a ticket too?" he yelled, there was another silence.

"Okay.. see ya tomorrow sis!" he hung up seconds later.

"What was that about?" Tristan asked.

"It was Serenity, she also got a ticket" suddenly another phone rang and Yugi picked up his, he stared at the screen before she answered.

"Yes?" there was the silence again, Yugi hummed several times as an answer before he hung up.

"That was Duke, he also got a ticket" everyone gawked at him.

"That's why he called?" Tristan asked, he had never really gotten along with Duke and those two would always be pulling at each other every time it was about Serenity.

"Yeah.. he said he didn't have anyone to team up with" Tristan looked ready to kill for some odd reason and they all realised why. Serenity. A vein appeared on Joey's forehead and he grabbed Tristan's collar.

"Tristan, why don't ya and I talk some!" he dragged the other off, Téa sighed and walked after them.

"I'll get those two!" she smiled before she disappeared as well, Yugi sighed and looked at the ticket. Yami closed the distance and laid a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Something wrong? Do you believe that Kaiba has anything underneath planned on this?" he asked, Yugi looked up at him.

"I.. don't know what to believe, it was obviously Mokuba's wish to give us these.. but I don't know what Kaiba would gain from this?"

"Except the Egyptian God cards?" Yami stated, Yugi looked down.

"I know.. still-"

"Yugi, Atem.. you two go ahead.. those two are fighting again!" Téa yelled at them, breaking off their talk, they looked at her. Yami chuckled.

"We'll wait at the game shop!" he yelled back and she nodded before she walked off to stop the fighters. Yugi yelped as Atem lurked the keys out of Yugi's pocket and dragged him to the door, he unlocked and opened the door and pushed himself and his light inside before closing the door. When the door was closed, Atem pressed the other agains the wall, kissing him hard. Yugi gasped into the kiss and stared at him with wide eyes. Yami smirked when he backed off and licked his lips as he did.

"Atem.." Yugi whispered. Suddenly he bent forward and let out a gasp. Atem stared worriedly at his light.

"Yugi?" there was no answer, suddenly Yugi held his head and fell forward, only to be caught by the ex-Pharaoh, who yelled his name in worry.

* * *

><p>Yugi opened his eyes and looked around himself, he was staring at hieroglyphic walls, a large bed at one side, it looked very rich, there was silk curtains on two open areas, only held up by stone pillars, he could feel the breeze coming from outside, the curtains moved slightly and the aroma of something close to ancient Egypt. It felt so relaxing and good.<p>

"Prince.. why are you up?" a voice asked, Yugi turned and hear himself talk.

"I can't sleep.." before him stood a person whose face wasn't shown, neither was his hair, yet he felt like he knew the person, but he couldn't say the persons name or even try to act, he was acting without his own will.

"That's a problem, shall I go get some warm milk?" Yugi shook his head.

"No need, why don't you go back to bed?"

"But you are-"

"I know, I'm a prince etc etc.. but I can take care of myself, that's how we met, remember?" he heard himself say. The person -whose face was clouded, but his deep, mature eyes felt like they where they could see anything- smiled apparently.

"I remember very well.." there was another, larger smile and the person krept closer to him.

"Then.. prince, let me help you to sleep" his smile was most cunning, but also full of lust and love. Yugi felt himself heat up and blush.

"I-okay" Yugi smiled, relaxing as the other person wrapped his arms around him.

* * *

><p>Yugi groaned and opened his eyes, someone moved close to him and seconds later he looked up into Atem's eyes, first he remembered the dream. He turned deep red before the dream faded as he relaxed.<p>

"Yugi, are you okay!" Atem asked, Yugi nodded and sat up, he was lying on his bed, reason unknown to him.

"What.. happened?" Yugi asked, slightly confused.

"First you just collapsed, everyone went home after I reassured them you where okay, Téa wanted to check on you one more time but.." Atem stated, he looked overly worried, but there was something else hidden in his deep eyes.

"But? Something wrong Atem?"

"You kept saying this name over and over" Atem said, he looked away and Yugi felt like he had hurt him badly.

"What.. what kind of a name?"

"Yamu.. sometimes even Yamukanen.. who is that?" Atem asked, now Yugi knew why Atem was acting like that.

"I've never heard the name before.. Atem, I swear, it's the first time I've heard it!" Yugi said and placed both hands on the ex-Pharaoh's cheeks.

"I understand that Yugi, I just wanted to know.. and I believe you!" Atem smiled, Yugi sighed and leant back, he placed a hand on his forehead and noticed that it was slightly warm, he was sweating too!

"Maybe it has something to do with the dream.." he whispered. Atem reacted at once and stared at him, his look made Yugi sit up again and shook his head slightly. He looked into Atem's crimson eyes and bit his bottom lip.

"Another dream?" the ex-ruler asked.

"Yes, I think.. I was a prince again, at least this person- I think a slave- addressed me like that and, I was in some old Egypt, or it looked like that, that much was obvious.. but I didn't hear any names, not mine, nor the slaves'.." Yugi said, he stopped there and looked away, he had woken up right after the person from his dream had embraced him, but the hug had felt good, kind of like when Atem hugged him right now.

"Atem?"

"You know.. I don't care as long as I don't lose you again!" he stated. Yugi turned beet red, but smiled never the less.

"Thank you" Yugi whispered, then he looked at the clock.

"Wha- it's already this late?" well, Yugi hadn't noticed how dark it was outside, but the fact that it was 1 am was very obvious. Atem chuckled and got up from the bed.

"Doesn't make you any less sleepy now does it? Well, that counts for me!" he said and laughed when Yugi gawked at him. The smallest made it to get out of the bed and Atem pushed him back again, Yugi threw a pillow at the former Pharaoh, who dodged and laughed loudly, the laughter made Yugi stop up and smile thoughtfully at him. Atem stopped as well, eyeing his light.

"Yugi? Thinking about me?" he asked, smirking.

"HEY!" the duelist protested and glared playfully as the other began tickling him. Yugi cried out into laughter and wriggled desperately, but didn't get out of the other's hands. Yugi begged him, but the Pharaoh didn't stop, not even when Yugi nearly began crying. Atem laughed even more when Yugi pushed the sheets on the bed into the other's face and wriggled out of his death grip, then he slipped away and ran out of the room. He was followed rather fast down the stairs where he, but being a clumsy person slipped and fell down, but Yami saved him. When Yugi opened his eyes, he turned deep red. Atem was smirking down at him as he held him like a bride.

"Now, that was very dangerous.." he whispered. Yugi turned red and looked away.

"My princess!" Yugi's head jerked back at those two simple words, his mouth opened to protest, but Atem silenced it with a kiss. Yugi turned into jelly right on the spot whilst Atem continued to hold him close.

"Or my prince then, happy?" Atem asked when he parted from his light, who turned deep red. Yugi glared, but smiled and nodded.

"It.. can't we just go back to bed, tomorrow we're going to that place we got tickets for right!" Yugi stated as an excuse to get away, Atem nodded, although he knew Yugi just said it to get away, so he carried him through the house and laid him down on the bed, Atem soon joined him after he had made sure he had something to sleep in. Yugi cuddled up to the former Pharaoh and soon he was falling asleep. Atem smiled and kissed the other's cheek, Yugi mumbled something and smiled.

"Sleep now my dear light.. I love you" Atem whispered, Yugi's breathing evened out seconds after.

"_**You too.. Atem"**_

* * *

><p>"Yugi, wake up" a voice made Yugi stir from his sleep and he opened one eye, meeting a smiling Atem, he smiled as well.<p>

"Good morning Atem" he whispered, still half asleep.

"Come on.. you need to get up, or we won't be able to go to Kaiba's place!" Atem said and when Yugi squirmed, trying to get back to sleep. Atem pulled the sheets off, watching Yugi shriek of the cold air and trying to curl up and away from the world of living.

"Yugi.." Atem said, then he bent down and whispered.

"Your choice.. shower or me!" Yugi didn't really understand the meaning behind it before Atem leaned in and kissed him.

"So, what are you choosing?" Yugi turned deep red. Atem pulled the smaller teen around and kissed him deeply. Yugi, whose face was beet red, turned even redder.

"A-Atem.." Yugi whispered, not used to doing this so early.

"Ah.. you choose me?" Atem said while smirking. This woke Yugi up completely and he shot up from bed.

"I'm up!" he screamed while Atem's hands wrapped around his waist.

"Good.. I'll be waiting downstairs" Atem said.

"Y-yes, have you eaten?" Yugi asked. Atem deadpanned, then he turned slightly red and looked away.

"I haven't" Yugi heard from the ex-Pharaoh and smiled. When he detached himself from Yami, he leant in and whispered into the other's ear.

"When we get back from Kaiba's new place, I can teach you how to use the different stuff at the kitchen" then he walked out of the room, Atem just stood there, embarrassed to the point of being speechless.

"Wha-" Atem drew out a breath, then he turned after Yugi. A huge blow to the poor former Pharaoh's pride seem to make him turn red just of the way Yugi said it.

"I.. I can use them!" he yelled, he only received laughter from that.

"That.. you-" Atem turned even redder and glared in the direction of the bathroom.

"_**Just you wait Yugi!"**_ Atem said through their mindlink and he received a nervous laughter.

"_**What.. do you mean by that?"**_ Yugi asked nervously.

"_**You know what I mean Yugi!"**_ Yugi could quite literary hear the smirk through their link. Seconds later Atem was sprinting after the teen. **(2)**

* * *

><p>The sun was shining, the birds where singing and one Seto Kaiba was on the brink of murder. <strong>(3)<strong>

"And you wanted them here because?" he asked, Mokuba looked up at him.

"You wanted the Egyptian God Cards right.. and they're my friends!" he said and smiled. Kaiba nodded thoughtfully at the first words, he had wanted the Egyptian God Cards for as long as he knew they existed and he still wanted them, but as he had learned over the time he had known Yugi. It was nearly impossible to defeat the King of Games.

"Hm.." was all that came out of Kaiba after that. Mokuba sighed as he left.

"_**But I've got a bad feeling.. something always happens when they arrive!"**_ the small boy thought, but he left it at that as he looked out of the huge windows to his left, a small smile flew across the child's face.

"_**I wonder how they'll survive this one"**_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Yug, Atem!" someone called and the two boys turned to see Joey, Serenity, Tristan and the rest just a few meters away.<p>

"Hey guys!" Yugi smiled to them as he tried to now yawn, even though he had been awoken oh so kindly by Atem, he was still very sleepy.

"Ya brought yer deck?" Joey asked, Yugi nodded and smiled, the rest noted the pieces pendant's hanging around the two's neck.

"You took the puzzle with you?" Tristan asked, Yugi nodded.

"We'll duel together!" Atem explained and smiled to his light. The other's nodded slowly and turned to their left, before them was a huge building, of course inside of huge walls of stone that would provide some protection, the doors to this stone fence was open though, the house itself was quite nice, not something you'd live in, but for someone who made games it was a good one. The house was shaped as a egg, with three Blue Eyes White Dragon's surrounding it. The egg itself was dark, with blue cloud-like streaks on, of course the dragon's where lighting blue. All around the place there was people, but the place it self was amazing, there was statues of several rare duel monsters, such as the three Egyptian God Cards, but there was another monster beside Winged Dragon of Ra that caught Yugi's eyes. It was just as amazing, it had two faces, one was black, with purple streaks here and there, the other a gentle white with red streaks, so, of course it caught Yugi's attention as one of the cards he had never seen before.

"Yugi, come on!" Joey called, Atem joined his light and watched the statue as well.

"I've never seen this one before" he said. Yugi though, desided something was odd.

"I.. think I have seen it.. or I feel like I have" he said, Yugi stared at him.

"What?"

"So you have seen the Two Faced God before!" someone said and both turned.

"Kaiba!" Atem stated, the CEO glared back.

"Two Faced God?" Yugi asked.

"Easy name right? It was another card, made secretly by Pegasus, but as of now, it still is out there somewhere.. it's the strongest card ever been made.. apparently only one person can handle the card, it's a judgement card.. those two heads represents the good and bad in people.. but unlike what's told.. the good is the black and white is the bad in people.." Kaiba said, his voice full of pride. Atem got a sinking feeling Kaiba had it, but the president begged to differ soon.

"Haven't found it yet! If that's what you want to know!" Kaiba said to Atem, who glared back.

"Thank you for letting me know dear cousin!" Atem teased, voice full of sarcasm, his tan skin seemed to glow in the sun above them as Yugi blushed slightly. Atem was closing the distance between them, this Kaiba noted too, but ignored it as he turned away.

"Everyone who has a ticket please enter the stadium now!" he said, Atem swore that Kaiba had hidden a microphone on himself and that's why his voice was way too high. Then Yugi and Atem stopped, Joey and Kaiba was staring at each other with the most odd look those two had sent between them. The Pharaoh sent a curious look to his light, who answered with a confused slash curious look.

"What is it Wheeler!" Kaiba asked, or rather spat, a red tinge appeared on the blonde's cheeks and he glared back.

"Nothing ya'd care to know about!" he spat back, Tristan quickly dragged the teen off while Yugi and Atem stared at Kaiba, Atem let out a small chuckle.

"I think I understand now" he said thoughtfully and Yugi gave him a confused look. Atem laid a hand on his light's shoulder and lent in.

"You know, I think Kaiba has a thing or two for Joey!" he whispered into the other's ear, Yugi turned beet red, but let out a giggle.

"That'd be.. amazing to watch.. those two really don't get along.." Yugi said.

"I'm more interested in who's going to be on top than that" Atem said and Yugi gawked at him.

"Atem!" Yugi shouted. The Pharaoh laughed and began walking, Yugi followed shortly and smiled to Téa and the rest.

"You know.. I think Kaiba is going to top" Atem said after a while and Yugi gawked yet again.

"ATEM!"

"Yes yes.. sorry, love" he whispered the last part, only Yugi hearing it. The reincarnation turned deep red and pouted.

"I wonder how those priests managed with that cocky attitude of yours!" Yugi said with a loud sigh, Atem laughed and leaned onto him.

"Let's ask Kaiba, he should know!"

"He'll never tell you" Yugi said as they walked through the huge doors.

"Yeah, your right about that.. there's Joey and the rest" Atem chuckled as he talked. Yugi turned slightly red at the voice, but nodded and followed him over to the rest.

"So, have ya found yer partner yet?" Joey asked, Atem stared at him.

"I choose Yugi long ago.. but I don't think we can choose, compared to Kaiba's other inventions, they all where based on that.. pick straw-kind of idea" Atem said.

"You are right about that" someone said and everyone turned, before them stood Kaiba. His just as cold glare seemed to go between everyone, then he stopped on Joey, who glared back, looking rather red.

"Kaiba.." Yugi let out a sigh at Atem's annoyed voice, it was weird really. Atem had been close to Kaiba's ancient self, but in present time those two just didn't get along at all. Suddenly the lights went out and Atem sensed something bad. Then he heard Kaiba talking low.

"Mokuba.. I didn't tell you to activate yet"

"I didn't Seto.." Yugi and the rest heard and Atem grabbed Yugi's hand, dragging him close. Suddenly the floor disappeared under the two and Yugi gasped, then he let out a scream.

"ATEM.."

"YUGI!" then everything went black.

* * *

><p>(1) God, it's so funny to use Atem to annoy Kaiba to the brink of murder!<p>

(2) HAH! you so thought there'd be lemon hm?

(3) Kaiba on the brink of murder.. just had to write it X3

So.. there's a new virtual world.. guess that is getting old now.. but I need it DX Hm.. wonder who I'll pair up.. nah, it's already desided! :D and Ra it's going to be fun..

Joey: Yer plannin' somethin' aren't ya? *glare*

Me: Hm? I am? *innocent big eyes*

Yami: It's no use Joey, when she is on writing spree, no one can get away! *sigh*

Me: Watch it.. remember what I said.. Baku- *is jumped by Bakura*

Bakura: Give me another reason to annoy the idiot Pharaoh, pretty please?

Me: Hm.. maybe, depending on what Yami will do onwardds.. though I am planning on writing a BakuraxRyou story :D

Bakura: Me and Hikari-pretty? YAY \(^o^)/

Yami: Out of character much?

Me & Bakura: Watch it!

Joey: Tomyo wan't reviews *reads of paper* an' she wants a lot... or she'll seriously write a BakuraxYugi story! O.O


	7. Chapter 6

I've got more responce :D

Atem: That's because you asked for it..

Me: Hmf *snorts and turns away*

Atem: What crawled up your ass and died?

Me: *tear up* ... ...

Yugi: Er.. Atem, she failed Math and Biology pre-exam..

Atem: ... ... O.O WTH!

Kaiba: *smirk* .. so she finally failed huh?

Me: ... ... *runs off crying*

Kaiba: After 13 years in school and she fa- *hit in head by Tori*

Yami Tori: Shut up stupid CEO!

Yugi: Err.. let's see what Tomyo wrote down before she left.. er.. "Thank you **Cricketcrick** for pointing out my mistakes in the lastest chapters and for liking how Atem could annoy Kaiba in the last chapter as well" err.. okay.. I'll... go and find Tomyo..

Yami Tori: Please do! *glares at Kaiba*

Atem: Um.. Tomyo doesn't own?

* * *

><p>Chapter 6.<p>

Virtual Game.

Joey turned sharply, he felt the ground shake softly, then he heard Yugi scream out.

"ATEM.."

"YUGI!" was all they heard, then the two was gone, seconds after everyone began to yell, he heard Tristan yell too as he and Duke disappeared and Téa with Serenity, he heard Kaiba shuffle. Don't ask how, Joey just knew it was Kaiba. He felt hands close to his and heard the breath of one CEO.

"Back off a little will you Kaiba!" Joey barked, Kaiba seemed to back off, then stop.

"So your still here Wheeler?" Kaiba spat, Joey glared, not sure if he glared in the right direction. Suddenly the ground seemed to disappear underneath them, Kaiba cursed before everything went black around the two.

* * *

><p>Mokuba stared over the high boxed, he saw the men walking back and forth placing the people in each their capsules, his brother had been placed in one as well, with Joey. It was a slight shock, because it seemed they didn't know that those two could bite each other's head off if no one stopped them.<p>

"Where should we place this kid?" a man said, he was holdin a small teen in his arms, the man in front of him smirked.

"He isn't a kid, he is Yugi Muto, place him in that one, and place that friend of his, Téa Gardener in the capsule beside him.."

"Who are we going to place with them?"

"His friend of course, that look-alike, Gardener can have that other girl.."

"_**Look-alike? Oh.. Yugi's other self, that girl.. Serenity, Joey's brother!"**_ Mokuba though and watched the men put Yugi's limp body into a capsule that was dark purple, while the other capsules was grey, Atem's limp body was placed in there as well, then the glass around them closed, Téa was placed in another capsule that was light purple, Mokuba didn't know why they only placed them in one of the light purple ones as there was two but. Serenity was placed in the same capsule as Téa before the glass-lid closed.

"_**But why!"**_ suddenly he felt a hand on his collar and he was lifted up.

"Here's the little brother of Kaiba!" the man holding him yelled. Mokuba glared at them and fought, trying to get out of the man's grip, but it was impossible. They carried him towards one of the light purple capsules and Mokuba's eyes widened.

"No.. I don't want too.." he screamed, trying to get away, but it was futile, his screams seemed to awake a reaction in Yugi as he opened his eyes. The purple eyes looked through the glass and his eyes widened. His lips formed the smaller Kaiba brother's name as Yugi tried to move, next thing he knew, he was gone again and Mokuba knew just why. They forced him into the free capsule and brought over a boy he had never seen before. He wore glasses that was way to large for him and his features looked like an innocent kid, yet he didn't really look that innocent. The placed the boy in the same capsule and closed the lid, the last thing Mokuba remembered was him pounding on the glass.

"_**SETO!"**_

* * *

><p>Yugi groaned and opened his eyes slowly, he was lying on grass, whatever woke him, it wasn't good and Yugi sat up, he felt a heavy weight on his feet, so Yugi looked down and gasped.<p>

"Atem!" he exclaimed and shook his lover out of unconsciousness. Atem groaned and his eyes opened seconds after.

"Atem, are you okay!" Yugi asked as Atem got up, the Pharaoh didn't seem to think about answering as he looked around.

"Where.. are we?" Yugi sighed.

"I don't know.. but I have an idea" Yugi said, then he stood up.

"Virtual world.. remember Noah?" Yugi said. Atem looked up at his light, and nodded slowly.

"You might be right Yugi, but why, it didn't seem planned" he said, suddenly a small person appeared, it looked like an elf in fact, it smiled up at them with non-focused eyes.

"Welcome to Virtual World of Dueling, what are your names?" it asked, Atem and Yugi exchanged looks before they turned to the elf-person again.

"Yugi.." Yugi said. The elf nodded and looked at Atem.

"Yami!" the Pharaoh simply said, not bothering with his real name. The elf nodded yet again and something appeared before it, it was a panel, slightly invisible as it began to touch the panel like it was a board to write on. Seemingly it was writing in their name.

"Then.. who will be the sacrifice and who will be the fighter?" it asked, Yugi gawked and looked at Atem.

"Should you-" he stopped, Atem had shook his head.

"No.. you be the fighter, I think I get the idea of this game!" Yugi nodded and turned back to the elf.

"I'll be the fighter.. and Yami the sacrifice!" he said, using Yami's other name, suddenly another panel appeared, but around them and what they saw shocked them. There was panels to touch so they could choose clothes! Yugi looked at Atem, who shrugged his shoulder and touched the panel, his clothes changed at once, the only thing that stayed was the part of the Millenium Puzzle. Instead he turned into an Egyptian, he wore easy white robe with sand coloured shoes, with a belt of gold around his waist, also he choose to have these golden bracelets all over his body, well, mostly anyway. He choose some around his upper arms, then around his wrists as well as his legs and around his neck, Yugi blushed at the sight before him, Atem also pushed another place and he got some ear-ornament. In the end, he also choose a long, purple cape. It all fitted him so well according to Yugi, but he didn't tell him, being shy and all.

"Okay.. and I'll choose" Yugi murmured and looked at the variety of choices, maybe he'd go for something close to Atem? He pushed on the panel and receive a similar robe with shoes that looked exactly like Yami's, only the robe was a little longer, with the same waist band of gold, he dropped the gold on his upper arms and only took some extra long golden bracelets around his wrists that almost went up to his elbows. He choose the same gold on his legs as well, only they where up to his knees. He choose a choker of gold like Atem and even some ornament for his ears and hair. But his cape was red, like Atem's eyes.

"Then.." he smiled to Aten, who stared back.

"_**I can't believe my light has become so beautiful"**_ he thought, managed to block the mindlink so Yugi wouldn't hear. The elf stared at them.

"Is that all?"

"Yes" they both said and the panels around them disappeared, Yugi put on the Duel Disk and noticed it was different from the one he was used too, it was a small, white clock-like thing, it was square and had another square plate underneath, it had four stars on it, two on each side of a small panel that would clearly show the life points. Yugi made sure his card deck was with him, and it was, on a small pocket that had been made on the gold belt, he nodded to Atem, who walked up to him and stared down at the elf.

"This is the rules.." the elf started.

"You have received the newest Duel Disk, in every battle start with 4000 life points, you have to win enough games to get money, food etc, also, you will have four lives!" the elf said, Yugi looked at the stars.

"The stars?"

"Yes, when one of them stop shining, you have lost a life, you loose one after loosing two games, if you do loose all stars, it's game over! When you have won enough games, you will earn something, like money.." the elf said as it stared up into nothing, well, at least it looked in their direction. It bowed and then it backed off.

"Then, have a good time in this virtual world" then it was gone. Yugi and Atem stared at the spot where the elf had been only seconds ago, then, after some minutes of silence did they look at each other.

"Atem, are we.. locked here?" Yugi asked, slightly scared. Atem sighed.

"I don't know Yugi and I'm wondering who else got into this mess.. maybe all of the others" he said, Yugi's eyes widened in shock

"Then.. but we weren't in pairs.. one of us would be left out.." Atem nodded, then he smirked.

"Maybe.. just maybe, I think Joey got stuck with Kaiba" he said. Yugi's eyes widened impossible more.

"You mean.. Joey and Kaiba, that.. do you think that's a smart move?" Yugi asked.

"Nope! They'll murder each other when they wake up" Atem chuckled, Yugi sighed and looked around.

"Then.. should we look around to see if... wait, Atem, if we meet someone from our gang.. do we have to fight them!"

"I don't know partner.. I think it's as they choose, if Joey is with Kaiba, he might just get stuck with fighting us.. but I doubt Duke, Tristan or the girls would.." Atem said and hugged his light, breathing in the scent. Yugi blushed, the Egyptian aroma floated into his nose and he relaxed, that's the effect Egyptian herbs had on poor Yugi.

"Atem.." he whispered. Atem backed off so he could look into his smaller light, then he leaned in and kissed him, Yugi soon kissed back, albeit shyly.

"Atem.." Yugi whispered softly as they broke apart. Atem smiled, and nuzzled their noses together.

"Let's try to find the other's!" he said, Yugi nodded. Atem managed to make him blush even more when he grabbed his hand and dragged him down the path that they had woken up on, there was high tree's on one side and an open field to their left, they sun was hanging high on the sky and the birds was chirping. All in all, it looked perfect, but both knew it was far from perfect.

* * *

><p>Joey groaned and opened his eyes, he found out soon that he was lying a little weird, but he was lying, face down on something soft and warm, then he realised that it was a human and not just any human. Kaiba, that Seto Kaiba. Joey jerked away, stirring the CEO from his sleep. Kaiba sat up slowly, then his eyes landed on the blonde one and they stared at each other for a long time.<p>

"You" Kaiba said, then he sighed. Joey glared, ignoring the fact that he felt heat rise to his face for an unknown reason.

"Yes, me!" he said with a snort. Kaiba glared back and sighed again.

"Of all the people in the damn huge world I had to get stuck with Wheeler.." he said, Joey snapped at him.

"HEY! Sorry fer bein' just Wheeler, but I doubt ya makin' me pissed makes this any better!" he turned away and wondered where the heck the rest would be.

"True, you seem to have learned some things lately!" if it hadn't been for the sarcasm, Joey would have thought Kaiba was complimenting him. But he wasn't.

"Where are we?" Joey asked himself, looking around, they where on an open field, with just a few trees around them and many in the distance. Kaiba turned and stared at him.

"Obviously-"

"Don't say it please!" Joey groaned.

"Welcome to the Virtual World of Dueling!" someone said and both turned their heads towards the source, what they saw made Joey gawk and Kaiba groan.

"Is that.. an elf?"

"It's obvious isn't it!"

"I didn't ask for yer opinion!"

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed and looked around, he hadn't heard or seen anyone in the last few hours, so, here they where, he and Atem was currently walking through some large oak trees, then they suddenly exited the woods they had been walking through for four straight hours. Atem sighed and looked at the sky.<p>

"At least we're out of the woods" Yugi said and smiled to Atem, who turned to him and smiled.

"Yes, you are right about that" they where about to go to the left of the woods when they heard an outraged shout in the distance. Atem stopped and listened. Yugi as well, but he didn't look so interested.

"What is it Atem?"

"I think.. that was Joey!" Atem said after listening, there was another shout and Yugi nodded.

"Maybe it is him!" he said and they both ran in the direction the shouts came from, when they neared the place, they first saw Joey, he was stomping around, ranting about something, Atem's eyes followed the sight of Joey and saw someone else, then he chuckled.

"It seems I was right" he said and leaned in to his light, who stared back.

"What?"

"Look past Joey" Atem said, and Yugi did.

"T-that's Kaiba!" Yugi said, and Atem nodded.

"It really is.. they're stuck as a pair!" he laughed out loud and watched the scenery unfold before them, Joey continued to rant on and on until that oh so familiar panel appeared around him and Kaiba, who was glaring with his coldest glare yet. It took some time for Joey to figure out what the panels was for, then he choose some tight, steel-black jeans, with a t-shirt marked with a large J on. Atem and Yugi knew just why. Joey also choose to have two belt's similar to the ones Yugi and Atem used in the reality, whilst Kaiba choose a similar long coat that he usually wore, but instead of having the usual KC and other fancy ornaments, but this one was sand-brown, with a white K on the back. He had long bots and tight black jeans. Atem chuckled at that, they looked just like themselves except for these new clothes, Kaiba got the new Duel Disk while Joey looked at it and pouted.

"It seems Joey is the sacrifice in this group" Atem said and chuckled once more, Yugi giggled and looked at Joey, who glared back at Kaiba. The rules was explained to them before the elf disappeared.

"Maybe we should call out to them!" Atem asked, Yugi nodded and raised a hand.

"Joey!" he called, said blonde teen turned and Yugi waved with his hand, the teen though, turned deep red, seemingly ashamed that he was seen with Kaiba. Atem chuckled at that and the two of them walked over too Joey, who stared back at them.

"Fancy clothes Yug.. and Atem too, Pharaoh!" he commented with a smirk, the former Pharaoh chuckled while Yugi turned red.

"It was easiest.." Atem said. Kaiba stared at Yugi, his eyes ventured over the Egyptian clothes to the duel disk on Yugi's hand.

"You are the fighter?" his voice was mocking and really cold, Yugi flinched slightly and nodded. Atem wrapped a possessive arm around his light and glared.

"Kaiba, we choose our positions based on skills and through our hearts.. not because of our status in the society.. or pride!" he yelled back. Joey smirked at Kaiba, who stared back and just snorted, looking like he couldn't give a damn about what Atem thought.

"Maybe we should move on, if we are to find the other's whereabouts!" Yugi said, he looked at Atem, who also nodded.

"Yes, we should.. Joey, your staying with Kaiba right!" Atem said, with a smirk of amusement. Joey glare was kind of the opposite, it was like a 'don't you dare enjoy it! I'm not having fun here!' glare and it made Atem smirk even more. Yugi giggled nervously, trying not to anger Joey more.

"Yugi, I'd expect you'd fight already!" Kaiba commented. Yugi stared at him before he shook his head.

"We haven't met anyone yet"

"You've met me!" Kaiba said, Yugi stared at him, was Kaiba actually thinking about fighting him! Atem burst into laughter and everyone stared at him, Yugi though, turned slightly pink at the voice to the person he loved so much.

"What's so funny!" Kaiba commanded, Atem just laughed more.

"Er.. it would be because just a few hours ago, Atem said you'd most probably ask for a battle!" Yugi said with a small giggle and Atem's laughter slowed down to a stop.

"You are easy to predict Kaiba, that's why!" Atem managed to say between his chuckles. Kaiba's glare intensified. Suddenly they heard a loud explosion and looked to their right, there was smoke rising from the sky, Yugi gasped and he began running. Atem following very fast, Kaiba stared after them as he began walking, Joey just ignored him and ran past him.

* * *

><p>Téa sighed as she opened her eyes, she felt strange, like she had awakened from a long dream, once she had finally managed to support herself on her elbows she gasped.<p>

"Serenity!" she yelled and got up, she shook the unconscious girl lying on the ground before her, soon after, Serenity's eyes moved and she opened them slowly.

"Hm.. Téa?" that was the last thing she managed to get out before something landed before them, it was huge and it looked dangerous. Téa gasped when she realised what it was.

"A monster.. from the dueling game!"

"Indeed miss, I'm searching for a fight!" Téa turned her head and saw a strange teen standing before her, he wore slack, brown jeans, something that looked like a brown vest with a green t-shirt underneath, he had a duel disk on and holding up several cards. He was companied by a girl in similar clothes, just with a skirt.

"But we don't.. have either cards or a duel disk!" Téa said, the teen furrowed his eyebrows and glared.

"Isn't there anyone who can battle around this place!" he yelled.

"Yes there is!" someone called, next second a large monster with an axe appeared and struck down the monster hovering over the two girls, Téa turned yet again.

"Tristan.. Duke!" she and Serenity called, the two monsters went down, creating an explosion of dust and sand, the sound made one think it really was an explosion as well. Téa grabbed Serenity and held her close, suddenly it seemed time stopped around them and Téa looked around, everyone was standing as they had been seconds ago, and they weren't moving either.

"What.. happened?" Serenity asked, suddenly there was a small poff and they looked around to see an elf.

"Aaaw.. how cute!" Serenity said.

"Welcome to the Virtual World of Dueling, what is your names?" Téa and Serenity stared at it, then Téa sighed.

"Of course, only Kaiba would make something like that.. oh, er.. I'm Téa Gardener"

"I'm Serenity!" she just said and smiled to the cute being.

"Then.. who are going to be fighter and who are the sacrifice?" Téa stopped and stared.

"Fighter.. sacrifice?" the elf nodded. Téa thought about it long and hard, it seemed that being a fighter made a lot more work so she turned to Serenity.

"I can be the fighter" she said, Serenity stared up at her before she nodded.

"Okay, then choose your outfits!" it said while doing something on a floating panel, same panels appeared around the girls and the both squeaked.

"Woah.. we can choose our own clothes!" Serenity asked, she quickly began changing, in the end, she had a short, fluffy, white skirt and light blue tights that went all the way down, she choose some easy, white shoes that she thought looked nice, a cute t-shirt in the same colour as the skirt, a belt that matched the tights and a waistcoat that was white with blue ornaments on, then she giggled.

"Wow Serenity, finished already?" Téa asked, she hadn't chosen yet. But then she pushed on and a dark blue skirt that ended midways on her tights, appeared, then she choose some white leg warmers, a blue top fitting in the same colour as the skirt and a belt that was white, she choose a to wear another type of waistcoat that was white with dark blue ornaments and a T on.

"Finished?" the elf asked, Téa nodded, then she looked down, on her belt there was a card holder, but no cards, on her left hand there was a mini duel disk, she stared at it and thought it looked rather funny compared to the one she was used to.

"Then please choose your cards.." the elf said, Téa did as she listened to the elf explaining the rules. The elf bid goodbye as soon as it finished and disappeared, then time continued on as the boys stopped to stared at Téa and Serenity, they smiled and turned around the face the man.

"Now we're ready for a duel.." Téa said and smirked, Serenity kept close by as Tristan and Duke stared at them, that was when Téa noticed the looked different as well, both wore open coats that ended by their legs, they where both coloured black, and both wore the same type of jeans and nearly the same kind of t-shirt as well, only Tristan's was grey while Duke's was black.

"Guys!" someone yelled and now everyone turned, out from the tree's Yugi came, his cape flying behind him as they all smiled. Atem came running seconds after, then joined by Joey.

"What happened?" Joey asked, he saw Serenity and gawked.

"Wow Serenity, those clothes are nice!" Joey commented, while all the other's stared at Atem and Yugi.

"You look.. like a Pharaoh.. both of you" Téa commented. Atem chuckled.

"But.. we're supposed to be pairs.. Joey, your alone?" Tristan asked, it triggered something and Atem burst into laughter. Yugi was giggling uncontrolled as well. Joey turned a deep shade of red and glared at the two laughing at him.

"He's coming, he wasn't 'concerned' enough to run" he ruffled Yugi's hair and the teen squeaked.

"He? Your stuck with a guy too?" Duke asked, Joey glared.

"Not just any guy!" he said, growling.

"And that is supposed to mean?" Kaiba asked as he exited the woods, everyone gawked at him, except for the teen who had troubled them that is.

"Kaiba! Joey, is he-" Téa asked, not sure what was going on, Joey turned into a darker shade of red and looked down.

"Yes.." he simply mumbled, to embarrassed to say anything else. Atem's laughter got even higher as even Yugi was now laughing, everyone else stared between these two pairs and then they burst into laughter as well. Tristan was on the ground, crying because he was laughing so hard, Duke was trying not to laugh, but he was failing, Serenity was giggling while Téa was laughing and trying not to look at Joey, or she'd laugh more.

"Argh.. stop laughing, it isn't funny!" Joey shouted, the teens over at the other side was now completely forgotten.

"I'm sorry Joey, it's just.. we have to be careful, or you might bite each other's head off!" Atem commented through his laughter. Joey snorted and turned away.

"Some friends huh!" he thought out loud, Yugi blinked tears out of his eyes and smiled.

"It's not like that Joey.." the blonde teen nodded.

"Hey, anyone, I want a battle!" the teen that had been forgotten yelled, Yugi and the rest stopped laughing, Kaiba glared, and Atem, Joey, Tristan and Duke joined Kaiba in the glaring match.

"Blah.. who do you actually want to fight against?" Joey asked.

"Most probably all of you.. you don't really look stro-"

"That's shit man.. I don't think you realise who your challenging!" Duke said, he wasn't even referring to himself, Atem and Kaiba both stared at him and nodded.

"Heh.. what are you talking about!" the teen asked. Atem leaned in to Yugi.

"Yugi, shouldn't you tell him your name?" Yugi blushed and took a step forward, Atem still close behind.

"Maybe we should tell him our names before we battle him?" Yugi wondered.

"Ye, tell him our names till we beat him!" Joey said, Kaiba stared at him. Atem just smirked at the teen.

"Yeah.. Joey got a point there" Atem said. Yugi stared at his darkness, then he sighed before he nodded.

"I'm Yugi Muto, and that man over there is Seto Kaiba" Yugi pointed at Kaiba, who glared at the teen, who for some odd reason had turned oddly pale.

"Yugi.. why don't we try first?" Atem offered.

"Then there wont be anything left for us!" the other's called. Yugi giggled and Atem smirked, radiating of confidence.

"Haha.. why not, if I can beat him, so can you!" Yugi said, Kaiba didn't seem to mind that though. Duke sighed.

"It's the opposite.. your the strongest, remember!" Duke complained.

"That teen doesn't really look strong" Joey commented and for once, Kaiba actually agreed with him on something.

"Indeed" Joey jerked his head around and stared at Kaiba in shock, then his face turned bright red and he turned away.

"_**He actually agreed.. wait, why am I happy about that!"**_ Joey just god more and more confused by this, but no one seemed to notice as Yugi pushed a black button, the disk unfolded and Yugi could fasten his deck to the disk seconds later, Atem stood behind, waiting for Yugi to act, the teen snorted and activated his disk as well. Yugi drew six cards.

"I begin then" Yugi said, after all, he had accepted the duel. Yugi looked at the cards he had drawn.

"I put two cards down, summon Dark Magician and end my turn" Yugi said, Atem didn't doubt this choice of tactic as the teen smirked and summoned a monster at the ATK of 1400. The Dark Magician appeared on Yugi's side of the field and watched the enemy closely.

"Attak his life points directly!" Joey and the rest watched the monster set off.

"I activate my magic card Change of Heart, and the monster will go over to my side!" Yugi said calmly, watching the monster take his side instead.

"Che.." the teen waited for Yugi make his final move.

"I also summon Gaia the Fierce Knight he'll attack your life points directly.." Yugi said, the knight quickly drew his sword and slashed the teens life points from 4000 to 3200. The girl winced and glared. Yugi caught this at once. The teen drew another card and smirked.

"_**Atem.. I have a bad feeling about this!"**_

"_**I know Yugi, I have it too"**_

"I activate Card Destruction and we both have to draw five new cards and summon another monster!" he said, Yugi sighed and put his cards into the graveyard, then he drew five new.

"_**At least you didn't loose any precious monster.. and I don't think he has realised what he just did"**_ Atem said through their mind link. Yugi nodded.

"_**If I had lost RA or Dark Magician Girl.. I'd be in trouble, now I'm not!"**_ Yami nodded.

"I summon Dark Magician Girl and end my turn!" Yugi said, his tactic was now very obvious for his friends and Kaiba, but no one said it.

"Stupid.." he drew another card and sighed.

"I pass" the teen said with a grunt. Yugi bounced mentally back and forth in his mind, while shouting happy words.

"_**Seems he didn't have any monster cards!" **_Atem said with a smile.

"_**Lucky us then" **_Yugi answered with a nod.

"Yeah.." he drew another card and his eyes widened. He put the card into his hands and turned his attention to the teens.

"I use Gaia the Fierce Knight to attack again!" the monster did just so and the other monster was slashed in half, then it disappeared. Yugi smiled to himself as the life points of his challenger sank from 3200 to 2400. The girl winced again, but the teen ignored her and drew anther card.

"I summon and attack that annoying knight!" it did and the knight disappeared, Yugi was about to draw when he heard Atem take a deep breath, he could feel the mindlink open a bit more.

"_**Atem.. are you okay?"**_ Yugi asked through their mindlink. Atem chuckled.

"_**Never been better!" **_He got back.

"Okay.. my turn.." he drew another card and nearly laughed out loud.

"I summon Summoned Skull in attack position" he placed the card down and the monster appeared before him. There was a long silence as he took up another card, a playful smirk dancing across both his' and Atem's face.

"Then I sacrifice him, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl.." Yugi took away all three cards and put them in the graveyard, they all disappeared in a flash of light and Yugi smirked as he pulled another card from his hand.

"Then.. now what was it again? ah.. that was it.. _Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg thee, please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee, grace our humble game. But first I shall call out thy name, Winged Dragon of RA!_" Yugi yelled out on Hieratic as he placed the card on his disk, there was a moment of shock on the teens faces before the sky darkened. The earth seemed to shake and in the next moment, a ball of light appeared, it broke and the Winged Dragon of RA appeared, screeching about his return. Yugi heard Joey and the rest call out to him, cheering him on and it made him happy, except Kaiba perhaps, who didn't really seem to care less. Yami placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, I use the magic card Two-pronged attack and it will take down your monster!" Yugi said, the dragon screeched again and blasted a white-glowing ball of energy at the monster, then another ball came right after and the monster was not only destroyed, but the remaining life point to the teen disappeared, one of the stars blinked, signaling one life lost. The girl fell to the ground and held around herself as if she was trying to control her own trembling.

"I didn't even need to use my two face-down cards!" Yugi said with a smile.

"YES! Yugi won!" Joey shouted. He and the rest ran over to congratulate him. Atem took Yugi's hand and leaned in.

"That was a good fight!" he whispered into the other's ear, making him blush.

* * *

><p>Ten hours or so had gone by, Téa and Serenity had lost one and won two duels, Duke and Tristan had won one, Kaiba and Joey had won three while Yugi and Atem had won four, the only one who had managed to get such a high number. They all agreed, minus Kaiba who was dragged along because Joey didn't want to be stuck with him in some cold cave somewhere. Instead they actually found a road to a city, because of their duel disk, they could sleep in certain hotels for free, it also mattered on how many duels you had won to how good the place was, so Yugi and Atem got a quite nice room, while Tristan and Duke was at the lowest and most probably slept on the floor somewhere, quoted by Kaiba. Yugi sighed and slumped down on the bed, there was two beds there and they where quite large too.<p>

"Wai- Yugi, don't you want to eat first?" Atem asked, Yugi groaned and got up.

"Really? To be hungry in a virtual world.. that's creepy" Yugi said and sat down by the table, food had been brought up by servants, something only tree-champions -meaning those that had won three duels- and up would get, Yugi stared at the food.

"It looks delicious!" Yugi said after some seconds, Atem chuckled and took a bite.

"And it is too!" he said with a wide smile, Yugi stared at him before he took a bite of the food, he wasn't entirely sure what kind of food it was, just something good.

"Yeah.. your right!" he said and took another bite, Atem nodded and both continued to eat till they where full, then Yugi sighed.

"Aah.." Yugi let out a please moan, while staring up into the cream-coloured celling. Atem chuckled and got up, he walked over to Yugi and bent down, his light cracked a yawn and Atem smiled. He put his arms around Yugi and picked him up. Said teen yelped and wriggled, trying to get out, but he couldn't.

"A-Atem.. what are you-"

"Taking you to bed!" Atem said as if it was nothing new, Yugi turned deep red.

"Wha-" Yugi protested, trying not to look at Atem as he was placed carefully on the bed, Yami removed all the ornaments and made sure the cape was folded nicely before he tucked the sheets around Yugi, who stared at him.

"Atem?" Yugi whispered, the other leaned in and placed a kiss on the smaller teens lips. Yugi blushed.

"Sleep.. I know your tired!" he said and smiled tiredly.

"You too.." Yugi said, yawning, Atem chuckled and nodded.

"Yes of course" he kissed the other's forehead before he sat up.

"Good night love" his whisper seemed to resonate through the room and echo through Yugi's head. Atem stood up and turned away, meaning to get to the other bed, but an outreached hand stopped him. Atem turned his head.

"Yugi?"

"I'm cold.." the teen whispered, his eyes shone sleepily at him and he smiled.

"Hm.. is that an invitation?" he asked, a light blush flew across Yugi's face, but he nodded never the less.

"Please?" Yugi asked, Atem smiled and sat down on the bed, he removed all of his ornaments as well and took off his cape, his shoes was ditched at the floor somewhere and he lifted a little on the cover, noticing that Yugi was in fact shivering badly and that he shuddered when he lifted the sheets. Atem crawled underneath the covers and hugged his light.

"Warmer now?" Atem asked, Yugi yawned and smiled.

"Yes, good night.. Atem.." Yugi whispered.

"Good night, my love" Atem whispered back and kissed his lover's forehead before they both slipped off to each their dreams.

* * *

><p>"..." Atem turned in his sleep. <strong>(1)<strong>

"...!" he opened his eyes and blinked out his sleep.

"_**Prince?"**_ he thought and moved his eyes to the opening.

"Yes?" he called back and saw a figure standing there, he realised soon who it was and sat up.

"What's wrong Prince?" he asked, somehow he didn't really get why he called his Yugi Prince, but his body moved on his own, as well as his mind and mouth.

"I.. I'm cold.." the boy said.

"You are... cold?" Atem got off his bed and walked over to him. He placed a hand agains the boy's forehead.

"You don't have a fever.." he, the real Atem inside noticed how long some of his bangs where, one reached to mid tight, the other stopped at his hips, he also looked a little more mature than the Yugi he knew.

"I'm just cold.. really cold!" the teens shivering intensified and Atem felt a connection to this dream and the reality. Yugi had acted like that before he fell asleep. Atem shook his head.

"Then.. let's get you to bed" Atem said and smiled.

"Nh.. but it's cold, I used my cape too, but it's still freezing" Yugi's eyes welled up and Yami gasped.

"Wai- please don't cry, should I stay with you?" Atem begged the boy, who blushed and looked at him, his tears stopping before they left his eyes, then he nodded slowly.

"I want you to.. stay with me ... .." he whispered, right then, the dream-Atem didn't seem to care about Yugi being a prince and just embraced him. Yugi sighed.

"So warm.." he whispered in relief, Atem's eyes widened before he smirked.

"Then.. let's help you heat up.. shall we?" Atem said, smirking even more when Yugi blushed deeply and nodded.

"Let's go to bed, my prince-" a hand landed on his lips and he stopped.

"... , please call me by my name when we're alone!" Yugi demanded, Atem stared at him for a long minute.

"But-"

"No buts, I don't care if your a slave, you are also my friend.. and lover" the last was said hesitatingly and with a dark blush.

"O-okay" Atem accepted it and smiled against the hand, soon his tongue shot out and he licked the prince' palm, Yugi blushed even more and withdrew his hand.

".. ... .." Yugi stuttered, Atem nearly bounced him at that moment, why was his prince, his friend, his lover and soul mate so damn beautiful! These thoughts was also shared by the Atem that thought this was all weird. Atem smirked and pulled Yugi into his arms, carrying him back to the bed. Yugi wriggled and protested loudly, but soon stopped when the dream-Atem dumped the boy gently on the large bed and got on top.

"Is it okay?" Atem asked. Yugi wrapped his arms around the other teen and pulled him into a deep kiss, wich Atem was pretty sure the present Yugi wouldn't do!

"Yes, please ...!" Yugi nearly shouted.

"Hm.. as you wish... ..." Atem, the one insde of the mind blinked, he had missed the real name of the prince, wasn't it Yugi? He tried to understand, but soon he heard a familiar voice calling his name in a very different way than what was going on outside of the mind.

"Atem, wake up!" and his dream faded quickly.

* * *

><p>Joey let out a wimper and turned around in his sleep. Then he shuddered and woke up with a jerk, in his dream he had been a poor little puppy and had been chased around by a Blue Eyes White Dragon that Kaiba's soul resided in, it was definitely a nightmare. One that Joey did not want to have again.<p>

"God, he is annoying even in my dreams!" Joey growled.

"Who is?" Joey jerked his head around and stared at a seemingly awake Kaiba, he was sitting on a chair, beside a table and looking through his deck.

"Huh?" was all that left Joey as his face heated up.

"I said, who is?" Kaiba glared back, Joey snorted.

"Why do ya want to know!" he barked at the other, more mature teen.

"You where mumbling my name in your sleep!"

* * *

><p>Atem groaned and opened his eyes, a pair of violet, worried eyes stared at him.<p>

"Yugi?" Atem looked around, it seemed it was still night, but he couldn't be quite sure, the other teen was blocking the view to the window.

"You were talking in your sleep.." Yugi said, Atem stared at him, then he sighed.

"Either I'm going mad, or we are now having dreams that are so alike it's almost like we have been living together before, like in an ancient past!" Atem said with a groan, Yugi stared at him.

"You had a dream? One that matches mine?" Yugi asked.

"Yes I-" he was cut off when they both heard loud knocking on the door, may add it was frantic. Yugi and Atem both got out of bed and stared at each other. Atem nodded and walked to open the door, in case it was someone dangerous, but the odd feeling, it came from Yugi and it made the Pharaoh confused.

"Who is it?" Atem asked.

"It's me man.. let me in!" the person answered. Atem stared at the door before he opened it, next second a blonde teen stumbled into the room and let out a huge groan, trying to catch his breath.

"Joey!" Yugi asked.

"Isn't your room on the other side of the building?" Atem asked, Joey glared.

"Trust me.. ya don't need to know.." he said, trying to contain his anger and embarrassment, Yugi stared at him while Atem smirked.

"Did Kaiba do something to you!" Yugi asked, it was a harmless question, but to Joey it wasn't, he turned deep red and slapped a hand into his own face. Joey let out another groan.

"Joey?" atem asked, he had a feeling Kaiba had indeed done something to the blonde, but he doubted it was a bad thing.

"He didn't really do anythin'.. I guess.. it was just.. what he said"

"He has a lot to say, and most of the time it's just bullshit!" Atem said with a sigh, he found it funny though that Joey acted that way.

"It was because of a dream.. or rather, nightmare.. I was chased around by Kaiba.. as a Blue Eyes White Dragon.. he even multiplied once" Joey shivered as he said it. Yugi stared at him with wide eyes while Atem had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't laugh.

"Chased around by Kaiba, sounds like reality too" he whispered. The other two turned to him and Atem waved his hands.

"Nothing.." he said, they shrugged their shoulders.

"Anyway.. he commented it and..." Joey turned beet red again, his bangs fell down before his eyes as he lowered his head and he began twinning his thumbs.

"And he said something embarrassing?" Atem asked, Joey turned even redder and Atem smirked.

"_**Oh he did!"**_

"_**Kaiba did?"**_

"_**Yeah, Joey probably talked in his sleep or something and Kaiba commented it"**_ Atem answered over their mindlink. Yugi giggled and Joey stared at him.

"Come on.. what're ya talkin' about now Yug?" he asked. Joey had been aware of their mindlink for quite some time, but sometimes it bothered him. Yugi looked at him and his giggle turned into full laughter.

"_**It's unbelievable that Joey of all people get's bothered by something Kaiba said!"**_ Yugi laughed through his and Atem's mindlink. Atem chuckled.

"_**True.. we never managed that, nor Tristan, Duke, Téa or Serenity.. just Kaiba!"**_ this made Yugi laugh even more. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and they all stopped. Atem opened the door slightly and then he chuckled.

"There's a person here looking for his lost puppy!" Atem teased. Joey turned so red he'd most probably beat Yugi when Atem managed to get him into the bed.

"ATEM!" Joey shouted, glaring at the Pharaoh. Yugi broke into laughter again, trying not to cry of it.

"Wheeler, are you coming or not!" Kaiba asked, he looked into the room and found one Joey Wheeler blushing like an idiot. Kaiba's eyes widened slightly at that, but he found it slightly amusing that Yugi and Atem made a cute little fool out of Joey. This made the CEO very confused, even if he didn't show it.

"I.." Joey said, Atem grabbed the teens hand and pushed him towards Kaiba.

"You know.. it's pretty late" he said.

"You two where up!" Kaiba commented, Yugi swallowed.

"We just woke up!" Atem answered just as calmly, while Joey glared at him for betraying him, Yugi smiled at his friend and then he yawned. Atem saw this and smiled to Joey.

"And we'd rather go back to bed too!" he said. Kaiba stared at him.

"Yes yes, thank you very much for the information!" he commented, Atem stared at him with wide eyes while Yugi blushed. Joey seemed to be the only one that didn't understand.

"What? What do ya mean with that Kaiba!" Joey glared at the duelist, who glared back.

"To think the closest friend doesn't understand what's going on!" Kaiba said.

"Maybe you should think about your own feelings for once!" Atem commented, a little annoyed with Kaiba's comment to Joey, who looked like he could murder the president. Kaiba, who caught on with what Atem said, turned away, but everyone caught the pink blush on his face. Joey stared at him before he smirked to Atem as a thanks. Kaiba snorted and left, choosing not to answer what Atem said.

"I'll leave you!" Kaiba said to Joey, who glared after him.

"Okay, see ya two tomorrow" he said and smiled, both teens smiled back.

"See you Joey!" Yugi said. Just as Joey walked out, he saw something he'd probably never see again. Atem had grabbed Yugi's waist and pulled him close, then he had whispered something into the other's ear, making him blush before Atem kissed him. That was the last thing the shocked blonde teen saw.

* * *

><p>Yugi and Atem exited the hotel and smiled when the rest of the group saw them, their friends smiled back. Atem noticed that Joey's smile was a little forced and he wondered why, but let it go as Téa came forward.<p>

"Have you eaten?" she asked, the two nodded and they all turned to see what else they could do, the city was like something from a village, with a lot of greenery, they could see the largest city from a tower, it was on a height and it was huge, sand-coloured and somehow the Pharaoh and his reincarnation got a distant look in their eyes when looking at it.

"Yugi?" Téa asked, the rest looked at her before they looked at Yugi, whose face wasn't visible to them. There was a moment where he didn't even look like he was breathing, but then he turned. There was something odd in his eyes, then his eyes was just as innocent and childish as they knew he was.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course!" Yugi smiled. Atem stared at him before he sighed.

"_**Are you really okay Yugi?"**_ he asked through their mindlink. Yugi turned to him and smiled sweetly.

"_**Yes I am Atem.. don't worry"**_ he answered before they all set for the large city. Half way there, they where stopped by a man. He stared at the former Pharaoh and Yugi before he lit up. Then he asked if they'd listen to a story, Kaiba was the only one that protested and walked away, dragging poor Joey with him.

"I have to ask for your help, this countries kingdom's king has become evil, some weeks ago, the king lost his most important friend, then, if the rumors are true, an evil spirit monster appeared and took over the kings body while he was weakened by the loss, they say that everyone that has gone to battle had become the evil kings slave.." the man explained, Yugi stared at him, his eyes darkening. Atem saw this, but thought nothing of it.

"And you want us to fight him!" Tristan asked, Duke nodded as Yugi looked away, Yami thoughtfully questioned this. The man nodded while drawing a hand through his beard.

"Only you can do that!" he said, this time he was pointed at Kaiba and Joey, who was standing a few feet away, just barely hearing the conversation, suddenly Yugi turned around and ran away. Atem blinked and stared after him, then he sighed.

"I'll catch up to him and get him back!" he said and ran after his reincarnation. Téa stared after them.

"Yugi has been acting really weird lately.." she said, Tristan agreed.

"Not only him, but Joey too, ever since this morning!" he said, Duke nodded and turned to the teen.

"Hey, Joey, come over here for a second!" he called, the blonde teen stared at him before he came over.

"What is it?" he asked, the rest turned to him, Serenity was the only who was smiling to him. Téa pointed after Yugi and Atem.

"Have you noticed something off with Yugi lately?" Joey's eyes widened slightly, then he blushed, but shook his head.

"Not really.. ya know, I'm wonderin', did ya know, that somethin' is goin' on between him an' Atem?" he asked, Téa stared at him.

"You didn't know!" Duke asked, everyone stared at Joey at this question.

"I.." Joey said, he stared at them.

"What.. ya knew! When did ya find out!" Joey asked. Serenity giggled.

"Ages ago brother, we where wondering when they'd catch on in fact!" she said. Joey gawked at her as the rest of the gang nodded at the statement.

"Catch on?" Joey asked, Tristan sighed.

"We always knew it was a matter of time before those two would become more than just friends, but we noticed it right away with how Yugi acted and how Atem looked at him" he said, Joey's jaw dropped to the ground.

"So... they are-"

"Yes they are Joey, geez, your slow!" Téa groaned. Suddenly there was a low rumbling, they all stared around as they saw a familiar kid running by them, followed fast by another kid with glasses, both dressed in Egyptian clothes.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba called out, the child didn't stop, nor answer to his calls, he just continued to run towards the large castle.

"That was.." Joey said, he stared after the kid that followed Mokuba.

"Who?" Téa asked.

"That kid, Yugi protected him from a bully on his way back from the hospital.. when Atem had just come back, when we where at a café and he came up to us, followed by a girl around our age, she thanked Yugi for protecting him and that's when he remember this kid, he asked to look at Yugi's deck.." they all stared at him, although he was blushing, he was looking very serious.

"So, they are.. a pair?" Tristan asked.

"Mokuba wasn't supposed to enter the game!" Kaiba said as he came up to them.

"He wasn't! Then why is he here?" Duke asked. Kaiba shook his head.

"Got no clue, but I think I'll find out if I follow!" he said, thus he grabbed Joey's collar and dragged him down the street.

"Help him, he will need all the help he can get!" the man advised them, they all nodded as they turned away and ran down the street, they turned a corner and Téa stopped, Serenity did as well and stared down at her feet.

"What's this feeling?" she murmured, the next second, everything went black as hand covered her eyes.

"Don't move!" someone whispered, she recognized the voice as Téa's, but it was odd, it was void of emotions and life.

"T-Téa?" Serenity gasped out, then she blacked out completely.

* * *

><p>There was a low murmur through the large halls, so close to a humming that it could make anyone annoyed, yet it wasn't that bad, it was followed up by a laughter.<p>

"Now that I'm on my throne after this long sleep, I'll make sure to wipe out those that stand in my way!" the person sitting on the Egyptian throne, several people was standing around him, one of them was sitting by the throne, the king's hand tangled in the spiky hair.

"And my first target is you!" he pointed at a screen that was hovering across the floor, the picture of Kaiba was covering it.

"Seto Kaiba, you will meet you death here! Isn't that right.. Atem?" the king asked the teen who sat by the throne, the slave looked up at him. His eyes were clouded and he didn't look directly at the king.

"Yes, my Pharaoh!" the teen whispered. The king leaned back against the throne.

"That's right, Tenéa, fetch me something to eat!" he called, one of his female slaves nodded and turned to leave. Her Egyptian dress moved gracefully in the wind as the other slaves refrained from moving. The Pharaoh laughed.

"All is well at ends well, for me! Isn't that right Seraneity?" he smirked, tangling his fingers into teens spiky hair again. The other female slave nodded.

"Yes, it is my Pharaoh" she answered.

* * *

><p>Joey, Tristan and Duke forced Kaiba to stop right after they had exited the city, when looking back, they noticed that neither Téa nor Serenity was there, they where gone.<p>

"Serenity!" Joey shouted, but no little sister appeared, nor the other girl. Kaiba stared at them before he turned away.

"They'll find the way" Joey glared at the teen. A woman in Egyptian clothes was walking past them and Duke stopped her.

"Have you seen two girl with brown hair, one with short dark brown and one with long, light brown, they have white-blue coloured clothes!" Duke asked, the woman stared at him before she shook her head.

"Then did you see a small boy with a wild black hair, followed by another kid-"

"With short brown hair and huge glasses?" the woman nodded, then she looked down.

"They are two of the Pharaoh's slaves.. I'm sorry, I do respect our king.." she rushed away, they stared after her. Kaiba though was looking at the ground.

"Mokuba.. is a slave!" he stuttered, for once, Joey actually felt sorry for the teen. Duke stared at them and sighed.

"But it would explain why they ran through this town, as well as Téa and Serenity's disappearance" Duke stated, Joey glared.

"I think it would explain it all, as well as why Yugi ran off, Yami followed him too right?" Duke said and everyone, except Kaiba nodded.

"Or those two might just be the cause of all of this!" Kaiba said, Joey spun around and glared at him.

"An' that was! Don't talk shit 'bout my friends Kaiba!" Joey snapped at him, Kaiba closed his mouth and didn't answer. Suddenly a certain spiky haired teen appeared.

"Y-Yugi!" Joey asked, the teen looked up at him. Yugi stared at him.

"Where's Atem?" Tristan asked, Yugi obtained a confused face.

"What? He isn't here!" he asked, the other shook their heads and Yugi gasped, then he looked around, the few people passing them all stared at the shortest teen. Some of them wore shocked faces, some fear, some disgust and some of them confusion. This made the gang wonder what was going on.

"Er.. Yugi, did ya see Téa or Serenity?" Joey asked, Yugi shook his head and looked at the city ahead of them.

"No.. but that city, it feels odd, like it's hiding something"

"Like a twisted leader" Duke stated, Yugi's head turned around and he stared at the dice duelist. If one wasn't wrong, it might actually be anger that was evident in his eyes.

"Even so, we are going there!" Tristan said, Yugi's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because the other's might be there, even Mokuba!" Kaiba stared at him as they began to walk towards the huge castle.

"Okay, I can work with that!" Yugi said softly, looking down.

* * *

><p>The large group walked up the stairs towards the Pharaoh's palace. They had been right though, everything was like they where in Egypt again, there was high, sand-coloured pillars on both their sides, before them, a large statue of the Winged Ragon of RA stood, to their right, a statue of Slifer the Sky Dragon stood, while to their left, there was a statue of Obelisk the Tormentor.<p>

"What kind of a place is this, it's like a mix of Egypt and Duel Monster!" Tristan stated, they entered the palace and saw all the hieroglyph scribbling on the walls.

"It's like we're in Egypt!" Joey commented.

"I didn't design it to be like this... someone has changed the game!" Kaiba stated and the other three boys groaned, except Yugi, who stared at the walls.

"Like that stepfather of yours.. or the big five.. or Noah?" Tristan asked, Kaiba glared at him, but nodded never the less.

"This is most probably like that yes!" he answered and everyone shuddered in half fear, half anger.

"Are you here to see the Pharaoh?" a female voice asked, they all turned and Joey gawked.

"Serenity!" the girl didn't react, but instead she looked right at Yugi, who stared back, then she bowed.

"Please follow me" she said and they did. They walked through a huge hall, there was an odd statue in the middle that Yugi stared at for longer than the rest.

"That's the same statue that you have!" Duke commented to Kaiba, who nodded.

"The Two Faced God!" Kaiba said, they walked into a small path, leading to several rooms, but they walked straight forward and soon they entered a large hall. They where met by a small kid, whose glasses was way to large for him.

"What is your business with the Pharaoh?" he asked, Joey stared down at him, then he looked at the throne, a person was sitting there, but he didn't move, nor talk. The kings face was hidden in the shadows, but they could see the tones skin and well built body, also, they noticed that the person wasn't smirking, but he wasn't frowning either. Tristan shivered by the cold look the kid had in his eyes.

"To get back our friends of course!" Tristan said. The boy looked at him, then he chuckled coldly. Obviously this was a forced laughter.

"Impossible!" then he walked away, they now noticed that another person was standing by the throne.

"T-Téa!" Duke commented, shocked to see her with a plate of food and in Egyptian clothes, she didn't react when her name was called. They moved closer, but stopped when another kid entered and they all gasped.

"M-Mokuba!" Kaiba called out to Mokuba, but he didn't answer. The child stopped in front of them, Kaiba reached down and shook his brother.

"Answer me, what have you done to my brother!" he shouted to the person sitting on the trone. Joey sighed and laid a hand on the teens shoulder, this gentle and timid action was brushed off by Kaiba.

"Mokuba, what's wrong with you!" Kaiba shouted to his brother.

"He won't answer you!" someone said behind them and they all turned, Yugi stared at them as the large doors closed behind them. The person on the throne stood up and moved away, then he stopped, staring down at his own feet.

"A-Atem!" Joey shouted.

"He's not Atem anymore, nor Yami!" Yugi said, a small and very creepy smile krept onto his face. Joey turned back to him and frowned.

"Y-Yugi?"

"I'm not Yugi either.." the teen said as he waved with his hand, Serenity walked up to him, bowed and gave him his deck.

"Now.. let's fight.. Seto Kaiba, I will make sure you will stay here forever!" the teen laughed coldly.

* * *

><p>HAH! you didn't except that did you? :3<p>

**(1)** Actually this part.. I've begun drawing it as a comic.. although I've been struggling so much.. with school *tear up* so I haven't been able to draw more than 3 pages.. but I will finish it when I'm finished with school..

Yami Tori: Yes, school comes first..

Me: *sob* ... ...

Atem: Shit.. Yugi!

Yugi: Hm? Oh.. Tomyo! *runs over*

Kaiba: *smirk* Tomyo wants more reviews! apparently..

Atem: Watch it Kaiba.. if I know her right, she has something stored up for you!


	8. Chapter 7

So here's chapter 7.. but because something is happening to Fanfiction, I wasn't able to upload properly.. so it took me at least half an hour more to fix the chapter..

Oh.. and I had so much fun with these chapters.. and I should probably meniton that even though Egypt didn't have silk the time Atem lived there, they used linen, but in the virtual world and in their mindroom it's fully possible..

Kaiba: And you got this from? *stare* I know for a fact that you didn't know this from the start..

Me: *glare* sush.. go and play with you blue eyes or something..

Kaiba: Fine *walks off*

Joey: O.O he.. actually listened ta ya!

Me: Of course, he knows not to mess with me..

Yami Tori: When you have only slept 2 and a half hour the night before last night yes, we all know that your dangerous when tired.. and last night you slept only 2 hours.. so.. only around 5 hours on two days.. and you haven't keeled over yet!

Me: It's not my fault.. got so much to do this week.. and it's your fault..

Yugi: Can we go on?

Me: Oh Yugi! :') of course we can.. you can do it together with Joey

Yami Tori: Your unusually happy right now.. mood swings?

Yugi & Joey: Tomyo doesn't own ANYTHING!

Me: Except the idea of course! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 7.<p>

Virtual Memories.

Joey gawked, Tristan was staring wide eyed whilst Duke was stuttering at the shock. Yugi was smirking back at them, his Egyptian clothes had changed a little, he was now also wearing a crone of gold, his wild, purple eyes went from Kaiba to the slaves on top of the stairs, standing by his throne.

"Atem, come" he called, said teen walked down the stairs and soon stopped. Yugi had walked over to him, and was facing the stairs, then he turned. Kaiba, Joey and the other pair stared back, Joey though, couldn't believe it.

"Yugi is.. the evil king!" Joey mumbled, he felt odd though, like had seen this before, but he quickly pushed that to the back of his mind. Kaiba stared at him, he activated his duel disk and put his deck into the card holder.

"I'm going to fight, I give a shit about rumors or helping people as long as I get Mokuba back" he said, Yugi smirked.

"Fine, as an extra.. I'll let the slave watch you loose" he snapped his fingers and the child whose eyes had been clouded and unfocused seconds ago, came into focus and he looked around.

"Seto!" he shouted, Kaiba stared at him.

"Mokuba, listen up.. I will win" he called back, the child nodded.

"I need to tell you something Seto, it isn't Yugi, that person isn't him.. someone is controlling him! Probably the ones who set of the game earlier, he put Yugi's body in the purple capsule, with his other self.. Téa in the other with Wheeler's sister and me with that boy" he pointed at the boy with the glasses, who continued to look at Kaiba with clouded eyes. Said teen stared back at his brother.

"Someone, did you see who it was?" Kaiba asked, but Mokuba shook his head.

"I'm still here Kaiba, and you won't be leaving!" Yugi called from his place.

"So, how did Yugi end up as the king?" Joey asked.

"It was all planned Wheeler" Kaiba snapped. Yugi activated his duel disk and put his cards into his disk holder as well.

"Fight. Now. Kaiba!" Yugi shouted, Kaiba nodded and drew six cards, Yugi did the same and soon he shook his head.

"I begin then, I put one card face down and end my turn"

* * *

><p>"Hn.." Yugi groaned, trying to get up, but couldn't. He opened his eyes and gasped. He was sitting in his chair, in his mind room and he was totally alone, he could hear someone crying out in pain and agony, wait! It was two people doing that.<p>

"Atem.. Joey!" he tried to get out of the chains even more, but failed.

"Stop trying to escape boy, I wont let you" a voice said and he turned his head and looked down, a man was standing by the start of the stairs, in his hand, he held Yugi's part of the Millenium Puzzle.

"M-my puzzle! Give it back" Yugi shouted. The man smirked and backed off.

"Now now, no need to get angry, I'll just borrow your body to trap Kaiba in this virtual world forever, you wont get hurt!"

"Atem will and Joey too" Yugi shouted, tears welling up in his eyes. The man laughed.

"So, you should stay too then, if you so badly want them with you"

"They're my friends" Yugi screamed, but the man had disappeared, Yugi looked around in desperation.

"Atem, please.. help me, ATEM!" he screamed, trying to get out of the chains, he didn't want to be locked in his mind room while his body was being controlled and hurting his friends.

"_**Atem.."**_

"My King" someone whispered and a man appeared, his striking similarity to Atem made Yugi gasp for breath.

"A-Atem?"

"Close, it's Atam, but Yes?"

"Why are you-" he stopped, this man, named Atam, was different from the Atem he knew, his bangs was long and he was dressed in Egyptian-like slaves clothing. Yugi stared even more at him, his tanned skin was so similar to Atem's too.

"I'm here to save you.. you may not remember, but I do and I swore to protect you for all eternity, wich I will do" he began to walk up the stairs, closing the distance between him and Yugi.

"I.. don't remember" Yugi said, this Atem-look-alike smiled.

"I'm still with you, no difference.." he said and began removing the chains that restricted Yugi's actions. The Millenium Puzzle piece that belonged to Atem dangled from the teens neck and Yugi stared at it.

"You are.. Atem.. my dark is"

"My reincarnation in fact" Atam chuckled and leaned down to Yugi.

"As you are a reincarnation of him, yet a reincarnation of another Pharaoh" the chains was ditched on the floor and Yugi shot up.

"I am.. a Pharaoh?"

"Was, but yes, many many tousand years ago, well, millions of years ago.. though you weren't called a Pharaoh, you were called a King!" Yugi gawked at the answer.

"I don't want this fight to go on" Yugi cried out, he could feel Atem's pain as if it was his own and he could feel the pain and agony coming from Joey as well, just not as badly as Atem's.

"Please help me!" he reached out for Atam's fading body.

"I already am, now go and reclaim your puzzle" he said before he was gone, leaving Yugi in his mindroom. Yugi quickly ran to the other part of his mindroom and picked up the Millenium Key. Then he turned towards the hall again and soon exited through the door, then he tried the door to Atem's mindroom, but found it locked.

"Good thing I took this with me" he said and activated the powers of the Millenium Key. Next thing he knew, he was inside of Atem's complex mindroom, he looked around and found Atem asleep, bound to his chair as well. Pain flew across his face now and then, it only made Yugi worry more.

"Atem.. wake up!" Yugi called, his placed both hands on the Pharaoh's shoulders and shook him, soon the teen stirred and opened his eyes.

"Yugi?" he asked, Yugi smiled as his eyes welled up again.

"Thank Ra you are still you" he cried and hugged him, thankful the man that had taken over his body wasn't taking over Atem's body as well.

"Wha- Yugi, what's wrong? Did some-" he stopped when he saw that he was chained to his throne.

"Yugi, what is this?" he asked. Yugi blinked away his tears and began to take of the chain.

"Someone took over my body Atem.. someone is controlling me and he also chained you, I doubt he knew about you, I was afraid he'd done something worse.." Yugi cried out with a smile. The second the chains hit the floor, Atem shot forward and captured Yugi, kissing him roughly. Yugi blushed deeply, but soon he -albeit shyly- kissed back, it turned from a passionate one to a more desperate and needy one, Yugi gasped and Atem's tongue found it's way into the other's hot mouth.

"_**A-Atem.."**_ Yugi managed to stutter through their mindlink.

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**Joey.. and your body.. is suffering.."**_ he managed and Atem backed off.

"Suffering?" he asked, Yugi nodded.

"And that man, that is controlling my body, he took my part of the puzzle as well!" he said and Atem's eyes widened.

"Why would he do that?"

"I have no idea"

"But what now Yugi, if Joey's suffering, then we need to sto-" he stopped halfway through his sentence as his face furrowed in pain, Yugi heard a small wince leaving the other's mouth.

"Atem!" Yugi reached out to Atem, who took his hands and smiled.

"I'll be okay, I think it's worse for Joey, you know how much pride Kaiba sets into his dueling and he probably couldn't care less if Joey got hurt, if I hadn't know about his feelings" Atem said, Yugi nodded and looked down.

"But how are we going to stop.. me?" he didn't know how to refer to this man that was controlling his body, Yami shook hos head.

"That we'll find out, and we aren't stopping you, we are stopping someone else, a man that controlling you and forcing you to fight" Atem said and Yugi gave him a short nod.

"What if we use the Millenium Key to enter someone else' body?" Atem asked and Yugi stared at him with wide eyes.

"What.. how?"

"Um.. I mean, Shadi took over Téa's body once, maybe.. just maybe, we could use this as a way to take over someone's body and stop this fight" Atem asked, Yugi stared at him before he hesitatingly nodded.

"Maybe.. but what if we hurt the person we uses?" Yugi said, Atem smiled at him.

"You remember right, Téa was released when she touched the Millenium Key, and the only thing missing was her memory of what had happened" Yugi nodded at Atem's explanation.

"Then, wich one of us is going?" Yugi asked. Atem stared at him.

"Maybe I should go?" Yami said.

"B-but.. what if you get hurt?" Yugi asked, he was pale and trembling slightly. Atem smiled and hugged his light, who blushed at this gentle affection.

"It's going to be okay and I think I don't need the Millenium Key to do this.. maybe the Millenium Rod instead" he said, Yugi looked up into his eyes.

"But.. what about your body.." Yugi asked, this caught Atem of guard.

"I.. didn't think about that.. sorry" he smiled sheepishly and Yugi sighed.

"I'll go!" Yami's eyes grew bigger at that comment and barely stopped himself from raising his voice at the smaller teen.

"But Yugi-"

"No Atem.. I need to do this, I understand that now.. as soon as my body has been released by that man I will return.. meanwhile I'll borrow someone else's body" Yugi explained, gently he laid his palms against the Pharaoh's cheeks and brought their lips together, when they backed off, Yugi pressed their foreheads together while smiling.

"I will be okay Atem.. I just need to sort this out, if Kaiba wins when I'm here.. I think I might risk losing my soul as that man might use me as a shield too.. but if I'm not here, he wont be able to do that" Yugi whispered to his darkness, who stared back with his deep crimson, red eyes. The Pharaoh sighed and wrapped his hands around Yugi, only to dragged him closer, they stared into each other's eyes before Atem answered mostly because he couldn't defy his little light.

"I guess it's no use.. just don't get hurt" he said, kissing Yugi's cheeks, said teen giggled at the feeling and smiled at him.

"I'd never do that Atem, then, I just need to find the-" he stopped when he felt an arm around his wrist.

"How did you get here.. I mean, if you where tied to your chair as well!" Atem asked, Yugi's eyes widened as realisation hit him.

"Um.. er.." he stuttered, trying to find out how he should say it, but kind of failed.

"Yugi?"

"Someone.. appeared.. he looked like you.. and he was wearing similar clothes to the ones you used when you where a Pharaoh, just that.. you didn't have the ornaments and the cape.. you looked like a slave" Yugi said softly, hoping his dark wouldn't get angry or misunderstand.

"Someone? Did you get his name?" Atem asked, his hands had ventured from Yugi's hands to his shoulders and was resting there gently.

"Yes.. his name was.." Yugi looked down, then up at Atem, he took a deep breath.

"His name was Atam" he whispered softly, Atem's eyes widened in shock.

"His name was.. the same as mine!" his hands tightened where they rested on Yugi's shoulders. Yugi winced and looked down.

"Almost, his name is Atam, yours is Atem.. he said, he was the past you.." there was no way Atem's eyes could get any bigger now, or they would fall out of his head. His eyebrows had long since disappeared underneath the golden bangs and his mouth was wide open.

"But I am.."

"A Pharaoh.. yes, but he said so and I don't know why.. but I believe him" Yugi said, seconds later he regretted it as the hands on his shoulders tightened even more.

"Yugi-"

"It's okay.. Atem, can we talk about this later.. we need to.. do something about the situation" they heard a low, pained groaned from somewhere and Yugi froze.

"Joey.. please Atem, we need to move quickly if we are to save him, Kaiba and you-"

"Us Yugi.. us!" Atem told him.

* * *

><p>"Yugi, please stop this!" Duke shouted, the teen king ignored him as he used Dark Magician to lower Kaiba's life points, Joey groaned and slumped to his knee's. Tristan was looking franticly from Téa to Serenity, to Atem to the boy, whose name they didn't know. Before they could do anything, the eye of Ra appeared on the boy's forehead and he let out a small groan, everyone stared at him as he soon opened his eyes, they where oddly clouded, but they had already seen that on him.<p>

"Kaiba, please stop me.." the boy whispered. Kaiba froze completely, that voice.

"Yugi?" Joey asked, a little shocked. The boy nodded.

"I've taken over the body of this boy as my body is being controlled as well.." Yugi said through the boy, the controlled Yugi didn't seem to notice this as he was staring at his cards and smirking to himself.

"Stop you.. how?"

"You can beat me.. that Yugi over there isn't familiar with the tactics and the cards I use, he wouldn't be able to withstand the power of the three Egyptian God cards either!" Yugi told them, Kaiba nodded.

"So, this is a fake person?"

"Not quite.." Yugi said with a sigh, looking at them from clouded, blue eyes he then looked down as pain flashed across his face. Kaiba stared at him.

"How so?" he asked.

"It's my body, but there's a soul in there that doesn't belong there.." Yugi explained and Kaiba nodded.

"So, defeating him means driving him out?"

"Yes, or so I hope.. I will try to stop him too, to make sure he doesn't hurt either you, Joey or Atem" Yugi said, falling to his knees and the controlled Yugi turned, noticing one of his slaves off behaviour.

"Get to your feet!" the teen growled. Yugi stood up, but held back the glare. Kaiba drew a card and sighed, then he looked down at his plate.

"I place one card down and end my turn.."

"Afraid of losing, seeing that you only have 1500 life points left and I have 2600 life points.. I think I'll win quite easily!"

"I doubt it!" Kaiba said with a snort.

"How is that?"

"Because the winner isn't known until the battle is over and I don't plan on losing"

"I'll make sure you loose, Dark Magician Girl!" the fake Yugi yelled and the monster appeared, but something was off, everyone saw it. The girl turned her head and stared at the controlled Yugi, tears appeared in her eyes as she shook her head.

"Don't cry.. Kaiba will defeat me" a low voice said, the girl turned and stared at Yugi, who was in control of the boy, she smiled and nodded. The tears disappeared from her eyes as she began to perish.

"Wha-what's going on!" the fake Yugi yelled, Kaiba smirked.

"It's obvious isn't it? Yugi's monsters have a close trust and respect towards him and they don't like to be controlled, wich is why she refused to fight for someone who is controlled and being evil!" Kaiba said, smirking at the fake Yugi's confused look.

"Damnit.." the teen cursed, Kaiba drew another card and smirked.

"You don't know who'll win yet.." he placed a card face down and then he smirked even more, raising another card from his hand.

"And I'll summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!" he shouted, everyone, including the real Yugi cheered, they all knew that the fake Yugi had no defences right now. Then Kaiba pulled another card.

"Then I use this card, White Dragon Ritual to call forth my other two Blue Eyes and fuse them to make Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba said, the other two dragons appeared as they all merged, making the three-headed dragon that they all knew so well from earlier fights.

"WHAT?" the teen shouted before Kaiba launched his attack.

"They're strong.. to strong" Kaiba said as the fake Yugi's life points went from 2600 to 1000 and Atem let out a strangled gasp, the real Yugi looked away, biting his bottom lip and trying not to move.

"_**I'm sorry.. Atem"**_ Yugi said through their mindlink.

"_**It's okay.."**_ Atem answered and Yugi could feel the warmth and love he got. The fake Yugi drew another card and smirked.

"I summon Kuriboh and also put this card face down.." the teen said, Kaiba's eyes widened, at first he wanted to attack the little fur ball, but then he caught on to the teens plan and he smirked.

"Whatever.." he pulled another card and placed it face down. Then he ended his turn. After two more turns like this, the fake Yugi had Kuriboh, Curse of Dragon and Ancient Elf on the field, thus he drew another card.

"Oh well, I'll just sacrifice these weak ones and let this monster out" the fake king yelled, Kaiba snorted.

"Do you think you'll be able to withstand the power?" he said, everyone except Yugi and Atem looked at him, the fake Yugi laughed evilly and ran a hand thew his hair.

"Of course, or I wouldn't have done it.. let's see, wich is stronger.. Blue Eyes against Winged Dragon of Ra!" that done, the monsters disappeared and the golden god appeared before them, it screeched and stopped in it's tracks, it gave the Blue Eyes an odd look before lowering to the ground.

"Now.. how will you go against this?" Kaiba asked, seeing that the fake Yugi was having a hard time keeping up with his monsters powers. Then he stopped and looked at the real Yugi.

"I thought I chained you to your damn chair" the teen howled at him, but Yugi just smirked.

"I have my ways!" he said, the monster looked at him and Yugi nodded.

"I don't want to fight, Kaiba, take him down.. Ra isn't going to stop you!" Yugi yelled and Kaiba gave him a short nod. The fake Yugi stared in wide eyes at his monster.

"Obey me damn.. monster!" he yelled, Yugi sighed.

"It wont listen to you.. because it doesn't obey anyone except me and Atem" the real king answered, the fake one glared back.

"Go back to your chair!"

"NO!"

"Damnit.."

"Here goes" Kaiba yelled as the fake ruler jerked his head towards the Blye Eyes and gasped as he saw that the Winged Dragon of Ra was already gone, the attacked launched and hit the teen dead on, his final life points falling to zero. Atem let out a pained cry and fell to the floor. This time the real Yugi reacted and ran over to him, the fake Yugi though, grabbed the child and glared at him.

"Your coming with me!"

"I beg to differ!" a low voice said and the two kings looked down to see Atem glaring up, he the part of the puzzle that dangled around the kings neck and ripped it off, the fake king growled and hit the slave in his stomach, sending him flying across the floor as he hit the stairs and fell to the floor with a cry of agonizing pain. Yugi yelled the former Pharaoh's name, but didn't receive any answer.

"Now then.. wait, why can't you.." the fake Yugi seemed to have realised he couldn't merge with Yugi's spirit as smoke began to rise from the kings body.

"Without that part, I cannot enter my own body!" Yugi said, the teen growled and threw the boy away. Yugi let out a small shout as he hit the wall and fell down to the floor, and there he stayed. Everyone called out to him as the spell on the slaves was broken, but instead of acting like themselves, Téa and Serenity ran over to Yugi and helped him up.

"Why you, get out of our kings body!" Téa roared, she glared at the teen, who gasped and fell onto his knees.

"No.. I won't.." he whispered, then the body fell to the floor as they saw the spirit form disappear, Serenity ran over to the limp body and put the half of Millenium Puzzle around Yugi's neck, then the Eye of Ra appeared on the limp kings forehead before he groaned. Téa ran over to him and helped him up, while their friends crossed the room to reach him. Suddenly there was a bright light, making them all stop, when the light cleared, Yugi was standing by Atem's form, helping him up. Téa blinked before she smiled and bowed. Yugi was now dressed in a pure white, long tunic, with a large belt of gold around his waist, he had the same ornaments around his wrists, upper arms, neck and legs, he wore a large crown and his bangs was oddly long, he wore a cape that was blue and it was so long it reached the floor. He looked like a Pharaoh, the only thing they noticed that was different was the make-up and the way the clothes were made, of course they noticed how long the golden bangs was compared to the natural bangs Yugi had. It was obvious the clothes were made of silk, everything had a certain white glow to it and his make-up was making him look far more ancient than Atem had when had ruled Egypt many tousand years ago.

"Your Highness.. welcome back" the girl said and Yugi smiled to her.

"Thank you" he said, then he turned to Kaiba.

"I thank you for you brave work to set me free from the evil person who was controlling me.. as a reward, I'll give each of you something" Yugi smiled and walked over, Atem was walking behind him, his eyes were clouded, but they didn't seem odd.

"You saved our king and for that we are very grateful, a party will be held for your bravery!" Atem said, Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Please make the arrangements Mehekuro.." he said, Mokuba's eyes clouded slightly before he nodded.

"Yes your Highness?" he then turned away as Kaiba turned to Yugi again.

"What did you do to him now?"

"I didn't do anything Kaiba, he is simply working on his role as one of my priests" Yugi said with a smile and Joey and the rest came over.

"Um.. how do we get out of the game?" Joey asked, Yugi smiled.

"I will tell you when the party is over, now then, I should-" he stopped, he had seen the dark shadow lurking behind them, then he glared.

"That goddamned.." Yugi growled and reached for his cards. Before he could do anything though, the shadow lashed out and the king was thrown across the room, the teen Pharaoh let out a strangled gasp as he slid several meters down the wall and hit the floor with a loud smack. Atem gasped out in pain, but ignored it and ran over to Yugi's form.

"Your Highness" the slaves all called, Mokuba came in and gawked at the scene.

"W-what happened?" he asked out loud, everyone had turned to the shadow as Yami brought the king into his arms and stood up, the king though, was already unconscious and couldn't do anything. Yami turned to Mokuba with a pleading look.

"Help please.." he begged, Mokuba smiled.

"No need to beg, I'm already on it, he snapped with his fingers and a book appeared in his hands. He opened and and began to look for a certain place.

"Hm.. ah, right here.." he began chanting with a low voice, the ring the teen king wore on his left hand, on his ring finger began to glow, that the ring on Atem's right handed ring finger did as well. Soon the boy stopped and smiled.

"He should wake up any moment now.. all fine" he said, said teen groaned and opened his eyes.

"I feel like a statue of Ra landed on me.." he grunted, Yami laughed and snuggled his king, who blushed.

"You are okay, that's all that matters-" he stopped when he heard Duke yell out, they all turned and saw the shadow, it was in the middle of their gang, Duke was lying on the floor and trying to get up. Tristan was currently dodging another shadow arm as Joey ran away, Kaiba backed off slowly as they all heard low chanting and turned. Yugi was standing in front of them, his eyes closed and the glow around him intensified, the shadow squirmed and backed off.

"Disappear, shadow of the dead, leave this world and never return, if so, the great sun-God Ra will bestow upon you the greatest of the punishments that can be given to any form of life!" Yugi shouted to the shadow, the shadow shouted out in pain and shrunk on his spot.

"Be gone!" Yugi yelled and lifted his hand, pointing it at the shadow, who screamed out in agony before disappearing, a small, black crucifix fell to the floor from the spot the shadow had been

"There.. I think we'll drop the party.. I don't really feel like partying today, maybe tomorrow" Yugi said, rubbing his stomach.

"We really want to go home" Tristan said and Yugi laughed.

"I do understand, now then, follow me" the teen king turned around and followed by everyone else. They walked through several halls before entering a small room, on the floor before them, a large star was carved, well, there was two stars on each other, one black and the other white.

"Please step onto the stars" Yugi told them and the four got onto the stars, it began to shine when Joey noticed none of the other's made a move to join them.

"Wait.. why aren't ya comin'?" Joey shouted, Kaiba and the rest jerked their heads around, seeing that the two were smiling to them.

"We aren't supposed to do that yet.." Yugi said with a small smile, he waved at them before the four lost focus and blacked out.

* * *

><p>Joey groaned and opened his eyes, he heard someone talk and looked around, the glass above him rose and he managed to get out of the sleeping position he was in, only to fall forward as he heard a grunt underneath him.<p>

"K-Kaiba" Joey jerked back, blushing madly at the way he had ended up. Kaiba sighed and got up, he looked around, there, on the floor in front of the purple capsules, laid a man he had never seen before, but he knew there was something on him, well, Kaiba corp had something on him anyway.

"Yugi!" Joey called out, he had seen the purple capsules and was now looking into it, Kaiba did as well, then his eyes widened. The Yugi they all knew was changing, he had long bangs in front, wich they noticed that Atem had as well, they weren't that long though, only to half way across his chest, like the way he had been in the game. The two teens wore smiles on their faces as tears slipped from Yugi's closed eyes.

"What.. what is going on Kaiba?" Joey asked, Duke and Tristan came up behind them and they stared at the scene in front of them.

"How should I know?" the president demanded as they heard the soft opening of another capsule.

"Brother!" someone called out and Kaiba turned, then he smiled.

"Mokuba!" he said and crouched only to wrap his arms protectively around his little brother in the next second, the boy with the glasses looked around though, slightly confused and very curious.

"Hey, your that kid Yugi saved the other day" Joey said, the kid turned and mature, not-so-innocent blue eyes stared up at him.

"Where am I?" the boy asked.

"This is where we bring everyone once we put them to sleep so they can enter the game" Kaiba explained. Joey walked over to the kid.

"Conan wasn't it?" the boy nodded.

"Odd name" Tristan said, Duke snorted.

"Yours odder" he said and the brown-haired teen glared at him. They heard another capsule open and Joey turned around, only to lit up.

"Serenity!" he called out and ran over, the girl in question turned and smiled.

"Joey!" she said as she was embraced.

"God.. what's going on now.. I can't wait to get some fresh air" Téa complained as she got out of the capsule, then she looked around, her eyes landed on the capsule where Yugi and Yami was still in.

"Why.. haven't they woken up yet?" she asked, Kaiba turned to Mokuba, who was looking at the panels.

"It's odd, they are finished and should wake up by now.. but something is holding them back and it's blocking the readings so I can't get any information about them.. one thing is sure though, they are not in their bodies.. there's no heartbeat, but there's lots of brainwaves from both" he said with an alarmed voice, everyone gasped and looked at the capsule.

"So, how can we get them out" Téa asked loudly.

"They have to do it on their own.. we can't do anything from this side, since the game as been altered, we can't access and stop the prossess of the game, it can only be done so from the inside" Mokuba said with a sigh, Kaiba groaned.

"Just what I needed.. Mokuba, try the back-up file I have" he told the boy, who nodded and reached for a small disc laying on top of the disk, he put it into the computer, but then backed off.

"What.. the.. it's.. no, we can't do it Seto" he managed to get the disc out of the computer and put it away, Kaiba came over.

"Why?" Kaiba asked.

"If we try to take control of the game again, we'll kill them" Mokuba wasn't referring to just Yugi and Atem this time, in fact, many people where still in their capsules, sleeping and thinking they where still in the game. Joey gawked.

"Kill.. so.." Joey began.

"Their minds are trapped in the game, if we do anything.. that means they'll all go brain-dead.. or the fact is that their bodies will stop working" Kaiba explained. Joey and the rest gasped.

"So, if we try to do somethin'.. they'll all die!" Joey asked and Kaiba nodded.

"Let's hope.. that Yugi and Atem can finish the game themselves" Téa said.

* * *

><p>"Yugi?" Atem asked as they watched the sun set, it had been around three days since Téa and the rest had left, they both knew though that a lot of duelists was still in the game and they couldn't finish until they where all out.<p>

"Yes Atem?" Yugi answered and looked up at him with a smile.

"You know, I kind of like this, I mean.. you being a King I mean, and we can just stay like this.. for now" he said, snuggling against his light, who smiled even more and closed his eyes.

"Yes, indeed it feels great..sometime we have to go back though" he said, giggling as Atem kissed the other's neck.

"Yugi.. I love you" he whispered and Yugi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I love you too Atem" Yugi answered, he turned his head around and Atem smiled, kissing him deeply and with all the warm feelings he could managed to push into that single kiss.

"Now.. let's get to bed, tomorrow will be another long day" Atem said and Yugi pouted. The two of them joined hands as Atem dragged him inside.

"How did you manage back in ancient Egypt.. it's horrible.. all the work" Yugi said with a low groan, Atem laughed and pulled the teen king through the great hall, all of their servants bowed as they passed, non of them questioned this act between a king and his slave, but they all also knew how madly in love the two were.

"Hm.. I guess it kind of just became like that, you know.. I grew up on those strict lessons so I would become a great king.. just like you are now" Atem said, they walked down a corridor, passing several servants and some guards, at the end of the corridor there was a large door, covered by white, silk-curtains. Atem pulled Yugi through before pulling the curtains close, he smirked at the guards standing outside.

"Leave us!" they stared at him, but nodded and left, everyone knew what was going to happen next anyway and the poor guards had heard more embarrassing sounds than most people in their old age would have.

"Atem.. are you-" Yugi began, but was cut of when lips was on his and he melted at once, moaning into the sweet and tender kiss. They backtracked, well, Yugi did and soon his feet hit the bed. Yugi yelped and broke the kiss as he lost the balance, but Atem caught him before he hit the bed.

"You have to be careful, my King" he whispered, Yugi turned deep red and looked away.

"Atem.. you.. stop calling me king already" Yugi pouted.

"Alright.. my, cute little Yugi" Atem teased, watching Yugi glare playfully.

"I'm not little!" Yugi protested, but Atem ignored it and kissed him, letting Yugi fall on the bed as he crawled on top and used his hands to feel every small spot on the boys body.

"Tonight.. your mine" Atem whispered as they parted once before they locked into a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Hehe.. so I finished it later than I thought.. oh well :D It's been taking me very little time to make the plot of the virtual world, but oh so much fun ^3^<p>

So here you have it, though I hadn't thought I'd ever write about Kaiba saving the day..

Kaiba: Then why did you?

Me: Cuz I thought it'd be best if Joey and Yugi got up against each other again X3

Kaiba: That wasn't a fight between them..

Me: Me knows Kaiba.. you see, that was half of the plan.. anyway, you ain't going to get to hear the rest anyway!

Kaiba: I don't really want to..

Me: Atem!

Kaiba: *freeze* ... O.o

Atem: Yes?

Me: Do the end will you? *laughs at Kaiba*

Atem: Unusual to ask me, but okay.. you know Tomyo doesn't own.. but she still wants reviews.. or she'll feel alone and most probably stop the story D:

Me: Good, now off to work on my homework.. )':


	9. Chapter 8

Hm... someone who needs to get this explained?

Atem: Yes!

Me: Okay, the last chapter went like this; Yugi and co was trapped in Kaiba's new virtual game.. thus they had to finish it to get out, sadly, some.. evil people.. that Kaiba probably took down afterwards.. put Yugi into a different capsule, the one for the King (who is supposed to get possessed, that's how the game plays out) but this people altered the game a little to fit something close to a Pharaoh.. When Yugi disappeared from the rest, he went to the palace, that what we see when he talkes to his slaves about taking down Kaiba, before he comes back, just without Atem, who 'plays' the King for now.. when the rest arive there's a lot at once isn't it? and yes, I did write both ! and ? a few more times than I was supposed to, I have changed that now so rest assured..

Kaiba: ... was that all?

Me: Yup, that about sums it up *jumps around*

Yami Tori: Have you been eating candy?

Me: Ehehe.. *giggle*

Atem: Ignoring Tomyo... *looks at the readers* the question is, do you (reader) understand?

Me: That was more directed to **Cricketcrick**, who has been helping me around with the ! and the ? in the chapters.. and also tipsed me about the confusion in the last chapter ^3^ thank you very, very much :D

Atem: ... can we continue the story now?

Me: Not yet, the rest that wasn't explained, will probably be explained in this chapter, if there's something not explained, please feel free to ask me so I can explain without spoiling :3

Atem: Now?

Me: Geez, what's with you! *glares*

Atem: Just.. want to know what happens.. you remember right? me and Yugi is still trapped in the game! *sigh*

Me: I haven't forgotten..

Yami Tori: Nope, we've been on school, then shopping spree.. then we said no to a party and just came home.. *glares*

Yugi: Shopping.. spree?

Me: *grin* you want to see?

Yugi: No thank you, I have.. home work *runs off*

Me: Che! Atem, disclaim!

Atem: *smirk* Tomyo doesn't own, and never will..

Me: Oh! and lemon.. aaaand.. A NEW COUPLE! :D

Atem: Who?

Me: Remember chapter 9?

Atem: ... ... O.O Oh Ra.. you do not write..

Me: I do ^3^

* * *

><p>Chapter 8.<p>

Hz in The Form of Love.

"Hey Kaiba, if Yug an' Atem ain't wakin' up, why're other gamers wakin' up?" Joey asked the CEO, who was currently reading something from a paper he held. Said brunette looked up and glared.

"It's obvious isn't it? Those two can't leave before everyone else is out of the game.." He fully regretted that he invited the gang to this game, why did he always give in to Mokuba's pleas?

"Oh.." Joey turned around, watching the people that work for Kaiba walk around, smiling and helping out just awakened teen from their capsules, blah blah blah, Joey turned away and stared at the rest of their gang, Téa and Serenity was sitting in a corner, talking with low voices, while Duke and Tristan was trying to murder each other. This was just another day for one Joey Wheeler apparently. None of the teens that had been in the game except them knew of what was really going on, they didn't know the one famous Yugi Muto was trapped in the game with his lover and if Kaiba shut down the game they would die.

"Kai-" Joey stopped himself, Kaiba did however look up at him as he heard half of his last name being called, but stopped when he saw a tinge of red on the blondes face. This, for some reason, made Kaiba smirk as he walked closer.

"Something you wanted?" he asked, Joey jerked his head around to stare at him. He turned deep red before he looked away.

"Not really.." Joey murmured, he didn't have time to worry about his own feelings that had been growing when it came to the president. He had to worry about Yugi and Atem's safety first. Kaiba hummed and turned over to Mokuba.

"How are the two doing?" he asked, Mokuba looked up.

"For some reason, their brain activity rose for some seconds ago, and I don't mean just a little, it rose with 40%!" Mokuba explained and Kaiba's eyes widened.

"That was.. high, and in such a short amount of time as well.." Kaiba said, Joey walked over.

"Can't ya find out what's happenin', if they're brains are workin' on speed, then somethin' must be happenin'!" Joey stated, a little annoyed with his nervous and hesitant voice.

"Well, not really.. but I can assume that whatever is going on, it's very stimulant.." Mokuba said, completely obvious to the dark blush that had covered Téa's face.

"Stimulant you say.." she said, trying not to get a nose bleed. Joey turned to her.

"Ya know somethin'?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well.. it depends on how you will take it.. and if Yugi and Atem want's me to tell you" Téa explained, she was actually quite okay with them being together, but she wasn't sure if she should tell the rest of the gang. Kaiba though, smirked.

"It's quite obvious what's going on between them" he stated and Téa blushed.

"Then, you understand what's going on right?" she asked and something close to a blush flew across the CEO's face, and Joey's eyes widened.

"What is it that the two of ya know?" he asked, he had a feeling he knew it, yet he really didn't want to believe it.

"Joey, haven't you understood yet?" Duke asked, everyone else came over as Mokuba stared at them. Kaiba turned to him and shook his head.

"Mokuba, please leave us alone" Kaiba said.

"What for?" Mokuba pouted.

"Because this is not talk you should hear" Kaiba stated, glaring at the others.

"That's right Mokuba, let's go out for a while" Serenity said with a smile, and the boy looked at her, though the other kid, Conan, refused to leave.

"I can handle enough" he just said stubbornly, he had, from the body language he read off the two that played king and slave that they were closer than it seemed.

"You are.. a little to young for that" Téa said with a innocent smile, but the child didn't let himself be coaxed out of the room.

"I've seen more than you'd ever see so granted I'd understand something like love!" the child said, glaring up at the shocked teenagers.

"What?" Joey began, he stared at Conan with wide eyes.

"I'm a detective, I handle murderers at daily basis, of course something like this is something I'd be able to easily digest!" Conan said, his eyes held more wisdom than most of the teens had, his eyes was not the innocent as that of a real child, they where clear, wise and held knowledge about a world they'd never want to venture into and yet these eyes where clouded by blood of murderers.

"Yer a detective?" Joey asked, Conan nodded. Duke and Tristan both walked over and crouched.

"How old are you?" Duke asked, Conan turned to him and his mature eyes seemed to pierce everything in their way.

"Nine!" the boy answered and Tristan snorted.

"How could someone as young as you-" Tristan began, the boy's eyes latched onto him and he winced at the way he looked at him.

"Age does not count in the matter of love and death, including the crimes this world makes!" Conan said, everyone gawked at this, taken aback by the boy reaction.

"Okay.." Joey said, he then turned to Kaiba and Serenity and Mokuba left, looking after Conan, who sat back on a chair and looked at his clock.

"If your a detective, then why are you in the game?" Kaiba asked, Conan looked up at him before he sighed and waved a hand.

"A friend of mine is known to help out making different machines.. he got the ticket, but thought I'd better off having it, I have met Mutou-san when I was once nearly beat up by a raving mad person that I bumped into!" Conan explained.

"Yeah, I remember that, Yugi took that psycho down in three minutes or so.. it's no wonder he's the King of Games!" Joey said proudly.

"Now, shouldn't we be talking about those two?" Duke said, and everyone nodded.

"Yes, why would their brainwaves increase?" Tristan asked.

"Brainwaves usually rises when there's something stimulant going on, like when you ride a car in 200 k/h or battling your greatest enemy, it makes signal's in the brain, causing the brainwaves to rise, wich Yugi's are!" Kaiba explained, he looked at the screen.

"At normal, their brainwaves frequency would be up to 4 Hz, also called Delta level, wich is what they are now, because their in a deep sleep, but these two are going through a Theta-Beta level!" Kaiba explained, Joey looked very confused.

"What?"

"A Theta level is sleeping for young children.. but it's also arousal for young adults.. in means, it's on 4-8 Hz.. Beta is the awake state, as we are now, we can move and speak etc.. wich someone in Delta can't.. it's on 13 to 30 Hz and thus the waves rising like this means that something is going on that will affect their bodies, not only the mind!" Conan explained and everyone stared at him with their mouths wide open.

"You know quite a lot!" Kaiba commented and Conan blushed slightly, pushing his glasses further up on his nose.

"Okay.." Joey said, Kaiba stared at him.

"We need to simplify this for the blonde one!" Kaiba said, and Joey glared.

"Listen up, Delta is sleeping state.. Theta is half-asleep or arousal state, wich means, the guy down there rises.. Beta is the awake one!" Kaiba said and Joey turned red when Kaiba explained the Theta state.

"Okay, so they are awake, yet not?" Duke asked. Kaiba turned to him.

"I would actually call it coma!" he said and Joey protested.

"How.. how's that possible?" Tristan asked.

"It's fully possible, coma, or the Alpha level, is a level in the middle of Theta and Beta, where their senses from the real world stays, but they cannot wake up on their own!" Conan explained and Kaiba nodded.

"So.. they're in a comatose-like situation and they have to finish the game to ever be able to wake up again?" Duke asked and Kaiba nodded.

"It shouldn't take that long.. there's only 5 pairs left!" Téa said with a bright voice. And everyone agreed to that, seeing that another capsule open.

"That makes it four!" Tristan said.

"But why would their minds be so.. stimulated right now?" Joey asked.

"Hello, haven't you heard anything?" Tristan shouted at the other.

"They're both doing something that makes them extremely excited" Duke stated.

"Excited?" Joey repeated, in his head, it all went the wrong way, but it was true.

"Yes, excited.. you are so slow, we have talked about this before Joey, they're together.. on your language, they are dating!" Téa said with a sigh, watching Joey go pale and the stutter incoherent words.

* * *

><p>Yugi groaned and shifted in the bed, he felt the warm arms around his shift as well, only to tighten even more. Then he heard something outside the huge doors out of the bed chamber.<p>

"What's with all the noise?" Atem whispered, groaning as he opened a eyes to look up at Yugi, who was already sitting up. Atem wrapped his arms tighter around the teen king and pulled him down again.

"I don't know.. guess I should check it out" Yugi said, trying to move away, but Atem refused to let him go.

"Nah.. the guards can handle it" Atem whispered and kissed his light. Yugi turned deep red and looked away.

"Atem-" he began, just before their lips met again, the doors slammed open, startling the two lovers and they both looked up. Seeing two teens standing there, guards where standing all around, most of them had their spears pointed at them.

"What?" Yugi asked in annoyance, the two teens stared at him as he sat up, Atem, being the good slave he was, sat up and moved a little away to let the king glare on his own. Though he really wanted to send the two teens to the shadow realm for interrupting them.

"A battle!" the boy shouted, the other boy behind stared at the two in the bed before Yugi shook his head and let out a grunt.

"It's to early, oh well.. please leave so I can get dressed, Atem, please fetch my clothes will you?" he asked, Atem nodded and reached for his own tunic, the guards managed to drag the two teens out of the room and the doors closed.

"So.. that's one of the last pairs?" Atem asked as he helped Yugi getting into all of his clothes and such. Yugi grumbled something while pushing the crown on place. Atem chuckled and helped him ready his messy hair. When finished, Atem fastened the last part of the cape and Yugi smiled.

"Thank you" he said softly, Atem smiled back and they walked towards the door, that seemed to open automatically.

"Now, let's beat this one as well.. and there will only be three pairs left right" Atem asked, Yugi nodded and chuckled.

"We might get done today, depending on how fast those other three pairs are!" he stated and entered the great hall, he could see that all the guards where on their places as the two teens that had interrupted them stood in the middle of the room, the fighter glared at them and activated his deck.

"Fight" the teen yelled and Yugi glared.

"Don't you dare to talk to talk to the King like that!" Atem roared and the two teens flinched, staring back at the former Pharaoh.

"Atem, it's okay.." Yugi stated and smiled to his lover, who nodded and followed him out to the floor while Yugi activated his duel disk.

"Okay.. just one question, what do you want if you win, I let each and one of you get one thing from this" Yugi said, the two teens looked at each other before grinning.

"I'd just want to relax for a long time.." the sacrifice said softly, Yugi smiled at him and nodded, the other teen though, glared at the king and pointed a finger at him.

"If I win, I want the throne!" he said, everyone in the hall went silent, all the servants gasped while the guards stared in shock as Yugi had to place a hand on Atem's shoulder.

"You can't be asking for the crown, only a chosen one can be the king" Atem snapped, glaring at the two teens.

"Then we can't let them win right? Remember, the heart of the cards will lead us to victory!" Yugi said with a smile and Atem's head jerked around.

"You can't mean that you.. actually accept that" he asked loudly, Yugi nodded and turned to the teens.

"But I warn you.. I wont go easy on either of you since it's my kingdom your after" Yugi said with a devilish smirk that made Atem shiver, he had never seen Yugi smirk like this and never wanted to see it again either. It seemed to be something only he had ever been able to do, not his innocent little light.

"That's fine by me" the teen on the other side roared. Atem looked at Yugi before he nodded to him. Yugi smiled.

"I respect it if it's what you want to do my King!" Atem said and backed off, Yugi's eyes widened in shock and realisation.

"_**Atem, you know very well I won't give away my crown or kingdom unless I'm killed for it, this only makes it easier for me to win"**_ Yugi said through their mindlink and Atem's eyes widened.

"_**How so?"**_ Atem asked back.

"_**Because I need to have something on my mind so I won't panic when you get hurt.. you know how worried I get every time you look sad or is hurt"**_ Yugi explained frantically and Atem smiled before nodding.

"_**Okay.. I agree on that, there always have to be a high stake.. it makes it so much funnier"**_ Atem answered with a chuckle, then Yugi turned towards the teens, he put his card deck into the duel disk and the life points appeared.

"Let's duel!" he and the other teen shouted and drew six cards each. Yugi looked at his cards before he looked at teen.

"You start then" he said and smiled, Atem looked at him.

"_**What's on his mind now?"**_ he wondered. Yugi looked at the teen before him, who drew a card and smirked.

"_**Oh Ra, this will be a fun fight!"**_ Atem thought and looked at Yugi, hoping his other self had a plan with all of this.

* * *

><p>"Hm.. something is happening?" Téa said, she had been watching the two friends sleep for a long time now. Everyone else came closer as Mokuba ran over to the screens.<p>

"Their brainwaves fell a little while ago, now it's rising again, but it's not as high as it was when it first rose" Mokuba said, Kaiba nodded. Joey let out a strangled gasp when he saw Atem's face draw in pain.

"What's goin' on? Atem's in pain" Joey asked, Kaiba stared at him.

"A battle probably, he is the sacrifice remember" Téa said and everyone nodded.

"Hope they win this duel.." Joey said, and for once Kaiba actually agreed.

"I have a feeling they have to.. or something bad will happen" Téa murmured and everyone stared at her, she blushed and looked down.

"You might be right" Mokuba said, Kaiba walked over to him and looked at the screen.

"One of the last four pairs.. and the battle seems to go pretty well.. on Yugi's side.." there was a moment of silence after Kaiba had talked before Mokuba let out a small 'yes' and Kaiba smirked as another capsule opened up and two confused teens came up. One of Kaiba's servants rushed over to help them, the one that had been the fighter grunted and slapped the helping hand away.

"Damnit, if it hadn't been for those damn God cards.. I would've won.. and gotten the throne" he growled and Kaiba stared at him.

"That's.. an odd wish" Joey said to himself as the two was shown away.

"But we all knew that Yugi would win either way" Tristan said, and everyone agreed, well, everyone except Kaiba who didn't seem to care much about this.

* * *

><p>Yugi chuckled as he put his deck away and gave one of the servants his duel disk.<p>

"Some breakfast would do great, don't you think Atem?" he asked and earned a low chuckle, he turned and Atem met him with amused eyes.

"You are absolutely right, I'll make sure the food's ready soon, why don't you go and rest for now?" Atem explained, Yugi smiled and nodded.

"That I will, but I think I'll take a bath too" Yugi said absentmindedly, Atem nodded and turned away while Yugi talked, he turned back quickly and smirked. Yugi saw this and turned deep red.

"Yes yes.. please do come when your finished with preparing food" Yugi said.

"Will do your Highness!" Atem chirped and wandered off, leaving Yugi with a dark blush on his innocent face. He pouted and walked down the hall, but instead of entering his room, he stopped by the left side door, he opened it and entered to a large bathing chamber. It smelled heavenly of Egyptian aroma and it made him relax at once. Yugi pulled of the ornaments and the gold bracelets that he could manage before he shrugged out of his tunic and cape. The teen king walked over to the steaming water and smiled as he put a feet into the water.

"Mh.. so warm.." he murmured while he crawled into the bath, sighing in relief as all stains disappeared and tense muscles relaxed. Yugi looked out through the half-open curtains and chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny my King?" a voice asked and Yugi jerked around.

"Atem! I didn't hear you" Yugi said, sighing as Atem walked over and smiled.

"I did most certainly knock your highness" Atem said, his voice hinted of jealousy at the mentioning of 'highness' and Yugi pouted.

"Call me by my name Atem, I don't really like all the glory or formalities that comes with being a King!" Yugi said and Atem chuckled.

"With pleasure Yugi, now, what do you need help with?" Atem asked, Yugi stared at him before he smiled sweetly.

"Oh drop it Atem, just get into the bath already!" Yugi said, a blush tainting his cheeks as Atem nodded and pried of his clothing and all the ornaments he didn't need or couldn't get off. Then the teen jumped into the bath, splashing water everywhere. Yugi yelped and wailed around, glaring at his lover, who was laughing madly.

"Oh Ra.. your so annoying Atem" Yugi said with a groan, taking of his crown so it wouldn't get any more wet. Atem swam over to him and grabbed his waist, pulling him very close. Yugi blushed at the closeness and wriggled, thus making Atem come closer, well, to close, because his front brushed against Yugi's ass and Yugi's breath hitched.

"Wha-" Yugi yelped as he heard Atem groan.

"Thank you.. Yugi" Atem said with a grunt and Yugi turned around.

"What is it Atem, what did I do!" he asked, a little offended. Atem took his hand and brought it close to a place more south on Atem, and Yugi turned beet red.

"Aaaah.. you.. you are.." Yugi blushed as he tried to form words.

"It's your fault, for doing what you just did" Atem said as Yugi moved his hand away a little, only to close it around the hardness underneath the water, making Atem draw a deep breath and close his eyes.

"Hm.." Atem hummed, Yugi watched him before he tested out this new play. Yugi slowly pumped and watched Atem's facial expressions as they twisted into pleasure and lust at the same time.

"Oh Ra, Yugi, so.. good" Atem groaned after talking. Yugi blushed and smiled.

"That's.. good" Yugi mumbled before he pushed against Atem, who in turn was pressed against the edge of the bath. Their length's and bodies pressed together, thus making both moan deeply. Atem grabbed onto Yugi's biceps and groaned when Yugi fastened his hold on his lower region, pumping hard this time.

"Yugi, so good.. gh.. I'm going to.. ah.." Atem came with a loud moan and wrapped his arms around Yugi, who pulled his hand back and smiled.

"How was.. it?" Yugi asked, embarrassed.

"Mh.. perfect" Atem whispered, kissing the teen king deeply.

"Thank you Yugi, my light!" Atem said after they parted, Yugi blushed.

"It was my pleasure.." Yugi said softly.

"Hm.. naughty are we?" Atem teased.

"I.. I mean.. I... you, I-" Yugi stuttered, his blush deepening.

"It's okay, I like this side of you as well!" Atem said, twisting them around and pulling Yugi up so he was sitting on the edge, the sun that was rising shone against his tanned skin, making Yugi look very beautiful.

"Now, when did you get such a nice tan?" Atem asked, using a finger to tease the erection in between Yugi's tights.

"I.. when I arrived at the palace for the first time.. I just.. it appeared.." Yugi mumbled as he watched the tanned teen in front of him smile.

"Hm.. that's quite nice, you look so beautiful like this" then he bent down and covered the other's length with his mouth, sucking softly and making Yugi moan.

"A-Atem.. unlike your permanent.. tan, I would like to have a tan as well.." Yugi's broken sentence made Atem look up at him, still with his mouth around Yugi's length.

"_**You do now!"**_ Atem answered through their mindlink.

"Eh.. but it's only in the game" Yugi answered, also letting a whine go through their mindlink as Atem hummed in response. He then continued on with his current task, making Yugi moan and wriggle.

"A-Atem.. please.. stop.. teasing" Yugi managed to stutter out, Atem stopped and looked up at him with a smirk.

"What are you implying my sweet innocent light?" Atem asked.

"I.." Yugi blushed as he started on his sentence, but due to embarrassment, he stopped and looked away. Atem sighed and pulled a hand around Yugi's shoulder, pulling him down towards him. Yugi in shock turned his head and stared at him as Atem kissed the other deeply, his tongue prodding his lips, soon entered his mouth. The two moaned before Atem parted.

"Yugi, I know what is it that you want, but you need to tell me" Atem said, smirking when Yugi turned deep red before looking down, he thought about how to convey his wants and needs to the other before he let out a sigh.

"I.. want you-" Yugi whispered, but stopped.

"Hm.. didn't hear you" Atem teased.

"I.. want you to.." Yugi tried again, blushing madly and Atem chuckled.

"Almost there!" he said, coaxing out Yugi's wants.

"I.. argh.. I want you to take me, now! Without any further.. teasing or.. preparation!" Yugi shouted, and Atem smirked in triumph, nipping at the other's neck.

"That's better, oh.. your wish is my command, my deer King!" he whispered sweetly before he lifted Yugi off the edge and onto himself. Yugi wrapped his arms around his lover and forced himself to relax. Atem eased the other onto himself as he slid inside easily. Yugi moaned and clung desperately to the former Pharaoh.

"Ah.. Atem!" Yugi screamed as Atem brushed against the bundle of nerves deep within Yugi. He buckled up against him and let out a moan that could very well be mistaken for another scream.

* * *

><p>"Brother, their brainwaves rose again!" Mokuba said. Téa turned deep scarlet while Kaiba grunted in response, the other teens stared at the purple capsule where two tanned teens resided. Surprisingly Yugi had gotten a tan as well, not as dark as Atem's, but dark enough to look like he had been on vacation for at least three weeks.<p>

"Not surprising at all" Kaiba commented as he eyed the newest data coming from the game. Why did something have to happen every time Yugi was there. Kaiba desided then that Yugi was cursed, or Atem was the reason, who knew. Kaiba turned and stared around, his eyes soon landed on the blonde teen that was watching his friend through the glass.

"Wheeler, is that shade of red permanent?" he commented and earned the wanted reaction. Joey jerked around and barked at him, telling him to shut up.

"Joey, calm down.. geez.. me and the other are heading out to get some stuff for Mokuba, are you coming?" Tristan said, Joey grunted a 'no' and leaned against the wall, glaring at Kaiba. The other teens and the younger ones all shook their head and walked off, even Mokuba left them alone. As the door closed, the room fell into a mind-cracking silence. Kaiba continued to look at the papers as he could hear the soft breathing of the other awake occupant in the room.

"Hey Kaiba? When do ya think Yug an' Atem will wake up?" Joey asked after a while, Kaiba looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Depends on how fast they finish up the three pairs that's left behind" he explained. Joey nodded slowly and slumped onto the floor, a yawn left the teens mouth and Kaiba raised the other eyebrow as well.

"If your sleepy then go home" Kaiba told him.

"Not until Atem an' Yugi wakes up!" Joey said stubbornly. Kaiba sighed and put the papers into his folder, wich he placed on a nearby desk.

"Wheeler, do you realised it can take days.. even weeks for those two to wake up!" the CEO asked, Joey looked up at him with a shocked face.

"What!" Joey got to his feet and closed the distance between them. Kaiba raised an eyebrow, then he sighed and Joey stopped in confusion.

"It all depends on what they want to do Wheeler, I can't order them around when we're separated like this" Kaiba said and for a moment the slightly taller teen wanted to place his hands on the blonde teens shoulders. Joey looked up at him.

"So, if they deside it.. they can stay forever?" he asked, and Kaiba nodded.

"But then their bodies would fall apart and they would not have any body to return to.." Kaiba explained just as coldly, though it was a little more gently as he talked to the blonde. Who stared back before he spun around and hit the nearest wall.

"Damnit!" the teen cursed and Kaiba sighed.

"Cursing wont help them to come back Wheeler" Kaiba commented. Joey jerked his head around to glare at him.

"Shut up Kaiba!" he growled. And for the first time in a very long time, Kaiba felt himself snap. He walked over and slammed both hands into the wall, on each side of the slightly smaller teen. Joey's eyes widened in shock.

"K-Kaiba?" he asked, his face going red.

"Shut up Wheeler, do you know how much I worry as well, the fact that one of my games might kill someone does not feel good, stop thinking you are the only one who cares!" Kaiba barked at him, they're faces was closer now and Joey looked like he wanted to die right at the spot. Suddenly Kaiba leaned in.

"Your so damn annoying some times.." he muttered.

"Well, sorry fer bein' annoyin' then!" Joey snapped, blushing deeply at how close the two were.

"Did I say it was a bad thing?" Kaiba asked. This made Joey stop in his tracks and stare back at Kaiba with a mix of confusion and shock. Kaiba sighed when the blonde didn't get the idea and leaned in.

"Hm.. it'd be better to show rather than explain!" Kaiba commented to Joey who turned even redder.

"W-what do ya m-mean b-y that?" Joey stuttered. Kaiba smirked and leaned in.

"You know what I mean" Kaiba whispered, then he kissed Joey.

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed, the day was slowly coming to an end, he had finished up two of the three remaining duelists and was way to tired of all the other work that followed from being a king.<p>

"Gods, how did you manage back in ancient Egypt" he complained and rolled over, Atem smiled at him from his place in the bed.

"Good question.. but I should tell you, most of the days was slow torture.. mostly those days when the high priests droned on and on about stuff that didn't interest me at all.." Atem said with a laugh and Yugi giggled.

"Oh.. I guess you got one their nerves quite a lot then" Yugi commented.

"HEY!" Atem pouted and began tickling Yugi, who exploded in laughter as he tried to escape the torture.

"Please.. Atem" Yugi cried out and did the only thing he could to escape, he pulled at Atem's golden bangs. Atem let go of Yugi with a pout and a whine.

"Yugi.. your being mean" Atem teased with another pout. Yugi stared at him before he began laughed. Atem pouted even more before Yugi managed to draw a close on his laughter.

"I-I'm sorry A-Atem.. it's just.. your so.. s-so cute.." he said, Yami raised both eyebrows before he jumped his host.

"Oh! Am I cute now!" he said and roughly brought Yugi close and kissed him.

"N-no.. your.. m-more sexy.." Yugi let out a wimper with a moan following closely.

* * *

><p>Me: Oh oh! :D new couple ahead, I am so lookin forward to write about them.. though there wont be much, but I'll probably write a SetoJou story in the future ^3^<p>

Atem: Isn't this story about me and Yugi? *stares at me with his arms crossed*

Me: Yeah, but I can write about others while your trapped in that game :3

Atem: Evil..

Me: Yeah yeah.. remember to review.. cuz I feel alone T^T

Atem: You have us!

Me: I want more! D':


	10. Chapter 9

... ... ... I feel so.. alone..

Kaiba: Your own fault!

Me: ... ... *tear up*

Atem, Yugi & Yami Tori: *gasp* KAIBA! :O

Kaiba: What? *glares*

Me: I hate you! *runs off crying*

Yami Tori: Kaiba~ *sings evilly* come here..

Kaiba: ... *sweatdrop* no thank you.. I have.. a company to.. run..

Atem: Err, wasn't Tomyo supposed to say something important before she ran off?

Yami Tori: *glare* yes she was.. except for the fact that nearly anyone reviewed this chapter, wich she is confused of why.. she is now.. what was it. oh yeah.. she is now working on part two of this three-parted story.. wich means.. this story is soon finished..

Atem: WHAT! w-what about me.. and Yugi?

Yami Tori: I dunno.. let's guess.. you die? *shrugs shoulders*

Atem & Yugi: *freeze on the spot* ... what?

Yami Tori: *nervous chuckle* let's read on and find out.. *runs away* Tomyo .. doesn't own.. and there's lemon ahead.. but also YamixYugi lemon X9

* * *

><p>Chapter 9.<p>

A New Pair.

Joey panted as he leaned against the wall, he slid against it and soon felt earth underneath his jeans. He closed his eyes and clasped his hand over his mouth. He just couldn't believe it, not at all! Kaiba had kissed him out of nowhere, well it wasn't that bad, and Joey had to admit that Kaiba was a good kisser. The CEO made Joey melt at the spot, but that hadn't been the worse, Joey felt disgusted with himself for reacting to the kiss and returning it, before snapped away and run off.

"That.. bastard.." he mumbled and gritted his teeth, the other teens taste still lingered on his lips as he drew his fingers across his lips. His thoughts traveled back to Kaiba again and he turned beet red.

"Che.. an' right when we were worryin' about Yugi an' Yami too.." Joey cursed, his thoughts landing on the couple, he blushed a little before he looked down.

"_**Those two ar' happy together.. but what about me.. an' Kaiba? Did he mean what he meant with t'at kiss?"**_ he thought and sighed.

"Those two are lucky, they know each other's feelin's while I don't know a thin' about Kaiba's feelin's" he mumbled, closing a hand over his eyes. Tears stung in his brown eyes as he closed them and tried to think about happy thoughts, but couldn't stop the image of Kaiba kissing him from entering his mind over and over.

* * *

><p>The sun rose in the horizon and Yugi groaned, he felt like a ton of brick was lying on top of him, though it was only another body. Yugi closed his eyes, not really thinking about it. Then it hit him, and his eyes snapped open to look at the sleeping form that was resting on top of him.<p>

"Oh.. it's just Atem.." Yugi thought, and sighed. He fell back, and wrapped his thin arms around Atem's toned, and tanned body, thus receiving a slight moan from the sleeping form. Yugi stared at the former Pharaoh's face, and smiled a little. His thoughts fell onto his friends.

"I wonder if Joey and the other's are okay.." he mumbled softly. His thoughts soon fell onto his grandfather and he frowned. Yugi knew he'd begin to cry if he thought to much about it so he often forced himself to ''forget'' Solomon, though it often failed.

"Hn.. good morning Yugi!" another voice joined and Yugi looked down to stare right at Atem, who smiled sleepily back.

"Good morning Atem.." Yugi said, blushing deeply as Atem sat up, all of his muscles flexing and make shapes in the sun shining through the curtains of silk. Atem though, didn't seem to notice as he stretched his hands high up and yawned. Yugi blushed even deeper as he watched the other's tanned skin stretch. This did not go unseen by Atem.

"Like what you see?" Atem teased. Yugi blushed deeply and hit the other playfully. Atem laughed and fell back onto the sheets, thus Yugi's blush deepened at least ten times. Atem smirked and placed a hand on the other's hip.

"What is it Yugi?" he asked, a little worried.

"N-nothing Atem.. do you think, we'll be able to leave today?" Yugi asked after some seconds of silence. Atem smiled and sat up before cuddling his little light.

"Yes, yes I do" he answered, kissing Yugi on the cheek before getting up.

"Now, give your last shoot at being a king, because you ain't being that anymore when we leave" he said and dodged a pillow that flew his way. Yugi glared.

"I know that.." he stopped and looked down, wondering about his friends before his thoughts once more found their way to his late grandfather. Thus he teared up and began to sob. Atem gasped and quickly hugged the smaller teen.

"Yugi! What's wrong? Please don't cry.." Atem tried to soothe the little one, but failed and frowned. He didn't like it when Yugi cried, it just broke his heart.

"I-it's just.. I miss him so much.." Yugi sobbed. Atem furrowed his eyebrows.

"W-who?" he asked. Yugi's sobs didn't turn louder at least, but they were still loud.

"G-gramps.." Yugi cried and dug his face into the other's bare chest. Atem sighed and hugged Yugi tighter, his closed his eyes and rested his chin on top of Yugi's head.

"We'll be alright Yugi.. we will be.." he told his lover and closed his eyes. Suddenly a picture flashed across his mind and Atem jerked backwards. Yugi looked up with teary eyes.

"A-Atem?" he asked, but there was no answer so Yugi began to cry again.

"Atem!" Yugi cried and shook the other teen, who jerked into reality again.

"Wha.." Atem began until he saw Yugi and sighed. He tilted the teens face upwards and kissed him slowly. When he finally backed off, he smiled sadly to Yugi and hugged him.

"It'll be okay.." he said slowly.

"_**But will Joey be?"**_ he wondered, shielding the thought from Yugi for now, he did not want to worry the teen more than necessary. Yugi sighed in content while being in Atem's arms before closing his eyes.

"_**That Kaiba.. if he hurt Joey in any way.."**_ Atem thought, he glared at a stone pillar and sighed, not in content, but in annoyance. Yugi though, didn't seem to notice this change of mood.

* * *

><p>Kaiba stared absentmindedly at the screens and sighed. Mokuba watched his brother from a distance and frowned, he had never seen Kaiba so, so off. And it worried him quite a lot, what had he and Joey talked about? Did Kaiba's odd behaviour have something to do with Joey's sudden disappearance.<p>

"Brother.. are you alright?" Mokuba asked, Kaiba turned and stared at him, though his eyes didn't fix on to him at all and Mokuba frowned.

"_**He isn't listening at all.. what's going on?"**_

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed, staring down the hall towards the servants walking around, before him stood two of the priests -annoying aren't they?- he turned his head away and stared at Atem.<p>

"Where are the last pair?" he asked. Atem looked down at him and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, we haven't been able to locate them yet.." Atem said, thus Yugi frowned.

"Please try again.. I want to know if they're safe.. there's been some trouble late-" he was stopped as the large doors opened with a loud bang. Three people entered, dragging two teens in some ropes and Yugi stared at them, Atem took a step closer in case he had to protect the king.

"Who are ya an' what is the meanin' of bustin' into the palace like this!" one of the priests, the one who looked a lot like Joey shouted, he bore a sword on each of his hips, no need to tell he was a sword master.

"Here to see the King of course!" the guy in the middle said, smirking and everyone could see the yellowed teeth. Yugi frowned and looked at the man before he looked at the teens, then he gasped, one of the had a duel disk.

"Wait a second, those are-" Yugi began, but was stopped by the man's wave of hand.

"Who do you think it is?" the man asked with a smirk, everyone in the hall gasped as he talked back to the King in such a rude way.

"Atem.. are they?" Yugi asked, looking at his friend. Atem frowned and looked at the teens, then he nodded slowly.

"Yes, they are the last pair, the ones missing from our maps.." Atem said, he didn't dare to look at Yugi as he could feel anger seep out from Yugi's body. Yugi turned back to the three men.

"And what is the meaning of dragging them here? In a rope no less.. I think I have said that no such thing is allowed.. they are the last pair in the game I offered up an-" Yugi barked, but was cut off.

"Yes yes, we know all that jazz, but it's a fact that these two are not human" the man said and smirked.

"That's why we thought a couple of non-human slaves would fit the King.." the man smirked even more now, noting that Atem's eyes widened in shock and gawked at him. Then the slave snapped.

"You low scum, first you dare to interrupt the King, then you cut him off and talk rudely to him, now offering a duelist pair as slaves to him, how low can you go!" he shouted, everyone in the hall except the three and the king himself nodded.

"That's for his Highness to deside no?" the man said, smirking evilly. The two teens squeaked as they were dragged to their feet. Suddenly Yugi stood up from his throne. They all turned to look at him and most of the king's servants, his priests and Atem winced. Yugi was pissed.

"You.. you.. how dare you.." Yugi began, seemingly not having any words for this.

"Yes?" the man asked, he then lifted something that looked like it came out of Harry Potter, a wand. Yugi gasped as the magic was launched against him and he fell backwards, hitting the back of his throne hard. Atem shouted his name and glared at the men. The Joey-clone-priest drew both swords and glared at the three men.

"How dare ya attack our Kin', ye'll pay!" he shouted before launching an attack on the three men, two other priests and a handfull of guards following very close. The three men turned out to be quite some good fighters as well, but since they were obviously bad, the priests desided to kill them before they threatened their King any more. But in the middle of the fight, the man who launched the first attack, launched another magic attack, this time hitting Atem, who cried out in pain before falling to the floor, unconscious. The priests stared in shock.

"His powerful and dangerous, take him out at once!" the high priest who hadn't engaged in the battle said, he ran up to the King and his slave and leaned of Yugi, whose eyelids was fluttering and slowly opening.

"W-where is Atem?" he asked, the priest shook his head.

"I will tend to him when I've checked on you.." he said, but that was about it as Yugi shoot up and saw Atem's form on the floor.

"Atem!" he shouted and felt pain rip through his body. But he ignored it and crouched beside his lover, who had a painful look on his face.

"Atem.. please answer me.." Yugi pleaded, turned Atem around and cradling his limp body in his arms. The high priest crouched beside him.

"He is hurt badly my King, we need to hurry" he said and stood up. Yugi turned to see that the sword master was thrown off and hit with a blast of magic. A servant was hit with another blast and fell over, dead. When Yugi saw all of this he snapped, a scream ripped from his throat and the whole castle shook with the power. Everyone looked up at the throne, but saw only dark matter before the three bad man was hit with a force never seen before and they all flew backwards, hitting the stone hall so hard it made cracks. The three slumped to the floor as the dark-mattered teen walked down the stairs slowly, his left hand raised and pointed at them. He opened his mouth, but no voice left. Yugi's eyes had turned an odd shade of purple as his usually, gravity defying spiky hair basically bristled with anger.

"Your Highness.. no!" the high priest tending to Atem shouted, but the teen king did not hear him at all. The priest turned to Atem.

"Wake up, your king needs you" he whispered, there was a slightly movement and eyes snapped open.

"Yugi.." he whispered before he shot up and winced, but he ignored it and got to his feet, the ring on his right hand began to shine as he opened his mouth.

"Yugi, STOP!" he shouted as loud as he could. Everything froze, the dark matter stopped twisting around the teen before it vanished in one snap, like it never was there at all. There was a long moment of silence before they all watched Yugi closed his animal-like eyes and keel over.

"YUGI!"

* * *

><p>"Brother, something is wrong with the two of them!" Mokuba shouted, everyone snapped their heads towards the boy looked at the screen. Even Kaiba snapped out of his daze-like behaviour.<p>

"What!" he asked loudly and rushed to the screen.

"They just adapted to bruises, so they are most probably battling, both of them.." Mokuba said, Téa ran over to the capsules.

"Yugi has a cut across his cheek!" she said and everyone stared at her.

"I'd expect something like that soon.. maybe they're working on the last duel pair?" Duke asked, Kaiba nodded slowly.

"Maybe..." Kaiba said.

"Hey, where's Joey?" Tristan asked, everyone saw that Kaiba stiffened before he snorted.

"No idea.. maybe you should out and look for the mutt so he doesn't get lost!" he said, Tristan raised an eyebrow, then he sighed and shook his head, but walked off to find his friend. After that, the air around Kaiba seemed to tense and he refused to tell the rest anything about what happened.

* * *

><p>Joey sighed and leaned his head back until it rested against the cool wall.<p>

"Joey, you here?" he heard and tensed, before he looked at the corner where Tristan appeared seconds later. Joey sighed and turned away.

"What do ya want?" he asked, glaring at the ground.

"We were wondering where you was.. what are you doing here?" Tristan asked, crouching beside his friend.

"Not yer business.. I want to be alone!" Joey spat and hid his face in his arms, trying not to begin to cry or something. Tristan sighed and stood up.

"Fine, come in again when your done sulking about whatever happened between you and Kaiba!" Tristan said and walked off, Joey's head snapped up.

"We.. nothin' happened!" he shouted, but stopped. Tristan turned, then he gawked. Tears were running down the blonde's cheeks and he sniffed before he got to his feet and stumbled away, Tristan reached out a hand to call for his friend, but by the time he got his mind back, Joey was gone.

* * *

><p>Atem growled, another picture had flashed across his mind again and he was starting to get pissed.<p>

"That.. bastard.." he mumbled.

"Who is?" another voice asked and he looked down. Yugi's eyes were open and staring up at him.

"Yugi, your awake" Atem said with a smile.

"I.. did I really turn everything into havoc?" Yugi asked, tears appeared in his eyes and Atem frowned.

"Not really.. you just snapped.. I would too.." Atem said, another picture flashed his mind and he winced, not used to this odd transfer of memories.

"Atem, are you okay?" Yugi said and sat up quickly. Atem sighed and looked into his lover's eyes.

"It's Joey.." Atem said slowly.

"Joey! What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Kaiba.. did something.. and I think I know what.." Atem explained.

"What? Kaiba hurt him!" Yugi asked, growing a little angry again.

"I keep getting these pictures, Joey is crying.. he is confused, unsure and scared.. he is doubting himself and also what he feels for Kaiba, he is also envious of our love.. because he cannot understand how we get along so well when he can't with Kaiba.." Atem stated and Yugi gasped.

"Poor Joey, we need to finish up and head back" Yugi said, Atem nodded, but then he sighed.

"You are not going anywhere until you have rested" Atem said, Yugi protested, but Atem pressed the other gently into the bed again.

"But I feel great!" Yugi complained with a pout.

"No Yugi, you blacked out and I don't want that again.. you scared the shit out of me!" Atem told him and Yugi looked down with guilt.

"S-sorry.." Yugi stuttered.

"No.. it's okay now.. but sleep and rest my little one" he said and Yugi blushed.

"O-okay.."

* * *

><p>Everyone turned as Tristan came in again, but without the blonde teen.<p>

"Did you find him?" Téa asked, Tristan nodded, but continued to walk until he was in front of Kaiba, then he raised his fist and hit the other teen square on the face. Kaiba staggered backwards and hit the wall, he raised a hand and placed it across his face. Everyone gasped and stared at Tristan in shock.

"I don't know what you did, but if you ever hurt Joey again.. I swear, I won't be the only one trying to hurt you!" Tristan growled and glared at Kaiba, who frowned.

"As far as I know, I did not hurt him" Kaiba said. Tristan hit the other one again, this time several times, making every gawk at him. Duke quickly grabbed Tristan and pulled him back.

"Take it easy man!" Duke told him, but Tristan shook him off.

"You didn't see Joey Duke.. he wasn't himself.. he was crying.." those last three words shook everyone to no end. They all knew that Joey was a soft person, but to cry over something Kaiba did, it had to be bad. Suddenly the last capsule opened and everyone turned to see two shocked teens come out, some of the servants working for Kaiba came over and showed them out. Kaiba though, didn't seem to notice as he covered his mouth with his hands.

* * *

><p>"Yugi, wake up" Yugi groaned and turned away, but soon he felt hands shake him awake.<p>

"Hn.. please, five minutes more" he begged.

"No.. you have to see this" he opened his eyes slowly to see Atem tower over him.

"A-Atem?" he asked, the other nodded and showed him a duel disk.

"They disappeared.." Atem said.

"Who?" Yugi asked, still to sleepy to comprehend what was going on.

"The last pair.. they went back to the real world.." Atem said, and Yugi snapped out of his sleepy haze.

"WHAT! Seriously?" Yugi asked, then a smile flew across his face and Atem smiled, nodding.

"We can go back.." he said, Yugi gasped.

"Your fading" he cried out, Atem nodded.

"I am, and so are you.. our job is finished.." Atem said, Yugi sighed and nodded.

"Let's go back and talk to Joey and Kaiba.." Yugi said, Atem smiled.

"Yes, agreed.. your Highness.." Atem said before he and Yugi disappeared into the sun that broke through the curtains, not realising that they had now being living a near copy of an old memory.

* * *

><p>Téa saw the capsule open and two teens pop their heads up, then the shortest one gasped.<p>

"We.. changed.. what the-"

"Yugi!" Téa shouted and said teen wiped his head around to stared at her. Then-

"Téa!" Yugi out of the capsule and walked towards them, his tanned skin stood in great contrast with Téa's as they hugged, well, she hugged him.

"Be kind with him, the last battle took it's tool on Yugi's body!" Atem said with a laughter as he looked around and dead panned when he saw Kaiba by the wall and no Joey around.

"Where's Joey?" he asked and everyone tensed. Atem sighed.

"Come on Yugi" he took Yugi's hand and dragged him towards the doors.

"Where are you goi-" Tristan began.

"To find Joey of course.. Kaiba, don't mistake, I'm not angry at you, neither of us are.. but you didn't fully tell Joey why you did it and that is annoying.. that is also why Joey is hurt" Atem explained before he left, everyone gawked.

"It's like they've been here the whole time" Tristan said, Duke nodded.

"Scary isn't it.. even more scary that Atem didn't try to murder Kaiba.. for whatever he did anyway.." the dicer said. Kaiba though ignored them.

"Mokuba, shut down the-" he said, but stopped and looked at the screens.

"T-the game is shutting down itself.." Mokuba said with a gasp.

* * *

><p>"Do you know where he is?" Yugi asked and looked around. Atem shook his head.<p>

"No.. but I think I know where to look" he said and brought Yugi behind the building, and indeed, between some bushed, they found Joey, slumped against the wall and arms on top of knees.

"Joey.." Yugi whispered and moved over to his friend, who looked up and his eyes widened.

"Yugi, Atem.. yer back!" he said, trying to hide the fact that he had been crying.

"Joey, we know you have been crying.. and we know what Kaiba did.." Atem said softly, watching Joey go from white to deep red.

"W-what?" his voice was barely heard.

"It's true Joey, we know.." Yugi said and Joey looked down.

"So he told you.." Joey said in defeat.

"No he didn't.. this is something we found out while still being trapped in the game.." Atem explained and crouched beside his friends.

"What?" Joey asked, looking more confused that ever in fact.

"Joey, don't push your feelings away, it will only cause more heartache and trouble.. I know.. hug it and return them to Kaiba" Yugi said, looking down at the ground as he spoke about himself.

"But.. how do I-" Joey began.

"Just tell him bluntly Joey, I know you can, we both do and we also know that these feelings are not one-sided, or Kaiba would never kiss you.." Atem said, Joey went deep red again, but nodded and looked down.

"But he'd just make a fool out of me.." Joey complained.

"No.. not now, he is too captivated by you to do so.. I'm sure" Atem said with a chuckle.

"Ya sure?" Joey asked, looking at his two friends in hope.

"Yes, we are" Atem and Yugi said in unision.

"We'll cheer you on, do anything we can to make it the best for you.. go for it Joey, I know he'll return those feelings for you.." Atem said and patted Joey's shoulder before he stood up and reached out a hand for him. Joey smiled and took it, Yugi smiled as well as he got up and hugged Atem.

"Go for it Joey!" Yugi said and smiled. Joey swallowed, but nodded.

"Okay, wish me luck.. I guess.." he said before he turned his back on them.

"You don't need luck Joey, you just need to believe in yourself.." Atem said.

"Thanks.. ya two ar' the best friends a teen like me could have!" Joey said before he walked off. Yugi and Atem watched him disappear.

"I just hope he manages to do this.." Yugi whispered as Atem tilted the other's chin upwards.

"I know he will Yugi, we have to believe in him!" then he kissed him. Yugi moaned. Atem smiled when he backed off.

"Come on, let's head back.. Yugi?" he asked, Yugi had adapted to an odd look.

"It's just.. nothing.." Yugi smiled. Atem eyed him and sighed.

"Okay.."

* * *

><p>Kaiba looked up from the screen to find Joey in the doorway.<p>

"Wheeler?" Kaiba asked, everyone watched the teen go red.

"Kaiba, talk now.. just the two of us!" Joey demanded. Kaiba eyed him before he sighed. He straightened himself and walked over to Joey.

"This way then" Kaiba said and lead the way down the hall.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kaiba asked, he glared at Joey for some seconds before he noted the blush on Joey's face. Something the CEO found strangely cute. Joey took a step closer and looked down, swallowing hard.<p>

"Um.. I, I'-m.. uh.." Joey blushed even deeper and began fiddling with his thumbs.

"Talk mutt.." Kaiba said with a sigh. Joey's head snapped up and he grabbed the slightly taller teens collar, pulling him very close.

"I think ya know Kaiba.. I.. love ya" he said before kissing the CEO. Kaiba stared at Joey before he actually smirked into the kiss, he brought his hands down on Joey's hip and pulled him impossible closer. When their neither regions collided Joey moaned and squirmed.

"Oh.. god.." Joey moaned between kisses, Kaiba smirked and spun them around before he pressed Joey against the wall, making him moan as he pressed himself against the blonde teen again. Kaiba's hands ventured all over the other's body making the other moan and groan into the kisses, though muffled.

"Your in luck mutt, if I hadn't felt the same I wouldn't have done this!" Kaiba smirked as he backed off. Joey was panting, looking at Kaiba through half-open, dazed eyes as he tried to catch his breath. Kaiba leaned in and kissed Joey again, this time he forced his tongue inside the other's mouth, listening to Joey's moans and feeling every squirm he did against his own body. One of Kaiba's hands went down past Joey's belt and grabbed what was there. Joey snapped off from the kiss and moaned loudly.

"Oh.. oh god" Joey moaned, trashing his head from side to side.

"Hm" Kaiba hummed and captured Joey's lips again, bruising them in a rough kiss before he undid the belt and unzipped the jeans. He quickly brought his hand underneath the jeans and boxer, feeling hot skin meet his hand and he smirked as he grabbed the length beneath the jeans. Joey's breath stopped as a moan similar to a scream was ripped from his lips.

"Thank god I choose a sound proff room.. with locks on the inside.." he whispered as he pressed closer to Joey, making his moan and shout his name over and over while trashing his head from side to side.

"Oh god, Kaiba.." Joey screamed as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

"Yep, that's me alright.." Kaiba whispered as he nipped at the blonde's neck, biting and sucking to leave obvious marks. Joey moaned and let his head fall to the side to give Kaiba better access. Suddenly Joey felt his jeans and boxer disappear completely from his body and he looked down. Joey blushed deeply before he yelped as he was forcefully turned around and pressed against the wall. He could feel Kaiba lean against him and he swallowed deeply.

"Love you.. pup" Kaiba whispered before he roughly entered the other one, forgetting that some people need to be prepared. Joey screamed in pain and tears ran down his cheeks as he braced himself and let out pained sobs.

"H-hurts.. Kaiba.." Joey cried out as Kaiba stopped when he was fully in and waited. After some minutes Joey stilled a little and wriggled a little with his hips, no pain flew across his face so Kaiba placed his hands on Joey's hips again, slowly dragging himself out from the extreme heat, then he slammed in again, hitting Joey's prostate on first try.

"KAIBA!" Joey screamed and threw his head back as Kaiba set for a steady rhythm, trusting in and out of the blonde.

"God, so.. damn tight.." Kaiba groaned and continued giving both of them most of the extreme pleasure. Joey was now screaming more than breathing. Kaiba suddenly pulled out and twisted the slightly shorter teen around before he hoisted him up and wrapped Joey's legs around his hips before he brought the teen down and entering him again, pressing him hard against the wall all the while he was driving hard and fast into Joey and biting, sucking and kissing the other's torso, nipples and face. Joey screamed at this new angle and more intense pleasure.

"Oh god, Kaiba.. more.. h-harder.." Joey screamed.

"No need to tell me pup.." Kaiba grunted and broke his rhythm, he began to slam into Joey and grunted every time as Joey's wall constricted around him. He groaned as Joey wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him.

"More.." Joey pleaded, wanting even more of the pleasure, Kaiba saw only one option and grabbed the abandoned length in between them. Suddenly Joey arched upwards and his screams got even louder. Kaiba began to pump in time with slamming into his lover. Suddenly Joey's screams halted and his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm.. Kaiba, I'm goin' to.." he tried, but before he could say anything more, a scream escaped his throat and he came all over their chests with the call of Kaiba's name -Joey didn't know when Kaiba had gotten rid of his shirt, but didn't question it- the walls around Kaiba constricted and he shouted Joey's name before he came inside of Joey. Kaiba let his head fall on Joey's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath, Joey mimicked his moves and was soon trying to catch his breath as well.

"T'at was.. amazin'.." Joey managed after a while. Kaiba had to agree to that.

"Indeed.. it was.." Kaiba panted, not daring to pull out of Joey just yet, just enjoying the feel of being inside of him. But sooner or later they had to part. When Kaiba did however pull out and let go of Joey, the blonde slid down to the floor and stayed there.

"Joey?" Joey's head snapped up and he stared wide eyed at Kaiba.

"Did ya just.. call my name?" he asked, Kaiba crouched beside him as he grabbed the teens clothes and began dressing him.

"Indeed I did" he said and Joey turned red.

"Oh.." was all that came from the stunned teen. When Kaiba was finished dressing his lover, he got into his own clothes before picking up the blonde. Who yelped and blushed even more.

"K-Kaiba.. I-I can walk..." Joey protested.

"Seto.."

"What?"

"Call me Seto Joey.." Kaiba told him and Joey's mouth fell, but he nodded and suddenly smiled.

"Seto.." Joey called, and liked it. Kaiba earned a giggle at the blush that turned to his face. The CEO walked out of the room and down the hall, Joey stared at him.

"Where are ya takin' me?" Joey asked and Kaiba stared at him.

"Don't you want to take a shower.. or do you want to meet your friends like that?" Kaiba asked, Joey blushed embarrassed and shook his head.

"A shower.. would be great.." he said slowly, suddenly Kaiba smirked and let go of Joey's shoulder, but Joey had his hands around Kaiba's neck so he wouldn't fall.

"Mokuba, tell the others that Joey is going home.. they can meet him later" he said while pushing a small button on his coat, Joey raised an eyebrow.

"Okay brother.." he got and smirked down at Joey before put his arm around the blonde again, then he waltzed off. Joey looked up at Kaiba before he smiled.

"_**Thank ya.. Atem, Yugi.."**_ he thought and closed his eyes while a content smile covered the earlier smile.

* * *

><p>Atem and the rest all waiting for Kaiba and Joey to return, but they never did so Atem just shrugged it off.<p>

"Wait, your not worried?" Duke asked, Atem turned to him with his trademark smirk. Yugi stared at him before he blushed and looked down. Téa and the rest saw this.

"Because he wont hurt Joey.. not now anyway.." Atem said.

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked.

"Because they are most probably havi-" Atem was stopped by a hand on his mouth, he looked down and saw Yugi glared up at him with a deeply red face.

"Atem!" he hissed and Atem's laughter soon resonated through the room.

"I doubt it's a surprise.. they already know about us!" he said and Yugi turned deep red before looking at his friends. Téa smiled as Tristan and Duke laughed, Serenity smiled as well, though Conan was just sighing. Mokuba was the only one looking like he didn't get what was going on.

"You.. knew?" Yugi asked. Everyone nodded, well, except Conan and Mokuba.

"Oh.." Yugi stuttered.

"So, it's obvious to say that those two are together now.." Atem said and gave Yugi a peck on the cheek, making the girls blush and looked at each other.

"A-Atem.. don't.." Yugi stuttered while blushing deeply. Atem chuckled.

"Hey you two, are you going to head home once or?" Duke asked, staring at them.

"Of course we are, when Joey comes back" Yugi said.

"That wont happen.." Atem said with a smirk and Yugi's head snapped around to stare at him, a deep scarlet shade was adoring his face when he realised what was going on between the two a few rooms down. After a while, well, half an hour or so, Kaiba called and told them they could leave. Atem smirking triumphant and turned Yugi towards the door.

"Let's go home.. I have energy to use" Atem whispered the last part and watched the scarlet colour come back in Yugi's face as he glared up at Atem.

"ATEM!" Yugi shouted and swatted at his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>The first thing Atem did when he and Yugi got home was to kiss the smaller teen senseless and press him against the wall. Somehow, in between the kisses they managed to get to Yugi's room and it turned into a frenzy to get the other out of their clothes.<p>

"A-Atem.." Yugi moaned. Atem reached down and cupped his chin.

"Yes?" Atem asked.

"I love you.." Yugi answered and blushed as he wrapped his arms around Atem.

"Please.. I need you, take me.." Yugi pleaded and kissed the other. Atem smirked and kissed roughly back.

"_**My Yugi"**_ he thought through their mindlink, wich hadn't been used in a while it seemed. Yugi moaned in answer as Atem reached down and cupped the other's hard member.

"Oh Ra, Atem.. please!" Yugi begged and Atem smiled.

"What?" the former Pharaoh asked.

"Please.. just.." Yugi blushed at the words he wanted to use.

"What do you want Yugi?" Atem repeated.

"Fuck me.." those words shock Atem beyond the after life, he had never expected Yugi to ever use those words to convey his wants, ever. He thought that his light was to innocent to use such a language.

"L-little one.." Atem began.

"Please Atem, I need you, take me.. and fuck me senseless.." Yugi said, then he lost his bravery and blushed deeply. Atem smirked and leaned in.

"Where did you learn such language little one?" he asked, but instead of entering him at once. Yugi, though, didn't answer. Atem crawled lower and licked Yugi's erection, making the teen groan.

"Turn over" Atem said and Yugi stared at him, but did as he was told and stood on all four. But Atem didn't enter him, not yet.

"Goodness.. your so beautiful.." Atem said before he leaned down and licked the base of Yugi's spine, making Yugi arch and moan deeply. Atem smirked and travled lower, until he met Yugi's hole and stuck his tongue inside. Yugi arched even more as his eyes widened and a scream was ripped out of him.

"Oh by the Gods Atem!" Yugi screamed and arched even more.

"_**So good Yugi"**_ Atem sent through their mindlink. Not long after Atem backed off and leaned over Yugi, who turned his head and looked up at him. Atem turned him around and Yugi wrapped his legs around Atem's waist.

"Impatient are we?" he asked. Yugi blushed, but didn't protest. Atem took it with a smile. Then, with the snap of his hips, he entered his smaller lover, hitting his prostate right on.

"ATEM!" Yugi screamed and arched off the bed to met Atem's steady trusts.

"Tight.. heat.." Atem groaned and soon lost control, losing his rhythm as he did. He began slamming hard and fast into Yugi, making the teen arch even more of the bed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he screamed god knows what. The bed creaked and slammed against the walls as Atem continued to slam hard and fast into Yugi, hitting his prostate every time. Wanting to last as long as possible, Atem clenched his teeth and grunted, driving hard into Yugi, getting another scream of his name to come out of him.

"Gods Yugi.. I can't.. hold back.. any more.." Atem broke and came, Yugi arched off the bed at the sensation as he cried out his pleasures, but Yugi himself hadn't come yet so Atem continued to trust in and out of Yugi as rough and as fast as he could. Soon Yugi neared the end and arched high up before he screamed Atem's name, coming violently, covering both their chests.

"ATEM!" Yugi screamed. Atem, now having an erection again continued to trust hard as he listened to Yugi's scream as they reached a new pitch. Atem reached down and grabbed Yugi's softening member and stroken it in time with his trusts. Yugi screamed once more and his length hardened again.

"Gods Atem.. more.. I need.. more!" Yugi screamed and arched high off the creaking bed. Atem smirked and slammed into Yugi while pumping his erection hard and fast. Soon Yugi began to trash again.

"Oh.. I'm.. Atem.. I'm going to.." Yugi stuttered, but Atem just smiled and leaned down to capture the other's lips.

"Together this time.." he whispered before kissing him, this became to much for Yugi and he released hard, the walls clamped around Atem and he came violently. They both rode out their orgasms as Atem hugged Yugi. Soon the two of them slumped agains the sheets, Atem smiled and cuddled his little one.

"I love you.. my Yugi" Atem whispered, kissed the other softly. Yugi smiled back.

"I.. love you too Atem, forever!" Yugi whispered, soon falling asleep, Atem joining just seconds later.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure anymore.. what was best to write.. YamixYugi lemon or SetoxJoey lemon... I enjoyed it anyway X9<p>

So this is it, the parts I talked about, Joey and Kaiba getting together.. in a very.. detailed way, so enjoy it while you can you puppyshipping fans.. cuz this is the only part in the story where you'll be able to read this.. since I'm not good with writing about those two (they have such.. different.. and almost disturbing ways of telling each other they love them..) but I might write a story about those two.. in the future..

And I never thought I'd make Yugi say such words.. they nearly shocked me as well..

Yami Tori: You wrote it..

Me: Okay okay, so I wasn't shocked.. but you were!

Yami Tori: Did I ever say I wasn't?

Atem: I was, I never saw it coming..

Me: Of course, who would, Yugi is so innocent.. and cute that one bad word will shake the whole world! :D

Atem: Is that the reason why?

Me: No, I just wanted to shock you a little *giggle*

Atem: *glare*

Yugi: Tomyo wants reviews this time..

Me: AND I MEAN IT!


	11. Chapter 10

Weeeee... *sounding not so excited* this chapter was.. kind of boring in the beginning.. oh well, it wont later on..

Atem: What's going on?

Me: Hm.. oh, it's just that Yugi's parents will be more in the story onwards.. I don't really know their names so they'll go by man, woman, father and mother ^3^

Yugi: Uh-oh.. what about them?

Me: Not gonna tell you~

Yugi: *glare*

Me: Come on.. just read and you'll know..

Yugi: *reads* ... ... *pales* omg.. did they just..

Me: *holds hand over mouth* sush.. don't say it, the readers will know..

Yugi: ... ...

Atem: Tomyo doesn't own?

Yami Tori: Damn right she doesn't!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10.<p>

If You Really Love me.

A month had gone by since the virtual game, though Yugi and Atem hadn't been able to do anything intimate after that because Yugi's mother returned, making Yugi explain his hair, his tan and Atem. Luckily they had somehow managed to get papers for him from Kaiba. Though his mother had ordered him to a hairdresser, Yugi refused to his long bangs all the way, instead he cut them so they were at least three inches the they used to be. Atem and Yugi had desided to keep their relationship hidden from Yugi's parents since they had shown quite a lot of negative feelings from the time when Kaiba and Joey stood out with their heads high and told the world they were dating. But this made the former Pharaoh quite annoyed as well, not being able to do intimate things with Yugi simply made him snap and he'd often do so over no reason, like with the last morning, when he accidentally broke a bowl. Atem went into a fit of rage and stomped off, shutting himself inside his room for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"Yugi, we're going on a meeting, will you and Atem be okay?" Yugi stopped moving the current box he had in his arms as hope appeared in his eyes.<p>

"Um.. I think we'll be mom" he said softly, his father smiled unknowingly.

"Good, don't annoy Atem now.." he said before the two of them left. The moment Yugi heard the car drive away, he let go of the box and spun around, then he basically flew up the stairs, only to pound on Atem's door and shout his name.

"Atem.. Atem!" Yugi called, seconds later a worried Atem appeared in the doorway.

"W-what is it Yugi, something the matter?" the former Pharaoh asked in worry.

"No.. it's just that, mom and dad just left for a long meeting, one of those that takes at least three hours!" he said and smiled innocently up at his darkness, who suddenly smirked back.

"That's a very good thing!" he said before he drew Yugi into a deep hug, sighing.

"God, I've missed touching you like this!" Atem said and pulled Yugi into his room, shutting the door as he did before pressing Yugi against it. The light moaned wantonly as a knee found it's way in between his knees and rubbed there. Atem smirked and kissed Yugi while his hands roamed his smaller lover's body.

"_**I won't let you go now"**_ he said through their mindlink before he roughly pulled Yugi's top of, the other stared at him and began to remove Atem's leather top as well.

"_**I don't except you to either!"**_ Yugi answered in the same way.

"Impatient are we?" Atem teased, Yugi glared up at him before he wrapped his arms around Atem's neck.

"I need you.." Yugi breathed out and Atem nearly lost his mind.

"Ra Yugi.." the former Pharaoh moaned and spun them around before he pushed Yugi down to the bed and crawled on top.

"A-Atem.." Yugi whispered, arching off the bed and into Atem, clashing their groins together. Yugi half screamed and Atem moaned. The darkness eased the zipper of his lovers pants down before he dragged the jeans down just enough to show a proud erection. Atem smiled and wrapped his tanned fingers around the equally tanned length before pumping hard. Yugi -who had closed his eyes- moaned loudly and his eyes snapped open as he arched up into the hand.

"Atem, please!" Yugi cried and looked at his lover, begging for more. Atem looked back at him before he smirked and leaned down. He slowly licked the tip as he stared teasingly up at Yugi, who groaned.

"Is it this you want?" Atem asked and Yugi blushed while letting out a whine.

"Yes, please Atem" Yugi hissed and arched upwards. Atem smiled even more and completely swallowed the other's length.

"Aaah.. A-Atem" Yugi screamed and arched into the hot, moist mouth. Atem smirked and hummed, knowing what kind of effect it had on the other teen. Yugi cried out and arch even high off the bed. Soon Yugi began to trash about and Atem smirked before sucking the hardest he could, Yugi screamed before he came hard. Atem though, swallowed it all, leaving no trace. The former Pharaoh leaned forward and kissed Yugi deeply, making him taste himself, when they parted, Yugi blushed.

"I.. Atem, I need.. you.. now.." Yugi whispered, Atem felt he became impossible harder at that, but didn't rush into it. But before he could even answer, the door opened and the two people Atem and Yugi wished wasn't there appeared.

"Oh God.." Yugi gasped as he turned to look at the two. Atem froze completely in his position over Yugi before he stiffly turned his head towards Yugi's parents.

"_**Well shit"**_ he thought before he slowly sat up.

"Um, dad.. mom.. this.." Yugi began, but was cut off by his father's angry glare.

"Get dressed.. both of you" he barked and the two teens rushed to get their tops as Yugi re-buttoned his jeans and blushed as he saw his father hover over him.

"Um.. dad?" Yugi asked, the next second he had to stagger back as he was roughly hit across the face. Atem and Yugi's mother both gasped as they watched the shocked teen back away from his pissed father.

"So that Wheeler-kid's influence got to you huh! Well, that wont happen again, you wont be seeing him, nor Atem again, is that clear!" the grown man said and Yugi gasped as he realised what happened.

"Wha- Joey isn't bad.. influence dad, I.. I've loved Atem for a long time, long before Joey ever became.. gay.. please, don't separate us.. I-" he didn't come any longer as he watched his father take a good hold around Atem's wrist and drag him towards the door, the former Pharaoh stared wide eyed at Yugi.

"_**The puzzle.. Yugi, put the puzzle together!"**_ Atem said through their mindlink as he watched tears fall from his loved ones eyes.

"Please dad, don't.. without him.. I'd die.. please!" Yugi screamed the last part, Atem got the feeling of de-javu, but didn't act on that now. Yugi's father stopped before he glared at Yugi, who flinched.

"You can do just fine without him! Go to your room and we'll talk later!" then he dragged Atem off while Yugi's mother reached out for her son, but her hand was slapped away by him.

"Y-Yugi?" she asked, shocked by her sons rejection.

"Shut up and leave me alone!" he hissed before he ran out of Atem's room before entering his own and slamming the door as hard as he could before he let out a scream of agony and frustration. He could feel Atem being pulled further and further away from him and it pulled at his very soul. Yugi rushed over to the window and watched his father throw Atem out on the street, the teen felt his tears stream down his face as he quickly pulled the two pieces of the puzzle into his hands and pushed them together, it began to shine brightly as Yugi wailed and called for Atem. If he had watched, he would have seen Atem's smirk and his father's shocked face as Atem dissolved into thin air. Soon Yugi felt the heaviness of Atem's soul fill the puzzle and he let out a sigh of relief, his soul had stopped being pulled from him and his agony disappeared, for now.

* * *

><p>"Hey.. where's Yug?" Joey asked as he entered the classroom. Tristan, Ryou and Téa turned to him.<p>

"He hasn't arrived ye-" Téa began, but was cut off as said boy arrived and sat down on his seat, a sullen, dark look on his face. That was when they noticed the changes on Yugi. The small teen was, despite his tanned skin, pale and thin, they could almost see his ribs through the school uniform. Dark bags hung under Yugi's eyes as he stared red-eyed and absentmindedly out of the window. He was also wearing his puzzle -the whole part- for a change.

"Yo, Yug, ya okay?" Joey asked, closing the distance between them. Yugi flinched and looked up at him, tears filled his eyes before he looked down.

"Sorry Joey.. I'm not allowed to talk to you.." Yugi whispered, but Joey heard it and he snapped at once.

"What? Who told ya t'at?" he asked.

"D-dad.." Yugi said with a broken voice. Now they all both saw and heard the agony that seeped from the teen in his every breath. The boy was near death again and Joey was very concerned so he pulled Yugi wrist into his hand and dragged him out of the room, Téa, Tristan and Ryou following shortly.

The roof was empty and hot, the sun was shining from above, making it even hotter, but none of this seemed to be taken in by the teens as they all entered the roof.

"Yugi, tell us what's going on" Tristan said and Yugi looked down.

"Dad.. said that-" he bit his bottom lip, and forced himself from saying any more.

"Please Yugi, you can tell us!" Ryou said, Yugi looked up at him.

_**"Maybe I can"**_ a new voice said, only heard by Yugi. He sighed and pulled the puzzle apart. Atem appeared in the next second. The former Pharaoh looked just as sick as Yugi did, just that his hair was in a grey-ish tone and he looked like he hadn't been eating for weeks while Yugi for just a week or so. They could count all of Atem's ribs through his leather top and they could clearly see the hip-bones sticking out as well.

"You look.. horrible.." Téa said and Atem chuckled bitterly.

"And I feel like that too.." Atem answered shortly, giving Yugi a shot, worried glance. His light glance back before he threw himself into Atem's arms and let out a sob. Everyone stared in shock as Yugi began to cry loudly.

"W-woah.. what happened actually?" Tristan asked.

"I guess it all started the day when Kaiba and Joey came out of the closet" Atem said slowly. Joey though frowned and stared at the floor.

"What's me an' Seto got ta do with this?" he asked.

"A lot.. Yugi's father believes you are bad influence on Yugi because your gay, not realising that it was in fact Yugi who helped you out.. and so he banned Yugi from seeing you or talking to you" Atem explained. Soon Joey was fuming.

"This is why I moved out!" he said and frowned when everyone stared at him.

"You.. moved out?" Tristan asked, Joey blushed and nodded.

"Just a few days ago.. but hey, this ain't about me, it's about Yug" he said, everyone nodded and turned back to Yugi and Atem.

"And then?" Téa asked.

"They both found out.. about us.. well, they kind of caught us in the act.. so..." Atem said, blushing as he talked. Joey gawked and sat down beside Yugi's trembling form safely within Atem's arms.

"Ya really have it though, don't ya Yug? Why don't ya move out then, like I did?" Joey stated and Atem stared at him in shock.

"He is barely above 16 Joey!" Atem said.

"Yeh, so? Kaiba could easily arrange a place for ya an' make sure yer parents stay away.. I kind of hate people judgin' other because their sexual interests" he said and glared at Atem.

"You think so?" Yugi asked, looked up from his spot against Atem's chest.

"Y-yeh.." Joey said, smiling to his friend. But Atem had his doubts.

"Are you sure Yugi, do you realise what your about to do?" he asked. Yugi looked uo at him with red eyes and nodded with a weak smile.

"I can't.. live without you.. I need you beside me, and I need to find out.. what these pictures I get is.. without my parents trashing around and bein all boss.." Yugi said, Joey blinked.

"Pictures?" he asked, Atem nodded.

"We'll explain later.. are you sure then Yugi?" Atem asked, Yugi looked up at him before he got a little more brave and kissed him.

"Yes.. yes I am completely, hundred percent sure" Yugi said. Atem sighed before smiling at his light.

"If that is what you want Yugi, I can't stop you, but I will go with you.." Atem said.

"Thank you.. Atem" Yugi whispered back. Everyone smiled at them as they turned to the rest.

"Joey, could you.. ask Kaiba?" Yugi asked as Atem held Yugi close. Joey smirked.

"Of course.. leave t'at ta me" Joey said before he turned away. Ryou smiled at Yugi and looked up at the sky. Téa smiled at them while Tristan ruffled Yugi's hair, making the teen whine and squirm. Atem laughed before he put a hand of one of the pieces of the puzzle. Yugi looked up at him.

"Please don't go.." he whispered, his smile faltering.

"I'll be inside of the puzzle Yugi.. always beside you and besides.. if I showed up at your house, your father would murder me" Atem said, chuckling bitterly at the last part. Yugi swallowed, but nodded.

"You can go and visit him, can't you Yugi?" Téa asked and Yugi began to smile.

"Yes, I can.." he said happily, Atem snickered before he put the two pieces together and disappeared. Yugi's smile disappeared again, but he didn't look as devastated anymore. Joey looked at him before he turned towards the door.

"Come on, let's head back to class" he said and everyone agreed. As they walked back through the door Yugi stopped and looked up at the sky. Suddenly another vision flew across his mind and he gasped. He could see himself, but he looked different, like how he looked in the virtual game except for the clothes. Before the teen another teen stood, he was grabbed by the guards and pulled away. Yugi recognized him as Atem, though he looked a little younger, they both did. The smallest of the teens began to cry and called out to Atem, though Yugi couldn't hear anything. The man on the throne came down and grabbed Yugi's clone. The teen continued to wail as he reached out for Atem's clone, who reached out for him as well. When the teen was on a far enough distance, the Yugi-clone screamed in agony it seemed and fell to the floor, limply hanging from the King's hand. Atem's clone turned and saw this. He shouted as pain flew across his face and he screamed in agony as well it seemed before he slumped to the floor. Then the vision was gone.

"Yugi? Hey Yugi, are you okay?" a voice asked and the teen looked up.

"T-Téa?" Yugi's voice was small, almost fearful.

"You seemed to go into some kind of trance.. then you looked like you were in pain.. are you alright?" she asked, Yugi smiled and stood up -having crouched when the vision appeared- everyone eyed him with worried eyes.

"I'm alright" he said and walked through the door.

"Are you coming? The bell is ringing soon" Yugi said and they all froze.

"Shoot" Joey shouted before they all ran to class.

* * *

><p>Yugi opened the door warily and stepped inside, he listened to his parents but found the house silent.<p>

"Um.. hello? Mom? Dad?" Yugi asked, but there was no one around. He stepped out of his shoes and walked into the living room, then the kitchen, but there was no one there.

"_**What's going on?"**_ Yugi asked himself before he walked up to his room and entered. He let the school bag fall to the floor as he threw himself onto the bed.

"_**Something the matter Yugi?"**_ Atem said, appearing in his spirit form beside his host.

"They're not here.. mom and dad.. why do I feel uneasy?" he asked and turned around to face his lover. Atem shook his head.

"_**No idea.. and for now I'm not really interested in finding out either"**_ Atem said and kissed Yugi, who blushed and moaned into the kiss. Then they heard the door downstairs open and his parents come in, talking quite loudly.

"_**They're.. loud.."**_ Atem whispered and looked at the door. Yugi sat up and listened, they sounded angry and somewhat frustrated, so Yugi stood up and walked overt to his door, then he opened it slightly and their voices came floating in.

"We should never have let him be friends with those.. people.." came his fathers voice, Yugi could hear his mother gasp.

"What is the problem with them? As far as I know, they have been great friends" his mother said.

"That was then.. the influence that Wheeler-kid has on Yugi isn't good, if it matters I'll make him change school, it's not good for a kid like Yugi to be around that kind of people" his father said and Yugi gasped. He felt Atem's hand on his shoulder tighten.

"And that Atem-kid, for all I know that kid isn't normal.. just suddenly showing up, for how long has he been playing around with Yugi?" his father continued and Yugi froze. _(AN: Anyone want to murder Yugi's father? I want to.. :( ...)_

"_**Play around? He thinks that.. we just fooled around?"**_ Atem asked out loud, though Yugi was the only one who could hear him. The former Pharaoh crouched and wrapped his arms around Yugi.

"_**Don't listen to him Yugi, you know the truth, that is all that matters"**_ Atem said. Yugi sighed into the hold and bit his bottom lip.

"I don't know.. I think they really love each other.." his mother said and Yugi smiled, Atem smiled as well.

"_**Maybe she doesn't hate me that much.."**_ Atem said lowly.

"There can never be love between two boys! It's wrong and it's unnatural" Yugi's father said and the teens gawked.

"_**How ignorant can he be?"**_ Atem growled. Suddenly Yugi stood up and walked over to his phone, he picked it up and began pushing the buttons.

"_**Are you calling someone?"**_ Atem asked, but Yugi shook his head, seconds later the phone vibrated and Yugi sighed.

"_**Kaiba has made a plan for a place for us, the papers are already ready as well.. the only thing he needs is our signature.. then we can move.."**_ Yugi sent through their mindlink. His parents arguing was becoming louder and louder for every second. He stood up and walked over to the door before fully opening it.

"_**Yugi?"**_ Atem asked, but didn't get any answer. The teen walked silently down the stairs and stood behind the doorway to the kitchen, where his parents was.

"And that Atem-kid, he is probably the reason Yugi began wearing all the leather and silver as well.. and ditching school, he is a lousy kid, a brat who believes he can get what he wants just by saying so.. he is manipulating Yugi" his father said and Yugi felt anger boil in his blood before he turned to corner.

"You are wrong" he hissed and both of his parents froze before turning.

"Yugi? When did you get home?" his mother asked, but Yugi completely ignored her as he walked up to his father, Atem in his spirit form following. Yugi's father gave Yugi a cold glare.

"What is it? Can't handle the fact that I talked up to you? For a fact, since you are never here, I have been handling my own life, without you and it has never been my concern what kind of option you have my love-life" Yugi all but shouted at the man. Who growled and hit Yugi. This made the puzzle glow and split, in the next second, a hand grabbed his' and Yugi's father turned to stare at Atem. Somehow, inside the puzzle, Atem had regained his Egyptian clothes so when he stepped out, he was in full atire of a Pharaoh.

"Don't you dare to hit Yugi" Atem hissed and glared. Yugi's father stared in shock at the teen that held his hand away from Yugi, who was holding a hand to his cheek, tears in his eyes.

"What are you- get out" the man yelled, but Atem didn't react to him.

"Why don't you see the truth, we love each other, gender or age is not a matter in love.. you should know that, seeing you have been married to Yugi's mother for such a long time" Atem said, glaring at Yugi's father.

"Shut up brat.. don't talk to your elders like that" the man barked.

"As far as I see it, you are just a baby compared to me.. but if you are hurting Yugi I have to take it in my own hands" Atem said, growling at the shocked man.

"A-Atem.." Yugi stuttered and blushed at his lovers want to protect him.

"Yugi, don't be fooled, he is mani-" his father had begun, but before anything more could be said, Yugi slapped him.

"Don't you dare dad, you know, just like mom that love isn't something that can easily go away.. Atem isn't manipulating me! We have been friends for over a year and if you can't accept us then it's obvious that you don't care.. if you loved me you would accept me and Atem and let us lead our own life" Yugi screamed at his shocked father. Even Atem was shocked by Yugi's outburst, but he didn't show it much.

"What?" his father stuttered.

"I'm moving out!" Yugi finally said before he spun around.

"Come on Atem" Yugi coaxed before he left, Atem slowly let go of Yugi's father before he turned to leave as well. But before he left, he stopped and turned to Yugi's mother and smiled weakly.

"Thank you though.. for taking care of me the time you didn't hate me.." he said before he rushed after Yugi.

* * *

><p>"Yugi?" Atem asked when he entered his lovers room, he saw Yugi sitting on the bed and he quickly walked over to him. Yugi didn't look up as he cradled the two pieces of the puzzle in his hands.<p>

"Will you help me?" Yugi asked slowly, looking up at Atem, there was no tears, but the former Pharaoh could see the sadness in his eyes. But instead of asking him, Atem put up a smile and nodded.

"Of course" he said and reached out a hand, Yugi looked at it before he took it and stood up, then he looked Atem up and down, blushing as he did.

"I didn't.. you changed in the puzzle?" he stated. Atem chuckled.

"I didn't either.. oh well, it doesn't matter.. I wont be going in there in a while" Atem said, Yugi giggled and moved over to begin the packing.

"I need some boxes.. and er, call Kaiba and make arrangements" Yugi said, smiling embarrassed. Suddenly Atem took his hand and dragged him into a deep kiss, when they parted, Atem smiled.

"Love you, more than anything.." he whispered, Yugi blushed and looked at him with a smile.

"I-I love you too" Yugi finally admitted and blushed even more. Atem chuckled and kissed him on the nose tip before he backed off.

"Now then, what should we start with?" he asked and turned to stare at the closet, he heard a thump and turned around. Atem began laughing at what he saw. Yugi was sitting on the floor, a scarlet blush covering his face and he looked like he had just done the most embarrassing thing in the world and gotten busted. The phone rang and Atem walked over, picking it up.

"Atem here" he answered.

"**Hand me Yugi!"** came the shot answer.

"Hm.. I doubt he can Kaiba.. you see, he has trouble getting off the floor at the moment" Atem said, chuckling as Yugi stuck out his tongue and tried to get up. _(AN: That sounded so wrong.. )_

"**What do you mean?"**

"I thought it was obvious, he is embarrassed.. as usual" Atem said, Yugi squeaked and quickly got to his feet. He pulled the phone out of Atem's hands, but Atem had pushed the speaker button and they could both hear Kaiba now.

"**Just hand me Yugi you idiot!"** Kaiba growled.

"I'm listening.. what is it?" Yugi asked.

"**I want you both to come over tomorrow, we'll be picking you up.."** Kaiba said, though he sounded a little annoyed.

"Okay, is there anything else?" Atem chirped.

"**Yes, pack all your stuff as soon as you can, it'll be picked up when you leave for school tomorrow"** Kaiba told them and Yugi gawked.

"Woah.. that was fast.." Yugi commented and was rewarded with a chuckle.

"That's Kaiba for you" Atem said and smirked at the silent phone.

"**Go annoy someone else idiot Pharaoh!"** Kaiba told Atem before he hung up. Yugi gawked before he blushed. Atem laughed and took the phone out of the teens hands.

"Okay.. I guess we should start packing then" Atem said, looking around. Yugi nodded and looked through his window. Atem turned and eyed his lover, before he wrapped his arms around Yugi.

"It'll be alright now" he said.

"Yeah, I know it will be.. but I will miss this place.. you know, since I grew up here" Yugi whispered. Atem nodded and closed his eyes.

"I'll miss this place as well, you remember, it was by that desk that you solved the puzzle and let me out" Atem said, Yugi giggled and nodded.

"Yes, I remember as if it was yesterday, I couldn't fathom what happened, because I couldn't remember anything until I woke up by the desk with the puzzle around the neck.. then when I arrived at the school and noticed that Joey had finally accepted me as his friends.. you don't know how happy I was" Yugi explained. Atem chuckled.

"Oh I know, because all of your feelings were my feelings at that time, I could feel it all.. that was why I could switch places with you or you would react when someone said something to me.." Atem said, Yugi giggled and turned his head so he could look at Atem.

"This might be the only way... but if I can find out what kind of connection we have to this dreams, I'm willing to take it, plus, I can stay with you forever" Yugi said. Atem laughed and hugged the other tighter.

"Yes Yugi, I'll stay with you, even if I'm in the puzzle, because I love you!"

* * *

><p>Aaaw... such a sweet ending.. compared to the usual ones.. and didn't I mention I hate Yugi's father just because of this? I do know how the man looks.. plain..<p>

Either way, I wanted them out of the house so Yugi and Atem could focus on the memories.. or whatever they are ^3^

Yugi: Didn't you call them memories once?

Me: Doubful *smirk* go and play with the Pharaoh!

Yugi: *blush* w-what's.. that supposed.. t-to m-m-mean?

Me: Cute..

Yami Tori: ... *sigh* the sugar from yesterday is still there.. Tomyo do however want reviews!

Me: Oh, I do! and also, I want to know if I didn't let Yugi's fater be too.. odd.. bashing in a way! See you guys :D


	12. Chapter 11

Away with the parents.. and on to some explanation ... ... =3= nothing to explain.. I think..

Atem: What about this chapter?

Me: Oh! There's not much to say, except that there's two chapters left \(`V´)/

Yugi: What?

Me: You heard me Yugi *snicker*

Yugi: *sulk*

Me: H-hey, relax, this is just part one in the series.. there'll be more..

Yugi: There will?

Me: Yes, I'm already working on part two :D

Atem: Okay, and when will we see that story up?

Me: As soon as I can finish up this story.. now go and do something else.. I have driving lesson soon :9

Atem: Tomyo doesn't own..

Me: And there's lemon in the chapter somewhere :3

* * *

><p>Chapter 11.<p>

Confusion.

Yugi sighed and opened the door to the balcony, he looked out over the city and wondered what he'd do with his life. Atem was having a meeting with Kaiba about something, probably a job since that was what Atem searched for. Yugi turned and stared into their room. Two weeks ago he and Atem had moved out of his parents house and moved into one of Kaiba's smaller houses, it was quite nice for a rich guys house to be. They had themselves picked out the furniture and such. Every window and silk curtains with a hint of purple, the walls in their room was like in all the other rooms, cream coloured. Their furniture was Egyptian-inspired, making it look a lot like the ancient rooms Atem used to sleep in. Their house was a natural coloured house that wouldn't stick out, with a large living room, a large library as well, a kitchen and a storeroom on the first floor, plus a long hall and a washroom. On the second floor was their bedroom, a large bathroom and a second bedroom for guests.

"Wonder when Atem will be home.." Yugi whispered. The bedroom was large, but their bed was a little larger the king-sized, the sheets was of white and dark purple sheets, there was white large pillows and purple smaller ones. Yugi sighed and walked inside, everything was made so both he and Atem would feel at home. The rest of the house was like this too, all of them with the colours and feel of Egypt. In their bathroom there was a lot of Egyptian oils that Atem had gotten sent all the way from Egypt to them personally. All in all, it was perfect, hadn't it been that Yugi's parents now made a big fuzz about him living alone with another boy.

"Did ya say somethin' Yug?" Joey asked, he was sitting on one of the Egyptian straw-chairs in the room while hugging a purple pillow. Yugi smiled and sat down on the bed.

"I'm just worried what my parents might do if they find out where I live" Yugu said, Joey nodded and stood up. He looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's not goin' to happen, we ain't lettin' them know okay? Ya just relax buddy" he said and ruffled Yugi's hair. Suddenly the phone rang and Yugi picked it up.

"Yes?" he asked, then he stopped and looked at Joey.

"Okay.. I'll leave the food in the refrigerator" he said before hanging up.

"Atem?" Joey asked and Yugi nodded.

"He'll be late.. again.." Yugi said with a sigh.

"Hm, guess Seto will be late as well" Joey said and pouted. Yugi giggled.

"Then, do you want to eat here?" Yugi asked.

"Sure do!" Joey exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Yugi turned around and stared at the larges city beneath something, he could see all the monsters walking with the humans, he knew he himself wasn't human, well, he wasn't fully human, nor a fully monster either. It wasn't his fault that his mother was a monster and his father a human, sometimes he even wondered if it was the opposite when seeing how his father acted towards him. He turned back and entered his bed-chamber, met by his personal slave, who smiled at him.<p>

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked and Yugi blushed.

"N-no.. not yet, or maybe you can" the teen said, the other smirked and came closer.

"And what might that be prince?" the slave asked. Yugi felt himself heat up as the other teen came closer, until there was barely an inch between them. Yugi swallowed and blushed even more.

"Um.. you know what.. I mean.." Yugi stuttered as the slave nodded slowly.

"But I want you to say it prince, a future King cannot stutter in his words" the slave teased and Yugi swatted at him. The slave snickered and leaned in.

"But your wishes are my law.. prince!" the slave whispered.

"C-call me by my real name, not the one given to me because of my bloodline.." Yugi whispered and let the slave hug him. They stared at each other before the slave leaned in and captured his lips. Soon the need of air became to much for Yugi and he broke the kiss.

"If you say so.. Yamu" the prince whispered in his ear, nibbling the earlobe as Yugi began to heat up even more and also moan. The slave smirked and began nipping down the prince's throat. Yugi gasped and moaned even more.

"Should we head off to the bed?" the slave offered and Yugi looked up into his deep crimson eyes.

"Yes.." he breathed out and the slave simply picked him up. Yugi yelped, and wriggled, but found it useless against his lovers strong arms.

* * *

><p>Yugi gasped as he shot up, he was panting and trembling, he was not used to such vivid dreams, it was okay until the way he had acted caused a reaction from the slave that looked so alike to Atem it nearly scared him. He turned and stared at the empty spot beside him, he didn't like to spend his nights alone, even if Atem was working, he would come home so late Yugi would be asleep and he would sleep till Yugi came home from school. Yugi looked at his tanned hand, why had the slave that looked like a clone made of Atem called him Yamu? He just couldn't understand it. Was that him, or a fictional character he had named himself? But that slave looked exactly like Atem, it also reminded him of that slightly older version of Atem that had rescued him in the virtual world, the one name Atam, who was the former Pharaoh's ancient self. Yugi rubbed his head. It was so confusing.<p>

"Atem.." Yugi whispered, confused and scared. What was happening to him, he was having vivid dreams about him and Atem as prince and slave, also. It was like this was memories he was reliving. Why was this happening to him? Was there was reason for this? Yugi closed his eyes and sighed. He looked towards the balcony and saw the moon on it's way down towards the horizon, suddenly he felt a chill and shivered, wishing Atem was there with him.

"Atem, please come home.. soon" he whispered, suddenly he heard a creak in the stairs and sat up, a smile made it's way onto his face as he thought it was Atem, but soon he heard an unuaual sound. A curse. Yugi froze and stared at the door in terror as it opened and a man appeared, an unknown man.

"_**ATEM!"**_

* * *

><p>Atem had just closed the front door and taken of his shoes when he heard something.<p>

"_**ATEM!"**_ and he froze. Yugi sounded so scared that Atem sprinted down the hall and up the stairs, he could fell the presence of someone who wasn't supposed to be there. He slammed the door to their bedroom open to find a man hover over Yugi and holding him down to their bed. Atem let out an outraged cry before he launched himself at the man, who stumbled backwards. Atem punched the guy in the face before he threw him against the wall. Atem glared at the man as he punched him in the face again and let him slide down to the floor before he rushed over to a stunned Yugi. The smallest teen looked up at him and then he began to cry. Atem cradled the little one in his arms and soothed him.

"Ssh.. it's okay now" Atem said and rocked the other back and forth.

"I was.. so scared" Yugi cried and hugged Atem as he wailed. Atem frowned as he felt all the sorrow and agony coming through the minlink. Even confusion was underneath that layer of sadness.

"I know.. it's okay now Yugi, your safe" he whispered. Yugi's sobs stilled a little and he blushed, looking down he remembered that dream. The pictures flew across his mind so his shut the mindlink so Atem wouldn't see them. Atem noticed that Yugi shut the link and that confused him, but he didn't mention it as the man on the floor stirred. Atem growled and stood up. Yugi looked at him as he walked over and pulled the man up.

"Yugi, call the police!" Atem said, Yugi nodded and took up his phone. He quickly dialed the number and soon got through. No later than a minute, the police hung up after saying they were on their way.

"Atem.. they're on their way.." Yugi said, putting the phone down.

"Good, let's go and greet them!" Atem said, pushing the man in front so they could exit the room. Yugi followed slowly, watching the other teen with a confused stare.

"What is the meaning with these dreams, those this have something to do with Atam?" he wondered, luckily still having the link shut so Atem wouldn't hear. They soon came down to the hall as Yugi heard sirens.

"Yugi, open the door will you.. I don't want to tell Kaiba that we ruined his front door because of this guy!" Atem said bitterly, Yugi blushed and nodded. The teen ran up to the front door and opened it, he looked up at three officers and they all stared down.

"I believe this is the guy you came for?" Atem said and pushed the guy forward. Said guy grunted and stumbled forward, the police quickly grabbed him before they stared at the nearly identical teens.

"Wich one of you is the wic-" one of the officers began, Atem glared back before he pointed at Yugi. Yugi blushed and looked down on the floor, then he looked up.

"He came into my room.." the teen whispered, tears returning to his eyes, the policed gawked, not realising they were talking to a teenager, believing he was only twelve or so. One of the officers barked at the man before he pushed him into the police car, the other two bid their farewell after telling Yugi to come down to the station later on to give them the whole story.

* * *

><p>"Yugi, are you alright?" Atem asked after he had managed to get Yugi into one of the chairs in the kitchen. Yugi looked up at him before nodding hesitatingly. Atem noticed the hesitation as he gave him some tea.<p>

"Did he do something to you? I can see that you hesitate!" Atem told Yugi, who blushed and smiled. The teen took a long sip on the tea before answering.

"He didn't do anything" Yugi said, his eyes slowly drifting down. Atem smiled and hugged his little one. He took out the tea-cup and placed it on the table before he pulled Yugi into his arms. Yugi barely opened his eyes.

"I missed you.." the teen whispered, so tired he barely managed to hold himself awake. Atem smiled as he carried the teen up the stairs and into their room, placing them on the bed, he quickly went over the house to make sure all the windows and doors were locked, all the lights were out, then he came back. Atem closed the door and turned to see Yugi already asleep on the bed. The former Pharaoh smiled and walked over to Yugi, he quickly stripped out of the clothes and got into some pajamas pants, not bothering with more clothes than that, he crawled into the bed and made sure they were both tucked in before he hugged Yugi. The sleeping teen smiled in his sleep and cuddled closer.

"I missed you too Yugi" Atem whispered before falling asleep as well. Though none of them had noticed that the cards on the desk was glowing and a girl appeared, she smiled at the two as she held her staff close to her.

"Soon, we'll tell them the truth.. until then Atem.. Yugi" she said, placing a safety charm over the house, aware of the last intruder. When she did this, another person appeared.

"Why are you placing a charm around them?" the man asked, he also held a staff close to him, but his was tall and dark purple.

"Because master, they just had an intruder.." she whispered as the man eyed her with soft, sympathetic eyes. The girl looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"Done.. I just don't.. want them to get hurt again.." she said.

"Yes, we all want them to be safe.. but sooner or later they will be hurt.." the man said, eyeing his former King and his lover with a smile on his mouth.

"When they find out the truth about themselves?" she asked.

"Yes, it will be a painful journey.. and the greatest and most dangerous task is yet to come" he said and lowered his staff a little. The girl frowned before she looked at Atem's sleeping face, he was smiling peacefully while cuddling Yugi close to his chest, unaware that his former friends were talking about him.

"It's so.. sad, those two have been through so much.. to much if you ask me" she mumbled. The other one raised and eyebrow, then he nodded slowly.

"That is how it's supposed to be, Yugi once accepted Atem into his heart, his soul and body, their support for each other is what helped them to find our Pharaoh's memories.. now they have to recover Yugi's lost ones" he said. The girl looked up at him.

"Not only master.. but his friends as well.. and Atem.." she said, lowering her head in sadness. Her former master smiled sadly, but then he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They will be alright.. the time will come when they will return to the after life, and then they will have everyone by their side.. and their memories as well" he said, then he turned around to leave. The girl pouted and looked up at him, thus he turned and stared at her, raising an eyebrow as he did.

"Mana, they will notice us if we stay any longer" the man said. The girl, Mana turned around to face him before she nodded slowly.

"B-but.. Master Mahado, isn't there anything we can do?" she asked. Mahado shook his head.

"Sadly there isn't.. it is their fate and the fate cannot be changed, this is the will of the Gods!" he said before he disappeared into the card deck again. Mana turned and gave Atem and Yugi one last look before she dissolved as well.

"Just call for me.. I'll always be there to help you"

* * *

><p>The sun was shining and the birds was chirping happily. Yugi opened his eyes and smiled at the scenery before them. He was sitting in a chair on their balcony on first floor, just watching the nature as he waited. He was waiting for a certain former Pharaoh to come home from his job. Yugi looked down at the small pieces of gold he held in his hands.<p>

"He won't believe me.." Yugi said, chuckling as he did. Yugi knew he had to tell Atem the whole story, but he didn't mind. Just think back on made him confused so he didn't want to think about it before Atem came home. Suddenly his phone rang and Yugi was dragged out of his thoughts.

"Y-yes?" Yugi stuttered.

"**Yugi? It's me, Arthur Hawkins, how are you?"** Yugi lit up at once.

"Professor Hawkins! I'm good, thank you, how are you and Rebbecca?" he asked and got a deep chuckle from the other end.

"**She is doing quite fine, I am as well.. Yugi, there's a reason I called.. you see, we are in Egypt now and we have something that will change the history of mankind.. but I thought I'd tell you first because I have a feeling you want to hear it.."**

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"**We have found some ruins, well.. it was underneath sand and everything, well underneath earth with the remains of dinosaurs, there's a huge tomb and when we opened it we were.. what should I say, shocked! You see there was 10 sarcophagus' in the tomb, but it was so weird, before us there was four on one side of the wall, there was four on the other side of the wall as well, but in front of us.. in another room, there was two sarcophagus beside each other, both equally large, but one in pure gold and one in gold and stone.. it's so puzzling.."**

"What is?" Yugi asked, now getting more and more curious.

"**You see.. these sarcophagus' isn't from the Egyptian time.. they far to old.. and the pictures on the walls, they are far to ancient to belong to the time when the humans existed.. but it's what we saw when we opened the sarcophagus' that we got ourselves a shock, it was so amazing, their bodies was preserved in a way we have never see before, true, they were mummies and such, their organs was removed, but they looked like they died just a week or so ago.."** then his voice faltered.

"Woah.. hm? Is something the matter professor Hawkins?" Yugi asked.

"**Yes, well, not really.. it's just.. how many friends do you have that you talk daily to Yugi?"** he asked. Yugi blinked then he froze.

"At least.. nine.." he whispered.

"**Including the Pharaoh am I right?"**

"Yes" Yugi answered.

"**Yugi, we didn't open up the ones in the next room first, but we opened the ones on the left wall.. there was five of them, I could recognize most of them.. it was like seeing true, ancient copies of Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, that little brother of Kaiba and that Malik Ishtar, the protector of the Pharaoh's tomb!"** Yugi felt himself freeze to the core.

"You mean.. that.."

"**I mean that I think.. that they are all reincarnations of an ancient self"**

"Wha-"

"**But Yugi, there's more.. we opened the other four.. we can sum it up, Téa Gardner, Serenity, Joey's sister, that Duke Devlin-guy and also, the reincarnation of Bakura, the thief King.." **Arthur said. Yugi gasped.

"It can't be.." he whispered, his mind was currently going at a speed close to the speed of light, he was thinking about his dreams.. about the virtual game, maybe it was all set up to remind him of a lost time?

"**We thought that maybe it was just a mistake or something.. or that you looked very close... until we opened the two in the next room..."** Yugi bit his bottom lip. He didn't want to know, he didn't. Yugi dreaded the answer and wanted to hang up, but curiosity got the better of him.

"**There was an ancient language around the room, no one knows what it means, but the carvings.. they are all from the that game, duel monsters.. that existed already in ancient Egypt.. over the two sarcophagus' there was a carving of a monster I've never seen, it had two heads, one light and one dark, at first we thought noting of it so we opened the two remaining sarcophagus'... first the one in pure gold, inside was a young man, covered with silk and gold, we took away the mask over his face and.. Yugi, it was like looking at an ancient you, though your hair was a little different"** Arthur said and Yugi nearly dropped the phone. Was it true, this dreams and visions he had, were they the memories of his past self?

"**Yugi?"**

"Yes?"

"**Ah, I thought I lost you there for a second.."**

"No, I'm here"

"**Okay.. good, you see, we opened the other one, just to make sure.. the body wasn't dressed in gold, but he had some gold bracelets and other ornaments, he was also dressed in silk... he looked like.. the Pharaoh.. just a little older"** Arthur explained, Yugi's eyes widened.

"So.. you mean to say that we.."

"**Yes, you, Atem and your friends might be the reincarnations of the first human race that has ever existed.. we haven't run any tests on the bodies yet.. but when we do, we'll estimate their origins and the time when they lived"** Arthur said.

"Oh.. o-okay.." Yugi said. He was worried, what was going, why did he feel so odd talking about it? Was it because he was talking about a possible new human race and he might be the King? No, how could he think like that.

"Professor.. should we come to Egypt to see the tomb?" Yugi asked slowly.

"**Well.. it would be great if you did.."**

"Okay.. I could arrange it with Kaiba I guess" Yugi said thoughtfully.

"**That would be great Yugi"** Yugi was about to answer when he hear a door.

"Yugi, I'm home" Yugi lit up.

"Atem is back, I'll tell him before I call Kaiba.. um.. I guess I'll call back when the arrangements have been made!" he said.

"**Yes, have a morn- day I mean, since it's morning here, it's day with you.."** he heard laughter.

"Thank you, then.. say hi to Rebbecca for me" Yugi said, they said their farewells before Yugi hung up and went to meet his lover. He didn't get much further than into the living room when he saw Atem standing in the doorway.

"Atem.. welcome home" Yugi exclaimed and hugged his boyfriend. The former Pharaoh chuckled and kissed Yugi on the cheek, making him blush.

"I heard you were on the phone, who was it?" Atem asked, Yugi giggled but then he fell silent.

"It was professor Hawkins.. err.. how should I put it, he found a new tomb.." Yugi began, Atem understood that this was quite big so he sat down on the couch and told Yugi to do the same.

"What king of tomb?" Atem asked. Yugi sighed.

"You remember all those dreams we have been having.. about a possible shared past?" Yugi asked, Atem nodded.

"I had a dream.. that night.. when that man attacked.. I was a prince again, you were that slave.. we looked like we did in the virtual world, except for the fact that we didn't wear Egyptian clothes, we wore silk and gold.. anyway.. it was.. a vivid dream.. and I thought that.. maybe, just maybe these dreams have a meaning, maybe they really have happened and we are reliving them?" Yugi explained, Atem stared at him before he nodded.

"But what does this have to do with the tomb?" Atem asked, not seeing how non-Egyptian people could have tombs, since tombs were something found in Egypt.

"Professor Hawkins told me he found a tomb with 10 sarcophagus' in.. they were separated over two rooms.. eight in the first one and two in the last one" Yugi said.

"Ten.. sarcophagus'? Seriously, that's a lot for one tomb" Atem commented.

"Might be.. but it wasn't that that troubles me.. it was what the professor saw when he opened them.. he saw us" Yugi said and Atem gawked.

"Us?" he repeated.

"Not just us either, the first eight was Joey, Téa, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Mokuba, Ryou and Malik.. the two last one, in the remaining room, covered in gold, was us.. apparently we looked almost like we died a week ago and that's why he could recognize us" Yugi explained.

"W-woah.. I had never expected.. something like that.." Atem answered.

"And.. if possible, the professor want us to come to Egypt to see it" Yugi said.

"So, the tombs are in Egypt?" Atem asked.

"Yes, though the professor said that these mummies could be the first human race to ever walk the Earth.. think about it, these mummies would write a whole new chapter in the human history" Yugi explained and Atem stared at him.

"Hm, indeed it would.. but why would we be in Egypt, but the clothes we wore in our dream we didn't really look like Egypt.." he said. Yugi nodded, then he gawked.

"Maybe... just maybe this might.." he stood up and ran into the library, Atem stared after him before walked after him.

"Yugi?" Atem asked as he entered the library, Yugi was standing by the shelf to his left and getting a large book out of the shelf. Then he laid it down on the floor. Atem walked over and sat down beside him. Yugi opened the book and Atem saw a map, it was a map of a place he had never seen, he knew how the different countries laid on the Earth, but this was completely different, there was only one big mass of land on the map.

"What is that Yugi?" Atem asked. Yugi looked up at him.

"This is the map of Pangaea.. this is how Earth looked before the dinosaurs existed, before the big bang.. before the human race ever existed.." Yugi explained and ran his finger across the map, before he stopped almost right in the middle of this huge country calle Pangaea. A large red dot was right there and Yugi sighed.

"Where I'm pointing now, is where Egypt would be in Pangaea, you can actually see where Africa, America, Europe etc is because it's all lined up.." Yugi said and Atem stared at the map.

"That's.. right when Egypt is today too.. isn't it?" he stated.

"Yes, I think that Africa couldn't move much because the other lands was holding it back from moving when they moved.." Yugi explained.

"So.. we might be from that time, how did you guess that?" Atem asked, certainly clueless at the moment.

"You see, it hit me as odd when professor Hawkins said the tomb was underneath earth with dinosaur remains and a fact is that Pangaea split when the dinosaurs turned extinct or so I think.. if we lived before them.. a massive vulcano eruption would cover up the opening to the tomb and all the other evidence that a human race existed.. isn't that odd.. that it hasn't been discovered before now, when they already have found most of the tombs of the Pharaoh's from the ancient Egypt in the valley of Kings!" Yugi babbled on, Atem nodded slowly.

"So.. we can help Arthur recover a hidden human race that might have existed many millions years ago?" he said. Yugi smiled at him.

"Actually 250 million years ago.. that's when our Earth had only one country, Pangaea!" Yugi said, closing the book with a sigh. Atem stared at him.

"So, we'll be going to Egypt then?" he asked.

"Yes, though I need to call everyone that is in this mess, that would mean us two and the other eight!" Yugi said and got up, Atem raised and eyebrow as Yugi put the book back and turned to face him.

"This might be the last task we have to face Atem.." Yugi said, smiling as Atem got to his feet. Atem dragged the other into a hug and Yugi blushed.

"A-Atem?"

"Should we call Kaiba now?" Atem asked.

"Well, I thought of that yes..." Yugi said from within Atem's arms.

"Good.. now.. let's get to eat something, I'm starving!" he pouted and Yugi began to laugh. Atem raised and eyebrows and began to tickle his lover.

"Oh-ho, was that funny?" Atem asked as Yugi squirmed and shrieked.

"N-no.. please Atem.." Yugi wailed, trying to get away, but failed as Atem pressed him against the shelves. Yugi shrieked again and laughed as he was tickled. Atem smirked as Yugi begged for forgiveness and mercy.

"Oh, you want that don't you?" Atem teased, he pressed close to Yugi, who squirmed, his eyes -wich was closed- snapped open and something close to a moan escaped his lips. Atem blinked and stared down. In truth, he had pressed their hips together and it was making Yugi see stars. Atem blinked again.

"_**Oh, that wasn't supposed to happen.."**_ he thought, but let it go as he remember what Yugi said earlier and snickered.

"You said you had a vivid dream didn't you? What was it was about?" he asked, Yugi turned deep red and looked away. Atem smirked when Yugi realised he couldn't get away.

"I.." Yugi began, but closed his eyes, his breath came out in short pants and he was clutching onto Atem's shoulders.

"You know you can tell me Yugi" Atem teased, suddenly a picture flashed through their mindlink and Atem felt heat rise to his cheeks and another bolt down to his pants. He looked at Yugi, who had realised he had opened up their mindlink and that his dream of that night floated through as the the minutes ticked by.

"Oh.. God!" Yugi swore and covered his beet red face with his hands.

"Yugi? Was that.. the dream?" Atem asked, Yugi looked up, afraid Atem would make fun of him or call him weird.

"Y-yes, but please don't laugh or call me odd.. please" Yugi begged, tears coming to his eyes. Atem swore inwardly and hugged Yugi.

"It's okay, it isn't odd at all and I wont laugh" Atem reassured his lover.

"O-okay.." Yugi sniffed, Atem smiled and kissed the smaller teen, who moaned and wrapped his arms around the former Pharaoh's neck.

"Hm.. ready to go aren't we?" he teased and Yugi swatted at him, breaking the kiss in the prossess.

"Pervert.." Yugi called and looked down, but blushed and looked up again, so Atem looked down as well and snickered. He reached down and grabbed the teens hips before driving their groins together. Yugi shrieked and threw his head backwards, hitting the shelf as he did.

"Oh.. oh God, Atem!" Yugi shouted, wrapping his arms around Atem's neck again for support. Atem smirked and kissed Yugi while continuing to drive their hips together, making Yugi shriek into his mouth every time. Atem coaxed Yugi's tongue out to play -since the teen is so obviously shy- and began map the other's already known mouth. Atem smiled.

"_**Tastes like strawberry, what did you eat? Lollipop?"**_ he asked through their mindlink, Yugi blushed and opened his eyes.

"_**I ate.. strawberries to lunch.."**_ he answered in the same way before moaning.

"_**Might as well head up to the room"**_ Atem thought, but his thoughts vanished when he felt a hand go down his chest, stomach and then his groin.

"_**Gods, Atem.. bed or not.. I.. I need y-you.."**_ Yugi called through their mindlink, stuttering because of his shyness. Atem smiled and leaned in.

"_**It'll probably hurt a little!"**_ Atem told him before he began to take Yugi's top off of him, stopping barely above his chest and began to lick there. Yugi moaned and closed his eyes. Atem hummed as he licked further down as he began to lower his lovers pants. Yugi moaned and leaned against the shelf as Atem pulled both pants and boxer down, the tallest of the two smirked and licked the erect member, Yugi's eyes snapped open and he let out a strangled moan.

"A-Atem.." Yugi breathed out. Atem got the point and quickly covered the length with his mouth. Yugi screamed out and arched into the hot mouth. Atem smirked and held his hands on Yugi's hips to hold him from arching more and choking the former Pharaoh. Yugi continued to moan as Atem began to suck.

"Atem.." Yugi choked out, barely above a whisper. Atem smirked and hummed, thus Yugi's breath halted. When the former Pharaoh then sucked hard, Yugi screamed before he came hard. Atem swallowed it all before he looked up at Yugi, who was blushing and panting. No words left the smaller teens mouth as Atem stood up agan, he leaned in and kissed Yugi as the smallest of the two began to unbuckle his belt and open his zipper, only to drag leather pants and boxer down. Atem groaned at the realise of his erection and lifted Yugi up, the other wrapped his legs around Atem's waist for support as Atem gently pushed the other against the shelf.

"Please.. Atem.." Yugi whispered when they parted. Atem stared at him as he reached behind and used a finger to enter him. Yugi didn't really notice the finger, not when there was two either, but when they third one joined he moaned. Atem smirked and dragged his fingers out, Yugi blinked and looked at him.

"Ready?" Atem asked, Yugi nodded and closed his eyes, hugging Atem. The former Pharaoh took a deep breath before he slowly dragged Yugi down onto him, the teen gasped at it and bit back a moan. Atem smirked when he saw this so he took a good grip on Yugi's hips before he pushed him down in one firm move. Yugi let out a shocked yelp. Atem pressed Yugi against the wall before he pulled out to the tip and then slammed back in, hitting his prostate on first try. Yugi screamed to the heavens as Atem hit his prostate repeatedly.

"Oh.. oh Atem.. more.." Yugi moaned between the screams of pleasure, Atem nodded and set up a fast, hard and rough rhythm.

"So.. tight.." Atem groaned as he continued to trust in and out of the slightly smaller teen. All to soon he felt his orgasm hit him and he bit his bottom lip, he let go of Yugi's hip with one hand and grabbed the forgotten member between them. Yugi screamed even more at the double assault. Atem smiled and kissed Yugi.

"_**Come.. with me"**_ he told his lover through their mindlink.

"_**A-Atem.. I'm.."**_ Yugi began.

"_**I know little one.."**_ Atem answered, no sooner than that, Yugi came with a scream of Atem's name, clenching so hard around Atem he found out he couldn't hold back anymore and came with a groan and a call of Yugi's name.

* * *

><p>"The plane will be leaving soon.. is everyone here?" Téa asked, they were a group of ten people, beside her, Yugi and Atem stood. Joey stood beside Mokuba and Kaiba, while Duke and Tristan was on each side of Serenity, Ryou smiled at Yugi, who smiled back.<p>

"Yeh, everyones here!" Joey said.

"Good, then let's go.." Atem told them and they all began to move towards the gate. Yugi smiled up to Atem as he thought back on how hard it was to first get them all to go with them to Egypt. Ryou, Tristan, Joey and Téa had said yes at once, Serenity took a little more time as they had to talk with her mother first, it was easier with Duke, but he had just come back from a vacation to he had less time to prepare. Kaiba was the hardest, he didn't see the reason to go, but because Mokuba got exited and wanted to go, he had to as well! On the plane they got to their seats and sat down, sadly, the two couples were separated so Yugi and Joey had to watch as only girls sat down beside them. These girls got interested at once, they had luck with Atem, seeing he was nice, but not interested, Kaiba though, ignored them completely in favor of telling Mokuba not to run around on the plane. Joey leaned over Tristan to whisper to Yugi.

"Annoyin' isn't it?" he asked, Yugi nodded slowly. A spark of jealously had been born within the normally kind and innocent boy, he couldn't just ignore it either, but still. So while they were flying towards Egypt. Tristan and Joey changed seats so Joey and Yugi could make a plan to murder the girls.

* * *

><p>So, that's about it.. there was a lot of explaining.. but there will be more in the next chapter.. and in the next chapter, I'll begin to hint about a new couple :D<p>

Nyeh.. of to driving lesson ^3^

Yami Tori: For once, that's something I have to do..

Me: While I study for Biology for tomorrow yes, the one that you failed on..

Yami Tori: .. Well, thanks to you we barely passed Math as well..

Me: ARGH.. DON'T TELL ME.. *runs away*

Yami Tori: *smirk* remember to review people! I mean it!


	13. Chapter 12

Nyeh... this is the next last chapter.. D: I seriously need to find some time to write more on the 2nd part, but sadly, I have exam next week and there's wont be much to see from me.. though I will upload the last chapter two days from now..

This chapter can be.. boring, seriously.. there's a lot of facts at once later on so.. I don't know whose more cenrtic in this chapter.. but I guess it's Yugi again.. and Atem.. ^3^

Atem: What's that supposed to mean? Isn't this story about us?

Me: Of course.. ;3;

Atem: You challenging me? *glare*

Yugi: Tomyo doesn't own..

Me: That was.. fast.. oh well, true, I don't own.. but I do own this plot.. oh and there's a mentioning of Yugi's parents here.. somehow they just ended up appearing.. =3=

Atem: WHAT? O.O

Me: You heard me.. and also, some of Yugi's true power will be shown then..

Yugi: True.. power?

Me: Yep, now on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12.<p>

Visiting The Tomb.

Yugi sighed as he exited the plane with Joey, they had desided, after Kaiba and Atem had begun to talk idly with the girls to leave the two behind. The two went over to Téa and the rest to get their stuff when Atem and Kaiba finally came out of the plane.

"Yugi!" Atem called and quickly rushed over to his lover, Yugi glared annoyed over his shoulder as Atem neared him.

"What?" Yugi asked, Atem raised an eyebrow.

"You jealous?" he teased. Yugi snorted and turned away to collect his belongings, this startled Atem a little and he stared at Yugi in confusion.

"Yugi?" Atem asked, but was cut off when the girls came over. Yugi sighed and took up his bag, his head low as he walked past Atem, but the former Pharaoh grabbed his wrist.

"I'm sorry.. I'm gay!" he said to the girls that asked to date him. Yugi's head jerked around and he stared at Atem as he blushed. The girls stared back in shock as Kaiba walked past them.

"Well, we already knew that" he commented.

"You are gay as well Kaiba!" Atem commented back, Yugi sweat dropped and wondered if the two would try to murder each other.

"A-Atem.. please don't murder each other.." Yugi pleaded, Atem flashed him a smile and returned to the girls.

"We're both taken" he said and bowed slightly before took his belongings. Atem nodded to Yugi and pulled him off to the rest.

"You.. really didn't have to tell them.. Atem.." Yugi said.

"But I didn't want you to be angry at me.. or sad" Atem explained and wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist. Yugi blushed when he noticed this and looked down.

"I wasn't really.. angry.." he whispered, Atem looked down at him.

"Okay.. that's good to know" Atem said, kissing the other on the cheek. Yugi yelped and stared with wide eyes at Atem. They walked over to the rest, Téa was smiling, Serenity as well. Though Duke was teasing Tristan about something and making the brunette more and more angry for the second. Ryou was the only one who didn't seem to focus on either, he was stared to his side and Yugi turned his way.

"Oh.. Malik!" Yugi called out, the Egyptian turned his way and lit up.

"Yugi" Malik called back, then he saw how close Atem was with Yugi.

"So, how's life in Egypt?" Atem asked.

"It's good, you? I guess you really got together?" Malik commented, the two spiky haired teens blushed and looked each their way.

"H-how did y-you know?" Yugi stuttered.

"Well, we all knew!" Téa said as she came over.

"Not all, Joey didn't!" Duke said as he and the rest came over, Ryou though, stayed a little behind them. This Atem noticed, but didn't ask.

"Malik, how are ya?" Joey asked, followed shortly by Mokuba and Kaiba.

"I'm good, you?" Malik asked, Joey blushed a little and nodded.

"I'm great!" he answered.

"Oh.. everyones here" everyone turned and face Arthur Hawkins, Yugi lit up and smiled brightly.

"Hello professor Hawkins!" he said and rushed over, Atem close behind.

"Yugi, Pharaoh, good to see you both" Arthur said, Atem smiled and nodded.

"Good to see you too Arthur" Atem said.

"Now then, should we head out at once?" Arthur said, everyone looked at Yugi and Atem. The two exchanged looks before nodding.

"That would be good" Yugi said.

"Okay, Odion will take your stuff to our house till we're finished" Malik said, and Odion appeared, they all nodded and left everything with him before going after Arthur.

"We're going in three cars, since we're so many!" Arthur explained, Yugi and the rest was divided into the three cars that would drive them to the tomb. Though Yugi was a little nervous, only he and Atem knew what they had found. They hadn't told the rest that they had found mummies looking like them. Yet.

* * *

><p>Yugi got out of the car and stared at the cliff hovering over them.<p>

"So this is?" he asked, he could see different layers of earth through the cliff and wondered if one of them had dinosaurs in them.

"Yes, actually it was supposed to be built buildings here, but when they used the explosives, they found that!" Arthur said, pointing at an opening in front of them. Yugi furrowed his eyebrows and walked closer, the opening seemed kind of familiar, maybe it was? Yugi then broke out in a light jog and stopped in front of the opening, he could see the many creature carvings on the stone and he knew he had seen this before, just not remembering where. Atem came up to him.

"Yugi?"

"I've seen this before.. it's familiar" Yugi said, taking a step into the opening.

"Yugi, wait, you shouldn't go on your own.. there's a lot of traps inside" Arthur said, but Yugi didn't hear him. Atem looked at him before following Yugi inside. Everyone called out for the two before they ran after them. Joey sighed and looked inside, but the two was already gone.

"Man, we lost them already!" he asked.

"Not likely.. if Yugi is familiar with this tomb, he'll easily find the tomb inside and enter it.." Arthur said, they all stared at him.

"What?" Téa asked.

"He didn't tell you?" Arthur asked. They all shook their heads and Arthur sighed.

"In this tomb, there's ten sarcophagus', all of the mummies are perfectly preserved.. and they all look like.. you"

* * *

><p>"Atem, do you think we'll find.. ourselves?" Yugi asked as they entered the large tomb, they saw the eight sarcophagus' in the first room, but Yugi refused to look into them.<p>

"Maybe.. I don't know" Atem answered, they moved on to the next room and both stared at two, much larger, golden sarcophagus' standing by the wall, all around them there was pictures drawn, things carved and a lot of boxes standing around.

"The traps in here was not that hard though" Atem commented. Yugi nodded and moved closer to the sarcophagus that was of complete gold, it wasn't anything flashy except for that.

"Bakura would have laughed.. for sure" Atem then said, looked at Yugi.

"Maybe, but he wont, because he is gone" Yugi said with a sigh.

"And thank Ra for that!" Atem said, but stopped when he heard Yugi gasp.

"Yugi!" Atem asked, rushing over to his lover standing by the sarcophagus in pure gold. There was a look of pure shock on his face as he pointed at the mummy, though his bandages had been carefully removed from it's face so Yugi could see.

"It's.. me.. isn't it?" Yugi asked, Atem looked at the mummy and gawked.

"Yes.. yes it is.. then the other really is.." he turned around and was quickly followed by Yugi. They stared at another mummy, whose face was uncovered as well, he looked like he hadn't been dead in more than a few days at least, though his skin was dry and molden, they could see who it was.

"It really is.. this is.. it has to be" Yugi mumbled and looked up.

"Atem!" he gasped and the former Pharaoh looked up.

"What is it?"

"Look at the painting, where have we seen it before?" Yugi asked, pointing at the painting over the two sarcophagus', Atem looked up.

"It's the Two Faced God" Atem commented in awe.

"Atem.." Yugi began.

"Yes?" Atem asked, turning to face his lover, but he had his back to him.

"I.. I can read this" Yugi whispered and Atem blinked, he looked up at the wall and gawked. The text wasn't that complicated, but he could read them.

"I can.. too" Atem said and Yugi turned around.

"We really are-" Yugi began.

"Yug, Atem, were are ya?" someone called and the snapped out of their shock.

"We're in here" Atem called before he took Yugi's hand and pulled him out of the separate room, they were met by a lot of puzzled looks.

"Yugi, you look rather.. pale" Téa commented, Yugi looked down and bit his bottom lip.

"This.. might be a lot bigger than you think.. professor Hawkins, did you get the test results back yet?" Yugi asked, Arthur frowned, but nodded.

"Yes.. these mummies are from a time long before the dinosaurs.. but we know that this tomb is over 250 million years ago.. that's 190 millions years before the dinosaurs.. wich would be to say-" Arthur explained.

"To say that we're over 250 millions years old.. now I really feel old.." Atem said with a groan and everyone blinked in their way.

"What do you mean by that?" Tristan asked. Yugi looked up at them.

"Look at the coffins.. you'll find you are far more older than Egypt and such.. in fact, we all probably lived in Pangaea!" Yugi said, they all gawked at him, except Arthur and Atem.

"How would you know that?" Kaiba asked.

"We know because we talked with Arthur before we came here.. and we looked it up!" Atem answered and looked at Yugi.

"And.. these dreams we're been having, they are of our old memories.." Yugi said, looked at the walls around them. Everyone else stared at the two.

"Now that I think about it, you two look at lot different from the last time I saw you" Arthur said, Malik nodded and stared at Yugi and Atem. The two teens turned to them and nodded.

"Although I had to cut my hair.. I had long bangs.. while Atem didn't cut his, I can't explain why we gained our old looks.. nor the tan, but Atem had a tan before these dreams got a hold of us.." Yugi said.

"Maybe some of these texts can tell us what has been going on?" Atem said, looking at the walls. Everyone gawked.

"Y-ya can read it?" he asked, the two nodded.

"It's a little hard since it's a little faded.. but we can!" Yugi said.

"Let's see.. I think it starts here, oh.. it's names!" Atem exclaimed and began with the first sarcophagus on their left.

"Um.. Malik, can you come here?" Atem asked, the teen came over and stared down at an ancient self before gasping.

"Let's read hm? Master of Poisons, Priest Mahandn.. 24 summers old, died by his King's side in the last war.. oh.. I think you were one of the last standing" Atem said, Malik stared at him in shock as he moved back a little.

"Master.. of poisons?" he asked. Atem nodded and moved to the next.

"Hm.. Tristan" Atem called, the teen walked up and nodded.

"Yes?"

"Defense Master, Priest Treisenan, monster, 23 summers old, died during the beginning of the last war" Atem told him, Tristan gawked, but nodded.

"And then.. there's Joey!" Joey came up and stared.

"So, what's it say about me?" he asked.

"Sword-master, High Priest Josepho, 23 summers old, died defending the great King" Atem explained and Joey actually looked a little proud.

"Well, at least I died in a good way.. wait, I was only 23 years old?" he commented. Atem nodded and smiled.

"The last on this side is Mokuba!" Atem said, this shock up the boy a little and he stumbled forward.

"What's this got to do with me?"

"You were the Magic and Spell Master, and also High Priest Mehkuro, 68 summers old.. died of old age, the one who made the tomb for the other priests and priestesses, also made the room for the King and his.. slave!" Atem sounded even more shocked than the rest. Yugi gasped.

"Yugi, can you take the other side?" Atem asked. Yugi looked up and nodded.

"The first one is.. Duke" Yugi stuttered, Duke raised an eyebrow.

"Hm.. me?"

"Yes, S-slave dealer, Priest Dehenmen, monster, 20 summers old, died in the first war after protecting the King's slave from an intruder!" Yugi explained.

"Why did I die so early.." Duke groaned.

"Hm.. good question, maybe it's because you were dealing slaves?" Joey said.

"Shut it!" Duke growled.

"Next is.. Serenity" Yugi asked, the girl looked up and then she came over.

"Me too?" she asked.

"You handled make-up for the King, and was High Priestess, Seraneity, 22 summers old, died when attacked under the invasion of the last war.." Yugi looked down.

"Sorry.." he said.

"It's okay" Serenity said, smiling.

"So, then it's.. Ryou!" Yugi sounded a little shocked, the named teen was just as shocked.

"W-what about me?" he asked, blushing.

"Master of Disguise, Priest Ryrohn, monster, 23 summers old, died when trying to help the King flee!" Yugi said, thus Ryou smiled.

"Well, I did some things good" he said.

"Then, at last.. Téa" Yugi said, the girl came over and blinked.

"That is me?" she asked, since her ancient self was very beautiful.

"Music and Dance Mistress, Priestess Tenéa, 21 summers old, died after getting attacked in the first war!" Yugi whispered.

"That.. was sad.. oh well, at least I know that I danced then too" she said, laughing bitterly. Suddenly Joey took a step closer to the separated room.

"What's in there?" he asked.

"My and Yugi's sarcophagus', since we were separated from you.. we haven't read them yet.." Atem said and walked over, the rest followed.

"Yugi, should I read?" he asked, Yugi looked at him and nodded. Arthur pushed a flash light over the wall so Atem could read.

"Let's take mine first.. hm.. the King's personal slave and lover, half monster and half human Atam, 26 summers old, died after protecting the King from assassins in the last war, died almost a summer before his King" he read, but stopped.

"You.. died.. before me?" Yugi asked, he sounded heartbroken.

"I think I did.. but for the best cause in the world Yugi, I protected you, and I'd do it again if needed" Atem said.

"What does it say about Yugi?" Téa asked. Atem turned to the other part of the wall.

"Holy King Yamukanen, son of last King, Repheranen and princess of the monsters, Henana, half monster, half human.. 24 summers old, died after taking out the last remains of the enemies.. his body was put in the tomb with his servants and friends to help them go to the afterlife together!" Atem felt himself crumble a little. Yugi had lost everyone at the end, except Mokuba.

"Oh.." was all that came from the small teen.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Téa asked, Atem turned to his lover, worried.

"Y-yeah.. I'm alright.. hey, there's more, over the Two Faced God.. the King held the light while his loyal slave held the dark side, they who joined their souls to create the greatest and most dangerous monster, yet the kindest.." Yugi stopped. What was going on? Why did he have a feeling he was a monster, did this have something to do with that dream were he thought he was half human and half monster? Well, it would fit.

"Woah.. t'at was.. amazin'.. Yugi, ya were a Kin'!" Joey commented. Yugi looked down. Atem wrapped an arm around him and held him close.

"Once a King, always a King.." Atem said, Yugi looked up at him.

"You too" Yugi answered with a smile.

* * *

><p>They all settled down on the grass in front of the house, letting the sun bath in their faces. Yugi was sitting close to Atem while Joey was trying to escape Kaiba's arms, but soon gave up. They all, except Kaiba, chatted happily when Kaiba's phone rang, he picked it up and answered.<p>

"No.. I don't care, sue him, make him pay.. whatever, just make sure he get what he deserves!" Kaiba barked and everyone turned to him.

"No, I pay you to do your job, do it or I'll make sure you'll never see your office again!" Kaiba barked even louder and Joey looked up at him as the CEO hung up. They all expected him to throw Joey off and go home or something, but he didn't.

"Seto, who was t'at?" Joey asked.

"A lawyer.." Kaiba simply said, thus Joey gawked.

"Seto! Ya can't mean t'at ye- why? I told ya ta leave it alone!" Joey nearly shouted. Kaiba raised an eyebrow before he glared.

"I can make my own choices, but if your involved I won't let it fall like that!" he said and Joey at him in shock before he sighed and got up.

"Doesn't matter!" he said and walked away.

"What.. is going on?" Duke asked.

"I'm suing his father!" Kaiba said, Yugi gawked, not sure what to say, the rest was also left speechless, suddenly Tristan sighed.

"I knew his father wasn't completely right in his mind, but what did he do?" Tristan asked, Kaiba turned and glared.

"It's what he did!" Kaiba barked.

"Oh.." Tristan stuttered.

"What? What did he do to Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Children abuse.." Kaiba mumbled and they all gawked, while Serenity gasped.

"Father.. was... abusing Joey?" she asked, Kaiba nodded.

"We knew he wasn't normal.. but we really didn't think there was any reason why he kept being out of the appartement and doing all sorts of stuff, but for him to be under such pressure at home.." Tristan said, lowering his head. Before he could say anything else, a taxi stopped in front and two people stepped out of the car. Yugi looked up at them and gasped.

"M-mom.. dad?" he asked, everyone stared at Yugi's parents as they just stood there, their eyes going from Yugi, to Atem, and then to Kaiba. They all heard a door open and Joey came out, he was dragging a hand through his hair and sighing. Yugi stood up and was more than ready to bail if needed. Atem stood up as well.

"What.. are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Vacation, what else, what are you doing here?" his mother replied.

"Uncovering hidden mysteries.. my ancient past perhaps!" Yugi said with a shrug of his shoulders. His parents stared in shock. _(AN: HAH! He sound like it's a everyday thing.. like he does it all week.. well, considering how many times Yugi has saved the world..)_

"What? Ancient.. past?" his father asked. Yugi frowned.

"You heard me father, I am trying to find out who I was before I was born as your son!" he said, putting extra pressure on some words to let his father know how much he had come to despise them through their rejection. Atem took a step closer to Yugi and noticed how Yugi's parents watched his ever move. Atem smirked and took Yugi's hand. Everyone else stood up as well and Joey came over, he glared angry at the two grown ups.

"Ya! What ar' ya doin' here?" Joey asked, angered even more.

"None of your business!" Yugi's father spat, and Kaiba stepped in front of Joey in the next second, a glare firmly placed on his face.

"Speak like that to him and you speak like that to me!" he barked, his threatening stance seemed to scare the man a little. Yugi looked down.

"I have nothing to say to you.. not anymore, please leave" Yugi said.

"Not without you, you left without telling us" his mother said, Yugi gawked at that.

"I told you that I was moving out, I have my own life and you can't tell me what to do!" Yugi shouted at the two, this made Ishizu and Odion come out as well, Malik was reaching for his phone and Kaiba took a step closer.

"You are underage, and living with another boy.. it's unheard off!" his father barked. Yugi took a step back and looked away.

"I might be underage, but it's okay when I'm studying, and you can't do anything with me living with Atem.. it was my choice!" Yugi stated, glaring at the ground.

"You don't have any choice in such matter yet!" his father said and reached out for Yugi, but Atem stepped in front.

"He have every choice in such matter, he is free to do as he wants!" Atem said and glared at the two, Yugi's father didn't react to this, just glared back.

"Yugi, get over here at once!" his father barked. Yugi shook his head.

"I'm staying!" he shouted back. His father growled and walked over to them, Yugi clenched Atem's shirt from behind as his father grabbed Atem and pulled him upwards, then he glared even harder.

"Keep away from my son!" he growled and threw Atem away, the teen landed a little wrong on his foot and had to crouch with a wince.

"Atem!" Yugi shouted as his father grabbed him. He was about to drag him back to the car when Kaiba pulled Yugi out of his father's grip. His father spun around and glared at Kaiba, who just glared back. Atem tried to get up to his feet, but could and fell back again.

"Pharaoh!" Ishizu called and ran over to the former Pharaoh. Yugi turned and gasped. Everyone else turned and saw the swelling on the teens ankle.

"Atem" Yugi cried out and Kaiba let him go, letting the teen run over to his lover.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked, Atem smiled weakly.

"Y-yeah.. ouch" he winced as Ishizu touched his ankle.

"It's most probably broken.." she said as Atem grunted. Yugi let out a sob.

"How could you!" he shrieked as he turned to his father, everyone stared at the teen in shock, never expecting him to shout at his own father.

"He is manipulating you Yugi, you doesn't see what he is doing to you!" his father yelled back, there was a long silence before Yugi got to his feet and staggered closer.

"Your so wrong" the teen hissed.

"What?"

"We have known each other in over 250 millions years.. I wont let him go, I lost him once and I wont do it again.. I think I can see the truth more than you.." Yugi screamed at him.

"B-but Yugi.. your just 16 years old.." his mother said.

"Maybe this body is.. but I have lived 24 years in my past life.. 250 million years ago.. I have more knowledge about love than you will ever have!" Yugi screamed.

"You remember that?" his mother asked.

"Not all, I'm searching.. for my memories.. wich I might be able to get within a month or so.." Yugi said, looking down.

"Useless.. now he's brainwashed you too.." his father complained. Suddenly they heard something snap, and they all looked at Yugi's father, seeing his foot twisted and broken, nearly completely thorn off. The man let out a cry of pain. Atem got a bad feeling and reached out for Yugi.

"Yugi.." he began, he could feel the dark aura around Yugi and he was growing worried about his lover. Was this the dark powers he had within himself?

"You don't dare.." Yugi hissed.

"You don't dare to talk to either me nor Atem like that again! Understand?" the teen growled, it was so deep that even Kaiba began to wonder if someone was possessing him. His father looked up at him as he had to sit down in pain.

"What?"

"Pharaoh!" Ishizu called out, Yugi was about to turn when he felt arms wrap around him.

"Relax Yugi, don't let yourself go!" he whispered, standing on one foot and leaning against his lover. Yugi visible relaxed and closed his eyes, the dangerous aura around him disappeared.

"A-Atem? Did I just.." Yugi whispered.

"It's okay.. it isn't that bad" Atem whispered back as everyone waited.

"Oh, then.. what about-"

"His foot can be fixed" Atem whispered.

"Okay..." Yugi whispered before he began leaning against Atem, losing his balance, Atem waved with his hands. Before they both fell to the ground, Joey caught him and Tristan caught Yugi.

"Easy there" Joey said, then he saw Yugi.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"He is.. unconscious" Tristan said. Yugi's parents stared at them in shock.

"Pharaoh?" his father breathed out. Atem, reacting purely on instinct turned.

"Yes?" then he paled and froze.

"_**Oh shit.. no-one is to know I'm a former Pharaoh.."**_ he thought and looked down in shame. But apparently the two of them didn't bother to ask what, Yugi's mother got over to her father and helped him up. The two of them staggered towards the impatient taxi-waiter, who hadn't bothered to see what was going on.

"We'll come and get Yugi later then" the man said.

"That will never happen!" Atem said.

"What?" the man barked.

"Yugi will deside himself what he will do himself, right now, I am the one taking care of him and while I am, you will never drag him anywhere!" Atem said stubbornly and glared at the two. Yugi's parents stared back in shock, anger and hatred.

"We'll see about that!" his father stated before the two of them got into the taxi and they left. Atem growled and turned to Kaiba.

"Can you do something about them?" he asked, of this, Kaiba actually smirked.

"I already have, they wont be able to near Yugi for a long time now" he said before and turned to stare at Yugi's unconscious form. Then Kaiba moved towards the house, Joey looked at Yugi, then he rushed after Kaiba.

* * *

><p>True to Ishizu, Atem's ankle was broken, but it wasn't that bad so it wasn't that much trouble. They left for the hospital and came back an hour later and most of the them got a good laugh when Atem tried to walk around with only one foot and a pair of crutches. Yugi had been carried inside and since Atem was worried out of his mind, he had humped inside to find his lover. No later than ten seconds later, they heard a loud thump before everything went silent. They all rushed inside to see Atem lying on the floor, unconscious for some odd reason.<p>

* * *

><p>There was a sigh from the room and Yugi opened his eyes to see Atem beside him.<p>

"Atem?" he asked before looking around. They were in a dark room, though they couldn't see the exit, they did see that large doors with a mythical creature on. The monster was no other than the Two Faced God they had seen before, each of it's faces was on each side of the crack. Yugi took a step closer but was stopped by Atem.

"Atem, what are you doing?" he asked, Atem looked at him and shook his head.

"Don't go there.. I have a feeling that place.. isn't good" he said, suddenly there was a bright light and a girl appeared, the two recognized her at once and she smiled.

"Atem, Yugi, how are you?" she asked happily.

"Mana?" Atem asked, shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked, ignoring Atem for now.

"You see.. you said this place wasn't good, but it is" she said, still hovering above the floor. Atem frowned and looked at the door.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You see that monster on the door, it's a sign this door is holy.. it's the doors too.." she looked down, while she had talked, her face had changed into sadness and she now wore a grieving look.

"Mana?" Atem asked, worried about her friend. There was another flash and the Dark Magician appeared.

"She is meaning to say, behind these doors, lies your memories.." he said and looked at Mana, who nodded slowly. Atem blinked and stared at them.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"The monsters we are.. before we merged with them, they were monsters living in the same world as you.. they were your closest friends.. apparently, and they showed us this and even told us when you would find out the truth" the magician explained.

"Oh, so we just have to enter and get our memories back?" Atem asked.

"No, it's not that easy.." the former priest said.

"Another duel?" Yugi asked.

"No.. not like that, all of your former priests and priestesses have to be here.. you have to have.. the heart of the monsters.. or something like that.. within you as well.." the man explained. Atem frowned.

"Heart of the monsters? What does that mean Mahado?" he asked.

"I am not sure, but it does have something to do with that God on the stone doors.." Mahado explained.

"The Two Faced God?" Yugi asked and the two magician's nodded.

"I did get that we have some connection to that monster, but how?" Yugi asked.

"We don't know.. it will show when time is right master" Mana told him.

"Now, were is this door anyway?" Atem asked. Mahado smiled at his former Pharaoh's impatience.

"We'll show you.." he said and waved with his hand, suddenly they we standing in another dark tomb, in Yugi and Atem's tomb.

"But, this is our tomb.." Yugi stuttered.

"Yes, but there's a door here that leads you to the sacred room.." Mahado said, he was slowly vanishing now, Mana as well. Atem looked at them and his eyes widened.

"But, how do we find it?" Yugi asked frantically.

"You'll find it by searching in your heart.." was the last they heard the two say before they disappeared and everything became pitch black.

* * *

><p>Atem groaned and opened his eyes, he was lying on a bed, that much was obvious, but he couldn't remember how he got there.<p>

"Pharaoh! Your awake" he heard and turned, Malik got out of his chair and rushed over, Atem smiled weakly and sat up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You fainted for some reason when you fell on the floor, don't you remember that?" Malik asked. Atem furrowed his eyebrows.

"No, I don't.." he stated, Malik was about to say something more when the door opened and Yugi came rushing in. One look at Atem and the teen visible relaxed.

"They said you fainted.. gods I was scared.." Yugi said and rushed over to Atem, who smiled and hugged him. Malik smiled and walked out to tell his sister the former Pharaoh had finally woken up.

"_**Did you have the same dream as me?"**_ Atem asked through their mindlink, Yugi looked at him with his large purple eyes and nodded slowly.

"Yes... I think we need to pay our tomb another visit.."

* * *

><p>Let me tell you, their names are not spelled like it's written.. I had a hard time making these names because of the spelling..<p>

Nyehehehe.. another cliffhanger.. so, in two days you'll see the last chapter of this story, and for once I want more than ONE review! I for some reason, enjoy playing with Yugi's father.. I doubt his foot ever healed and I think Kaiba put restraining orders on both of Yugi's parents.. ^3^

Atem: Good, I don't want to see them again! *glare*

Me: Me neither.. now.. off to write that sweet other story of mine :D

Atem: Your at school aren't you?

Me: *smiles innocently* what? Can't I write a little when I want to?

Yugi: What about exam? It's your final year!

Me: I know.. *pouts*

Atem: Good, you can return to your threesome story when you have finished your lessons! *smirk*

Me: I'm not a damn servant! :(

Atem: Just return to your lessons!

Me: FINE! *stalks off..*

Yugi: ... ... review please?

Atem: Reviews wanted!


	14. Chapter 13

NYAAAA~ I can't believe it.. it's finished.. it really.. is.. *tear up*

Yami Tori: You'll be fine, you've already started on part two right?

Me: *sob* yes, but I'm stuck.. kind of..

Atem: Then write somethine else while your stuck.. :D

Me: I am.. a new.. threesome..

Atem: O.O WHAT?

Me: *smirk* yes, and it's Mpreg..

Atem: Eh.. do I want to know..

Me: Not yet.. :)

Atem: TOMYO DOESN'T KNOW! *runs off*

Me: Yes, and I am so looking forward to ditch exam.. not..

* * *

><p>Chapter 13.<p>

Goodbye.

The sun had barely begun to rise when Arthur had gotten the phone-call from Yugi about the tomb, something about a hidden room and a sacred door to the world of memories. He had rushed with his granddaughter and quickly met up with the group of teens waiting for them. Rebecca had thrown herself at Yugi the moment she saw him, but was pulled off by an annoyed Atem, who was -to Arthur's surprise- leaning on one crutch while telling Rebecca to keep his hands off Yugi.

"What happened to you?" Arthur asked and Atem looked up at him.

"Oh, just someone who wanted to hurt my Yugi!" he said, lying pressure on the word my so Rebecca would know that he was his. Yugi looked up at him and blushed.

"Do we have to talk about that?" Yugi asked, guilt in his eyes. Atem stared at him, then he smiled and shook his head.

"No, not at all.. let's go into the tomb, there's one thing about having crutching in Egypt.. you can never go far without getting stuck" he complained and hurried towards the entrance. Yugi followed closely behind in case Atem would loose his balance and fall or something like that. Arthur eyed the two before he entered, the rest of the group following shortly.

* * *

><p>Yugi and Atem looked at the walls around them, they were currently standing in their tomb and was trying to find the hidden door. But no matter how many times they searched, they could find it.<p>

"Maybe you got it wrong?" Kaiba stated and got a glare from Joey.

"No, it's here, but we're not sure where.." Atem said, suddenly they all heard someone walk towards the room and they all turned towards the exit, a man appeared and he was holding a large envelope.

"Is there.. a Yugi Moto here?" he asked, Yugi nodded and came over.

"That's me" he said.

"This is for you, sent by Mr. Pegasus" the man said before leaving.

"Wha-" Yugi stuttered and stared down at the envelope in his hands.

"What.. was that about?" Tristan asked, no one could answer to that.

"Hey Yug, open it" Joey said and Yugi nodded. He opened the envelope and took out a card and a paper. He looked at the card and gasped.

"A-Atem.." the teen gasped out and the former Pharaoh hurried over, he stared at the card and gawked.

"That card.. hm? What's written on the paper?" he asked.

"I.. it's from Pegasus, he says.. that this card can only be used by one person and one person only.. and according to him, that's me.." Yugi said, he looked up at Atem before he looked at the card.

"The... strongest.. card that has.. ever existed.." Yugi stuttered.

"What?" Kaiba asked and came over, he took the card from Yugi and stared at it.

"The.. Two.. Faced God" the CEO stated, a little shocked.

"WHAT!" Joey shouted before he nearly jumped over to Yugi and their boyfriends. Kaiba let him look at it and Joey gawked.

"Seriously, that card is probably the worst ever made or something.." he said.

"No, apparently there's nothing wrong with it.. there's a lot of abilities, and such.. but there's barely any weakness.. as far as Pegasus knows.." Yugi said, looking at the papers. Atem stared at him, then his eyes widened.

"Now I know.. Kaiba, give me the card!" he said, Kaiba stared at him before he slowly gave him the card, Atem took it and humped into the next room, Yugi by his side.

"If I'm not wrong, this might just work" he said, he let go of one of the crutches and pulled Yugi close.

"Do you know what's written there?" Atem asked him, Yugi looked up at him, then at the card before he nodded.

"Yes"

"Read it, only you can" he said. Yugi looked at him before he nodded.

"Let's see.. _God of the Gods, heart of dark and light, thy who rule the worlds, come forth!_" Yugi said, using the same language as the one that was on the card. Only Atem knew what he said and he felt a chill enter the room. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling and they all waited. Then the room fell into a silence and the dust settled. Atem looked up at his eyes widened, before him and Yugi, was a huge, open and black exit. Atem and Yugi moved closer while the other's hesitatingly followed.

"It doesn't really look safe at all.." Tristan said, Tea stared at him.

"Are you scared?" she teased, Tristan glared and shook his head.

"Come on.." Atem called, the two of them had already gone into the opening. They all stared at each other, then they desided and followed the two ancient ones.

* * *

><p>The door was just as large as it had been in their dream. Yugi looked around and saw the pillars, there was ten of them, five on each side, each and every one of them had a picture of the eight priests and priestesses, plus the ancient King and his slave.<p>

"This is.. amazing" Yugi whispered, there was a loud thump and the two froze.

"I think.. your voice activated something.." Atem said, Yugi looked up at him shock.

"Oh.. shit?" he suggested and Atem nodded.

"That's the right word now.." he said, everyone else entered and the ten pillars began to shake.

"W-woah.. that's.. weird.." Joey said, holding onto Kaiba so he would fall as there was something close to an earthquake. They all stared in front of them to see the doors move and open up. Joey gasped when he saw Yugi stare up at Atem in shock and something else. Then Atem nodded.

"The doors activated because all the priests and priestesses reincarnations are with the King and me.. that's why.. it's time to leave.." Atem said, he turned to them and smiled. Yugi turned as well.

"If you want to stay, you are welcome to, but me and Atem are leaving.." he said softly. Joey stared at him as everyone began stuttering.

"Wait.. why?" Tea asked.

"Because this is the last thing we need to do.." Yugi said, Atem smiled and took his hand.

"We've been searching for the answers to our old life for so long, a chance to relive it would be great!" he said and turned away. Suddenly they heard a chuckle and Atem looked back.

"Duke?"

"I'm going too.. it's not like I have nothing else to do, but I am interested.." he said and moved over to them.

"I'll go on ahead then" the dicer said walked passed them.

"Er.. okay.." Yugi said, the teen smirked and walked through the door, disappearing. Joey and the rest of the reincarnations sighed.

"I guess, we should all go.." Tristan said, he and Tea took a step closer, Serenity followed shortly. They all smiled at the two before they passed them and went through the door. Atem stared after them with his mouth wide agape. Malik chuckled and wrapped a hand around Ryou's shoulders.

"Should we head of too?" he asked. The white-haired stared at him before he nodded. Ishizu took a step closer and stared at her brother with tears in her eyes.

"You'll.. be leaving.." she said, Malik let go of Ryou only to hug his sister.

"I'll be back, I promise" Malik said before he grabbed Ryou and the two quickly walked over to the door and disappeared.

"Joey... Mokuba, you don't need to come" Yugi said. Atem nodded.

"_**They're to important for Kaiba to leave now.."**_ Atem said through their mindlink.

"_**Yes, he'd be heartbroken.."**_ Yugi answered. But Joey shook his head and smiled, he let go of Kaiba and looked down at Mokuba.

"I'll be alright with goin'.. we'll be back so if Seto can wait fer a while.. I'll go!" Joey said, Kaiba looked at him with shock quite evident in his eyes.

"Joey.." the CEO stated, but Joey placed a finger on his lips.

"I'll be back!" he said, he reached up at kissed the teen on his lips before he turned.

"I'll go too.." Mokuba said, he smiled at his brother and took Joey's hand. The blonde teen smiled and backed away.

"We promise Seto, we will.." he said, then he and Mokuba turned to the shocked, spiky-haired teens.

"We won't wait fer ya Yug.. ya two hurry up 'kay?" Joey stated, Yugi nodded hesitatingly before he and Atem turned to the remaining people. Atem smiled to them all before he nodded to Kaiba.

"You have all, in one way or another, helped me and Yugi, and for that I am grateful.. thank you all!" Atem said, he turned and humped towards the door, on his way over to the door, he changed and the crutch disappeared. In front of them stood a tall man, about as tall as Kaiba. He wore an easy tunic and a large belt, he wore bracelets and also a jewel around his neck, he turned and they all saw him smile.

"Goodbye.." he said before he disappeared. Yugi smiled and turned away.

"I'm also grateful for what you have done.. I'm looking forward to the next time we see each other" the teen said and walked towards the door, he changed as well and they gasped, before them stood a proud King, he was just a little smaller than Kaiba, he wore a long tunic and a lot of gold, it was belt, bracelets, jewelry and ear-rings, his crown was very much different from what they had seen, it looked like something out of a fairy-tale really. It was of pure gold and there was many small, purple stones in the crown. The man also wore a cape, it was red and just as long as him. The man turned one final time and smiled to them, he looked a lot older than the Yugi they knew, his eyes held years of wisdom as well and they were not as innocent as they once was. The man nodded slowly.

"Farewell.." he said, his voice was a little deeper as well. The man turned and walked towards the doors. Ishizu folded her hands and prayed to the Gods for something while the rest stared wide eyed and the door and the slowly disappearing Yugi.

"We'll wait" Rebecca called out, Yugi gave them thumbs up before he was gone. The doors then slid close and darkness once again filled the room.

"They're.. gone.." Rebecca whispered. Kaiba turned away and walked out of the room, disappearing into the day while Ishizu turned to the Hawkins.

"Can you please keep this room a secret.. only we can know about this.." she said, Arthur nodded.

"Of course" he said before they all left the room.

"When will they come back?" Rebecca asked, Arthur shook his head and looked at his granddaughter.

"I don't know, but they will.. and when they do, we'll be there to greet them.." he said with a smile as they exited the tomb, the sun shining down at them from a blue sky. Rebecca held her hands in front of her eyes as she began to cry.

"I didn't want them to leave.." she cried.

"It's understandable.. Kaiba lost two of his dearest, the Ishtar family lost a brother and we all lost some great friends, but we cannot grieve for them, instead we'll move onwards.. then, when they arrive again, we'll be there to welcome them!" he said, she nodded slowly. The professor turned towards the tomb and bowed.

"Goodbye, King Yugi.. Pharaoh Atem!"

* * *

><p>*sob*<p>

Atem: So.. we just left.. without much more to it?

Me: *sobs more*

Yugi: Just let it go, there'll be a part two soon..

Me: *sobs* yes, and we'll get to see your past as well :') *sniff* I'll miss you..

Atem: Aww.. come on, we'll be back *dries a tear*

Yugi: *smiles and does not hide tears* we will!

Me: Goodbye.. oh and please review this story's final chapter.. next part of this serie is named The Prince Denied of His Life. I hope you will read it as well :')

Yugi and Atem: Goodbye!


End file.
